Boyfriend Material? (Formerly: Challenge Accepted)
by popcornmakesmehappy
Summary: Cheesy pick up lines? Bad puns? Our skeleton is in for a ride when Undyne challenges you to make a pass at the lazy skeleton, and all for the price of fifty dollars. Reader x Sans insert. Warning: Sans is a man-whore. Is now a series. Title subject to change. Summary subject to change. Had to change rating due to content.
1. Challenge Accepted

_**Enjoy. Edit: 10/14: Okay guys. It's officially a story. No promises if you like it because I had an idea of how I wanted it to go, then it went another way so... yeah, sorry :p More notes at the end of the chapter.  
**_

You were busy typing away at the computer, putting the finishing details in your report when you heard a hesitant knock at your at your cubical. You swiveled your chair, your eyes resting upon a stout reptilian monster, which was fiddling with her fingers, looking down nervously.

You smiled patiently, "You know Alphys, I won't finish this report if you keep bugging me." You gave her a playful wink.

"o..oh… I-I-I'm s-so sor- sorry."

"Hey, chill." You chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. What's up?"

"O-oh, r-r-right, ha-ahahaha…" She breathed, looking down. "W-well, um, I was, th-th-thinking, that, well… tonight, m-m-maybe, you could come o-over?"

You raised an eyebrow. This wasn't your first time coming over to their home, so, you didn't understand why she was being so weird about it.

"Sure, what time?"

"uh, r-r-right, um, s-s-s-seven?"

"Ok, cool. Want me to bring anything?"

"n-n-n-n-no, w-w-w-we're good." She looked over her shoulder quickly. "I have to get back to work, bye!" She turned suddenly, scurrying away. Her behavior suspicious, to say the least.

"Come, Watson, come! The game is afoot. Not a word! Into your clothes and come!" You leaned down whispering to the stuffed cow sitting at your desk, speaking with a soft British accent. With a small chuckle, you turned back to your computer screen, and resumed your task at hand.

* * *

You parked your car in front of Alphys' and Undyne's house. There were several cars parked up and down the street, and their driveway was packed. _Ah, a party. Hm, but what's the occasion?_

You climbed out, shut the door, and clicked the lock button on your key fob. Your boots clicked against the pavement, and you sucked in a breath of brisk cold air, bracing yourself for the people inside.

It's not that you had trouble navigating crowds. You were uncomfortable in such busy environments, and it was hard to have fun when your attention was being pulled in so many directions. It only made it more difficult when the only people you probably knew would be the hosts, and therefore too busy you contend with you, leaving you to fend for yourself.

You opened the door, current pop music becoming much louder. The lighting was dim, perfect for dancing and chilling, and you could hear people talking and laughing.

Your eyes scanned the room, searching for any familiar face. Across the room, your eyes locked with a skeleton monster, with dark eye sockets, and small pinpricks of lights, giving the appearance of where he was looking. He wore a huge grin, and you wondered briefly if it always stayed fixed like that.

You consciously smiled, and looked down and away. Man, it was always awkward whenever your eyes locked with someone. You found it caused less hostility if you smiled before looking away, given the fact that you had a few altercations in your past by not doing so. You blamed your resting bitch face.

"Hey, you made it!" You heard Undyne, then she locked her arm around your neck in a head lock and dragged you toward the kitchen.

"Dude, what the heck?" you started hitting her arm, and kicking as she dragged you away.

"C'mon nerd. You gotta hit me harder than that!" She guffawed loudly.

"Undyne, let her go." Alphys said softly.

"Oh, yeah. Ha-ha, right." She let go, and you straightened your black jacket, giving her a wary look. "So, yeah. Beer?" She said it as a question, but had already popped the cap off the beer and put it in your hands.

"Light right?" You asked taking a sip, and not bothering to read the label. Alphys nodded. "Good, cause I'm a _light_ weight." You paused drinking to watch their faces.

Alphys shook her head and Undyne face palmed while muttering. You chuckled to yourself, sipping your beer.

"Nerd!" Undyne hissed. "Let's introduce you to our friends! It's about time!" She yelled, punching her fist into the palm of her hand.

"Wait!" You held up your hand, and began chugging your drink. "Liquid courage." You said polishing off your beer, and tossing it into the trashcan before grabbing another, and popping the cap off.

"Actually…" Undyne paused thoughtfully. You froze. Undyne never paused thoughtfully… never… "Wanna make a bet?"

Your ears perked up. "I'm listening."

"You said that you like to flirt, right nerd?"

You nodded cautiously, "Where are you going with this?"

"How about you flirt with one guy here, and if you can get him to go on a date with you, you win." She grinned wide, almost sinisterly.

"Yeah… and?"

"Winner gets fifty bucks."

"Challenge accepted! Name the victim." You came up beside her, slinging your arm around her waist. You would've done her shoulders, but she was really tall, and you were not.

She scanned the room before chuckling. You released her, and stood beside her, turning yourself sideways to the room, to allow you to casually scout without being obvious. "Skeleton, blue hoodie." She said uncharacteristically quiet, and, you couldn't quiet place the tone in her voice, but it definitely had an air of mischief.

You blushed slightly. You hadn't actually flirted with a monster before, but you were always open to new experiences.

Your eyes slid to the right, and there you saw him, leaning against the wall, acting aloof. Ah, okay, the 'too cool' type. Or maybe too lazy… or maybe both.

"B-b-begin, w-when, you're r-r-ready." Alphys cheered standing across from you.

"Heh," You pulled out your phone, opened up google. _Cheesy pick up lines_.

 _You dropped something! What? (Points to ground) Your standards._ Nope.

 _You look like my mom._ Yeah, not that one.

 _You wanna know what's big? (Pause) My house weirdo._ Ok… guy pick up lines won't work.

 _Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears._ Awww… nope!

 _(Take a photo of him) I want to show my mom what my next boyfriend looks like._ Woah… just woah… like… no…

Wait.. That made you remember a pick up line you felt forever ago. Like 10 years ago, but man, it was a classic. Yes. You took a deep breath, and a big swallow of your drink.

"I'm a beast." You muttered confidently, and looked over toward the skeletal wall flower. "I'm a boss." You nodded, and started over, fighting the urge to topple over. Okay, maybe downing a beer in less than five minutes was more than you could handle. You technically weren't a lightweight… you were a featherweight.

You stopped in front of him, standing close to him but not too close to be creepy, noting that you , only an inch or so on the skeleton monster. His arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes were closed, which you thought was peculiar, given his face being a skull.

"Hey," you try to sound casual. Ha! Who are you kidding, you are casual.

He opened one eye, "hey."

"Nice hoodie. What's it made out of?" You ask, giving it a brief glance.

He opened his other eye, his smile faltering for a moment. Ah, so his smile is malleable.

"uh, cotton i guess." He shrugged. Man, he was so cool. Chill, yes, very chill.

"May I?"

His smile returned, "sure."

You gently rubbed your hand on it. "Mhmm, yes I thought so." You nodded. He quirked a brow. "This is made out of boyfriend material." Your eyes met his, a small smirk dancing on your lips.

"Tibia honest, I think you're telling a fibula." His smile grew wider, which you didn't think was possible.

Your eyes grew wide, your GABA flooded brain catching up to punderful retort. A small and delighted chuckle escaped. "Throw me a bone here." You leaned in next to where you assumed an ear would be if he had one, hand still resting on his chest. "I'll give it to you straight. Undyne made me a bet that I could get a date here, I'd win fifty bucks. Now, I don't make bets I don't win. So, help me out. You and me leave here, go grab some real food, have some bad laughs, and we both walk away 25 dollars richer."

You pulled back, trying to read his face. He gave Undyne and Alphys a side-long glance before looking back at you.

Your world was unsteady, and defiantly you took another sip of your beer. "I'll give you bit to mull it over." You wink. "I'll be the wall flower on the other side of the house." You turned to step away, when you felt his hand secure around your arm.

"hey." You kept your body still turned away, you looked at him. "i'll throw you a bone. let's go." He walked past you, still holding your arm.

YASSSS! Suck it Undyne! "Cool, so where do you want to eat?" Man, some food would be great to lessen the dizzying effect of the alcohol. You made a move to take another sip and realized your beer was empty. Two down? Hoo boy, you're in trouble.

"i know a place." You heard the skeleton shrug. "by the way, i'm sans, sans the skeleton." The sound lessened as you both stepped through the threshold of the house. "you drive?"

You fished out keys, and handed them to him. You could feel him smirking. "Yeah, yeah, light beer, light weight. I get the irony." You muttered sullenly, was it really that obvious you were inebriated?

The short answer was yes.

He opened the door to your Dodge Charger, and you crawled in like a baby bear. He helped get you seated, and closed the door, walking around the front the car. You pulled on the seat belt, and fumbled with the buckle, but it would slip out of your grasp.

You could feel him watching you, and hear amused snickers. Once he was satisfied, he leaned over, pressing himself into you, and reached for your buckle.

Your heart jumped and butterflies danced in your stomach. A small unaffected part of your brain yelled that he did that on purpose, and the drunk part of your brain said, 'well duh'. Sans was totally hitting on you… right? He snapped your buckle,

'there we go, pal. nice, and tight.'

"That's what she said," you slurred, and he laughed.

* * *

You sat across from him, and a plate of delicious burgers and fries sat, their tempting and sinful smell wafting across your senses. It wasn't your cheat day, but here you were cheating. Undyne was going to kill you, but y'know what? This date was her idea, and who could say no to a bar burger and fries.

"I know a ton of jokes." The skeleton across from you, moved so charmingly. It was as if he was trying to woo you. He would subtly touch your hand when you least expected it, and give these calculated and smoky glances at certain pauses in the conversation. "A skele-ton" He winked. You laughed.

Truthfully, the jokes were the best, but there was that ever burning attraction. And when the feeling would start to subside, he would 'casually' rub your boot with his slipper.

You knew it was on purpose because of the constant eye contact, and at one point you tucked your ankles together and he still 'brushed' it. 'oh oops'.

"I bet you could tell me a femur." You sighed, giving him a coy smile, finishing the fry in-between your fingers, then picked up the hamburger. "I missed you." You whispered to the burger.

"You serenade always your food before you eat it?"

"Only on Tuesdays." You quipped automatically. After realizing what you said you blushed. "I mean, I'm on a strict diet for health reasons and I only get two cheat meals a week, but this date makes it three, and I am not sorry." You bit the burger. It felt so good to have a mouth full of meat. _That's what she said!_

You choked at the sudden thought, and Sans sat up, staring alert and worried. You choked back the food, and blushed.

"you ok?"

You nodded, half tempted to tell him what you were thinking, but then you didn't want to turn this into a lewd experience. Also, how incredibly uncool is it to choke while on a date… answer, incredibly.

"i mean, i'm no skeleton worth getting choked up for." He smiled casually, giving you a wink.

Did he just berate himself?

"I'm just a bonehead." He knocked himself on the skull.

"Ha-ha, yeah. I bet it all just goes right through you." You joked cautiously.

His grin widened, "now you get it."

This wasn't funny… You understood comedy did involve some self-depreciation, but… "I don't know… I mean, you can't be a complete bonehead if you have funny bone, right?" You smiled coyly. He blinked, a small blue tinge coloring his cheeks, before resting his chin on his hand, elbow resting on the table, completely recovered.

"I have a bar joke for you." You leaned forward, licking your lips. "you interested?"

"babe, i'm always up for a good bar joke." Your eyes widened a bit at the nickname, then resumed their flirty look.

"Comic Sans, Helvetica, and Times New Romans walk into a bar. 'Get out' shouts the barman. 'We don't serve your type here!' " He grinned really big, and chuckled softly.

"i like it. i've got one for you. a rabbi, a priest, and a lutheran minister walk into a bar. the bartender looks up and says, 'is this some kind of joke?' You started cracking up, and sighed after you were finished laughing.

"I have to remember that one."

Your meal concluded, and you reached into your purse to pay for your meal when Sans held up his hand.

"s'ok, i got it. grillbz, put it on my tab!" He waved at the flaming fire elemental, dressed in a nice bartender outfit, his sleeves rolled up past his forearms. You heard Grillby crackle, while wiping a glass clean.

"Thank you very much Sans, I'll get tip then." You pulled out a twenty, laying it on the table, and exiting the booth. He raised a brow at you, obviously surprised, and followed you out.

"you usually tip so well?" You felt like it was a loaded question.

"Usually, yes." You grinned mischievously, the main effects of the alcohol from earlier abated, but there were some lingering effects. "Hip check." You bumped the skeleton with your hip, sending him stumbling. He whirled around giving you the most peculiar look. "Don't be so nosy… well.. I mean…" You started laughing, realizing he didn't have nose.

He chuckled softly, rubbing the area where a nose would be if he were human. "guess you don't need a nose to be nosy, huh?"

"Guess not," You sighed happily, noticing a smudge of ketchup on the side of Sans grin. "Hey, you got…" You pointed to your face. Sans rubbed the opposite side of his face. "No, other side." He rubbed, but missed it. "No.. it's… ah," You stepped forward, your thumb wiping the ketchup away.

That's when you realized, how close you were standing, how tense it felt being this close, that Sans was resting his hands on your lower back, staring soulfully into your eyes. His thumbs were moving up and down in a comforting and teasing motion. You swallowed, and your breath felt caught in your chest.

"hey," his eyes were half lidded, and warm breath, that tingled with magic, tickled your neck.

"Hay is for horses." You replied weakly, your hands resting on his chest. He chuckled softly. You leaned your weight into him ever so slightly, your arms slowly moving to drape over his shoulders, closing the few inches between you. You closed your eyes, leaning forward so faintly.

He met you, his face meeting your so forcefully, and demanding. You stumbled back, never breaking contact, and he picked you up easily, pushing you into your car, his hands groping you while holding you up. You let out a ragged breath, before meeting his kisses again.

You didn't quite understand how he could kiss, or how he made it feel so good, but your body was humming, some of it his magic, and some of it your hormones raging wild. Your hands raked across his skull and the back of his hoodie. You could feel his spine and ribs through his shirt, and truthfully you didn't understand how he could be so attractive, or how that turned you on, but it did, and you were.

You never had even thought of a monster romantically before, but damn, he had something about him that just drew you in, like a moth to a flame.

"Not… here…" You got out between kisses.

"your place?"

"Sure."

Yes, he was definitely a flame, and you were the moth.

* * *

You came through the front door, a tangle of human and monster, passionate kisses, while trying to work off your jacket and his hoodie. He made a move for your pants, but you 'tsked' him, waved your finger and went back to kissing.

His hands roamed, and it was peculiar, although they were bone, they didn't creep you out. They were warm, and the way the magic that coursed through his fingers felt touching your skin was addicting. They were probably the only thing you didn't stop; and explore they did, all over on your neglected body.

He fell onto the couch, bringing you with him. You straddled him, your hands exploring, curiosity, and lust pulsing through you.

He broke the kiss, leaning back smugly. "first time with a skeleton?" He couldn't help with tease. There were only two skeleton monsters, and there was no way Pap's beat him to the punch. Plus, you were just so cute how you moaned when he let his magic vibrate a little stronger.

"First monster." You were breathing heavily, wrought with desire, but holding yourself back. "I… I like the way your magic feels." You blushed, but too far in to be anything but transparent.

His grin widened. "sweetheart, you wanna see what my magic can do?" The lust and implication of what he was implying was heavy in the atmosphere between you two.

You smiled widened, and leaned in for another lengthy kiss, his hands affectionately stroking your back. You broke the kiss, your eyes dancing mischievously. "Perhaps another time." You climbed off of him, and walked toward your bedroom, pulling your shirt off.

He turned to stare at you, eyes bewildered, and smile anything but mirthful. He watched through your open bedroom door, you slide out of your pants, so teasingly, he thought, _wait, she's wearing a thong?_ His eyes widened, and a choked grumble escaped his mouth watching you slip into some loose shorts and put on a big sweater. He let out a ragged breath, his eyes reflecting his frustration.

You walked out, giving him a playful smile. "Would you like anything? Tea? ketchup? A cold shower?"

Sans hated to admit it, but he never wanted to jump a human so bad before, and he had been through a few, but the way you stood there so casually, how toned your legs were in those short shorts, how the sweater left so much to his imagination, but remembering feeling your curves helped him to remember.

"ketchup." He found himself saying, surprised that he was still here. Since nothing was going to happen, he had no idea why he was staying.

You nodded and heading for the kitchen. He followed you, casually leaning over the bar counter, enjoying the view of you bending over. "way to deny a guy a trip to the bone-zone. ya wanna reconsider?"

You smiled, rolling your eyes, pulling the ketchup out of the fridge. You pushed it into his chest, and leaned into him again, realizing without your boots, Sans had at least a inch on you. "I don't do one night stands."

He let out a breath of frustration, and laughed bitterly. He uncapped the ketchup, and downed the contents in a matter of seconds.

You watched expectantly, and took the empty bottle from him, discarding it. "i'll take that cold shower now." That surprised you. You thought by now he would've dashed. Every other make out session you had, did.

"Um, sure. Bathroom's this way." He followed you, eye lights roaming your body. He noticed your room was messy with clothes scattered, and a empty mug sitting on your night stand. Your mattress, it appeared to be a queen size, although had clean sheets, was obviously unmade.

In the bathroom you pulled out a towel and wash cloth. "I have spare toothbrushes, incase you, I dunno, use one." You shrugged, unapologetically, pulling out an unopened one. "Do you need clothes?"

"s'ok. i'll be fine."

When he was finished, he came out in his clothes from earlier, and sat himself next to you on the couch. You were watching The Office on Netflix. You held out the controller to your PS4. "You wanna watch something else?"

"nah, this looks ok."

You nodded, and pulled your knees to your chest. He looked over, noticing a wistful expression on your face, forcing yourself to be engrossed in the show. Blue tinted his cheeks feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. He turned to watch the show and before he realized it, he had fell asleep.

When you felt yourself starting to nod off, you got off the couch, and grabbed a throw blanket, carefully tucking Sans in.

Deep inside you felt a floodgate of emotions barely being contained. You couldn't quite explain, but Sans pulled on that delicate barricade keeping these emotions back. Emotions you hadn't felt in years. Something you ached for… yearned for. You blinked back tears, and headed toward your bed. Undyne would be here in a few hours, and you were not looking forward to that.

* * *

"Hey nerd! Wake up!" You groaned, Undyne stood at the side of your bed, hands braced on her hips.

"No… can't I just skip leg day?" You whined pathetically. You didn't sleep well, emotions turbulent, and your mind restless. It had been almost 10 years since you felt like that; raging hormones and lust.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Undyne yelled, picking you up and carrying you out of the room, before setting you down in the hallway "Nyyyaaagggg, you're going to make leg day your bitch!"

"Yeah" you replied doing a tired fist pump. "Lemme grab breakfast." You shuffled into the kitchen grabbing your glass jar of pre-made overnight oats.

"So," Undyne purred, her usual pre-morning workout vigor disappearing suddenly. "I see your date is still here."

"Yeah." You agreed.

"How far did he get?"

"Second base."

"Ha! Denied yourself a visit to the bone-zone?"

"Undyne!" You whispered blushing. "It's been like two years since… I got laid. I'm not gonna just go at it with the first person willing to bend me over."

"Oh, he wasn't the first from what I hear." The fish monster snickered. "But anyway, good on my bet. Here's fifty bucks. Let's go. Those squats are going to squat themselves."

You groaned, lacing up your workout shoes. "I hate leg day." You approached Sans setting the money and a note under his phone.

Sans laid there, opening his eyes when he head the door click shut, taking in what he heard. He had no idea that you were work-out buddies with Undyne. That you knew her on a personal level. That you haven't gotten laid in two years!? The last thought really shocked him, I mean, with a body like that? It was practically untouched. He growled, sitting up and rubbing his skull with his hands. Undyne set him up.

 _"_ _Hey nerd! Papyrus told me you broke up with your girlfriend. You okay?"_

 _Sans gave her a stiff look. "what girlfriend?" He didn't have girlfriends._

 _"_ _Pap said that there was this girl you had over at night-" She paused as his face gave it away. "Dude, do you only have one night stands?"_

 _"_ _its easier. you know me, a real lazy bone. anyway, y'know how it is with humans. the novelty of going to the bonezone with a skeleton, but i'm not boyfriend material." He wasn't upset. He wasn't seeking intimacy, and it was a matter of fact. There was more excitement… You meet, screw like animals, catch your breath and then head out. It was perfectly exciting, no strings attached He was using these women… but they wanted him to use them, just like how they were using him. It was mutual. It was normal. 'it's revolting' a voice in his mind said quietly._

 _Undyne had a curious glint in her eye. "How easy is it for you to sack a girl?"_

 _Sans shrugged, knowing full well that he didn't have any difficulty getting anyone. If any girl approached him with intentions, all it took were some sweet words, bad jokes, and a little bit of magic and they would be screaming his name._

 _The fish monster grinned wickedly, "Wanna make a bet?" She continued hang up lighting for the party that they were going to be hosting in a few hours._

 _Sans looked over at her lazily, and shrugged._

 _"_ _Next girl that comes on to you, bet you can't get her to the bone zone!"_

 _"_ _nope."_

 _"_ _What if I sweeten the deal. I'll pay you fifty bucks?"_

 _"_ _nope."_

 _She growled, and forced herself to be composed. "I'll pay your tab at Grillby's"_

 _"_ _welp, what kind of skeleton would I be to let that offer pass through me? ok."_

Sans looked forward, his jaw set. He noticed the paper you placed under his phone, with the fifty dollars.

 _Good morning Sans,_

 _I hope you slept well.  
_ _Sorry(kind of) about not meeting your expectations :P  
_ _If you ever consider doing something more  
_ _than a tryst, hit me up. I enjoyed your  
_ _Sansational company… but seriously_ _  
_

 _p.s. I love puns if you haven't noticed  
_

 _xxx-xxxx_

He threw himself back on the couch and laughed.

 _ **There you have it. Let me know if you like it or not. My first published undertake fanfic. Edit 10/14 : Thanks for the reviews guys. I want to change the title of the story but I'm not sure to what. Give your suggestions, and please review. Thanks again!  
**_


	2. Leg Day Woes

**So, you asked for it, and here it is, 3 weeks later. Chapter 2. I want to aim for 2k words per chapter, but I always go over that by double... (sigh). Also, so this isn't really the direction I wanted to go in but this is what happened when I started typing it. I have several chapters typed out, I've just been spending weeks tweaking and this is it. Hope you all like it, because there is no take back after this :)**

 **Also, I want to change the title, and suggestions are encouraged. More notes at the end.**

After going through a series of intense workouts, Undyne carried you to your car, and drove you to her and Alphys place. Since it was Saturday and you didn't have work, after working out you would usually hang with the girls for a few hours, enjoying a hearty protein filled breakfast, and some anime binging… or 'human history lessons' as Undyne called it.

You stood in their shower for what felt like forever, before finally getting out and drying off. You pulled out a pair of dark gray sweatpants, some comfy socks and a white T-shirt that read:

 _When I train my legs I make them my bitch for an hour_

 _then for the next 2 days they make me theirs_

Wearing the shirt helped to ease your leg day woes. You shuffled down the hallway, legs stiff and shaking from fatigue, before plopping yourself onto their couch. The T.V. was on Mettaton's show.

You looked longingly at the remote, but then at your legs. "Damn you leg day." You whispered apathetically.

You could hear the two chatting in the kitchen. The hot shower and warm comfy clothes lulling you into slumber.

 _Bzzt bzzt._ You pawed at your phone, lazily swiping the screen as it lit up with notifications.

"Nerd, did you hear me?" Undyne plopped herself next to you, playfully punching you in the leg. You cried out, and jolted which caused more pain, and whimpered. "Gah! You're such a weakling!" She laughed earnestly. "We've got some of our friends joining us today. We were going to have you meet them yesterday but you took off with that skeleton." She winked playfully.

Ah yes, Sans. Oh man, the idea of making out with him made your skin tingle. He was someone to be wary of, because if he played his cards right you knew you would be putty in his hands… and the idea wasn't unwanted. "Okay, can't wait." You smiled in earnest.

Undyne chuckled in what you could only assume would be a sinister fashion, before getting off the couch. You glanced at your phone noticing a text from an unknown number.

xxx-xxxx: 9:52 a.m.

 ***knock knock**

me: 10:07 a.m.

 **who's there?**

xxx-xxxx: 10:07 a.m.

 ***cereal**

You quirked a brow, having a pretty good feeling whom this was.

Me: 10:08 a.m.

 **cereal who?**

xxx-xxxx 10:12 a.m.

 ***cereal nice to meet you last night.**

You actually laughed out loud. After taking in his punch line for a moment, you tried to think of a pun… or a joke, or anything witty. Nope. Nothing came.

The door knocked. "Got it!" You mumble, easing yourself off the couch. You took your sweet time shuffling toward the door, and the knocking continued. You opened the door and were met with a tall skeleton with a huge grin, and white armor with red boots and gloves marched in.

"UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYR- OH! A HUMAN GIRL IS HERE? HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST BE A FRIEND OF UNDYNE! I BET YOU HAVE HEARD LOTS ABOUT ME! MY REPUTATION PRECEDES ME, NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

You hit your hand in your fist as your expression lit up. "You're Papyrus! I've heard many wonderful things about you from Undyne, love for all things pasta not withstanding!" You held out your hand, and he met it eagerly for a handshake. "It is a great pleasure to finally be able to put such a handsome face to such an great name." You beamed. You chose to leave out the bit where Undyne said he was a bit self-absorbed.

His face tinted a soft orange, but returned to their alabaster color when his eyes widened with a thought. "I'm sure you have heard of my lazy brother, Sans." He reached behind him, pulling out the lazy skeleton.

You startled as you and Sans made eye contact, a small blush creeping across your face. Now completely sober, you realized what a dick move you pulled last night, and truthfully, you didn't think you'd be facing him so soon, or really actually at all.

"We've met." You said softly, and Sans waved lazily.

Papyrus struck a quizzical pose, "Sans, is this one of your one time late night datefriends?"

You barked out a laugh before slapping your hand over your mouth, your face crimson. You so totally knew it! He _was_ one of those hit it and quit it guys! You suddenly didn't feel so guilty. "nah bro-"

He was cut off as Undyne stomped into the living room. "Have you guys met my friend? She's tough for a human, which isn't saying much, so she basically a wimp."

You mumbled unappreciative, shuffling back to the couch, and with a hiss softly settled back into the plush leather, and tucked your feet up underneath you. You noticed Sans was at the other end, hands shoved into his hoodie, eyes closed. How did he get there, wasn't he standing over at the doorway?

"nice shirt."

"Oh," you looked down and felt a little bit of heat in your cheeks. "Ha, yeah… thanks." You picked at imaginary lint on your pants. This really didn't have to be awkward. Sans seemed to not care, so you could do the same. With one careful glance at him, you tucked your arms in-between your legs, and closed your eyes. Naps negated everything awkward, and sure enough you started to drift off.

Before you could really fall asleep, you had a terrifying sensation that you were being flung. You instinctively curled around the arm holding you; while pleading for mercy, and screaming you were scared, and sure that you were going to die.

You heard Undyne's ever-sinister cackle. "You're such a dork!" She laughed heartily. "You're here to meet my friends! Not sleep!" She started flinging her arm around.

"D-doesn't she l-look like a m-monkey clinging t-to Undyne." Alphys observed.

"you guys should quit monkeying around." Sans chuckled.

"SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LOLLYGAGGING!"

Your post workout fatigued muscles gave out and you flew across the house, eyes screwed shut, waiting for an impact into whatever.

But it never came. Instead a calming but restrictive sensation flooded your chest, making your breathing tight, and when you opened your eyes you realized you were surrounded by cyan magic, and a glowing in your chest was a dark blue heart. You were just inches away from crashing into the television.

You were softly lowered to the ground, where you sat, the sensation on your chest making you feel heavier, before the magic disappeared, and the blue colored heart flashed another color, one you missed, before it had retreated into your chest.

But no one was looking at you, they were all looking at Sans who was standing, hand held out. You noticed that they all looked surprised that he just used magic… or maybe he used magic to save you… or both?

"Thank you, Sans." You said softly, your voice slicing through the tension in the room. Papyrus and Undyne both ran to you, kneeling in front of you, both talking so fast and loud you couldn't make out what they said. "How about we eat?" You forced a smile, your heart still pounding.

Undyne and Papyrus both helped you up, and you shuffled toward the table, sitting at the head of the table, Alphys on your left and Papyrus on your right. Sans sat next to Papyrus, and Undyne next to Alphys.

"i've heard that humans are flighty, but that's just ridiculous." Sans winked at you.

You involuntarily laughed, covering your mouth and adverting your gaze.

"BROTHER! THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOONDOGGLING!" Taller skeleton wagged a gloved finger at his brother, and you mouthed the word boondoggling questioningly. "CAN'T YOU SEE THE HUMAN IS EMBARRASSED AND THIS IS MAKING IT MORE AWKWARD FOR HER. WE ARE ABOUT TO PARTAKE OF OUR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, CAN'T WE PLEASE NOT HAVE ANY PUNS?"

"aw bro, you don't need to be so soar about it." Sans shrugged nonchalant.

You snickered. "Oh Papyrus, I'm fine. If I had a _penne_ for every time Undyne tried to throw me, well I would be flying high." You grinned really big, your eyes twinkling with pride and a little mischief.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DORK!" Undyne 'playfully' punched your shoulder.

"Don't be _alfredo_ the puns!" You were unstoppable.

"heh. the pastabilities are endless."

You really cracked up this time. Sans was so much better at this then you were, but that was what made it amazing.

"i think she think's i'm humerus."

You couldn't stop laughing, clutching the table for support. Papyrus started laughing too, and before you realized it, everyone was laughing. It wasn't that they thought Sans was funny, but your laugh was infectious.

Once everything calmed down, you sighed happily. "U-um," Alphys voice drew your attention. "N-n-next weekend?"

"OH! I totally forgot! Undyne, I talked to Kyle from accounting, and he's down with us borrowing his cabin this coming weekend, if you're still game."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that. Why are we going again?"

"Uh, to watch the meteor shower." You said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then turned to look at Papyrus and Sans. "Living in the city is great and all, but you can't see the stars… Oh hey, I know this is kind of short notice, but you're more than welcome to come."

"uh… yeah. that sounds _out of this world_."

You rolled your eyes and chuckled softly.

"YES HUMAN! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MOST EXCITING OFFER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO GRACE YOUR WEEKEND GETAWAY WITH MY PRESENECE FOR ONCE I AM THERE IT WILL BECOME A WEEKEND TO BE REMEMBERED!"

"That's great! I'll text you the details." You turned back to Alphys. "I did look into renting a telescope, but," you shrugged. "I think it would be better to buy one, so I'm looking up what kind I want to get."

"i have a telescope." Sans relaxed voice interjected.

"Oh, that would be great! I mean, if you're comfortable with bringing it. I don't want you to think we're using you or anything." You chuckled nervously.

"it's cool. i don't mind."

"YES, BUT YOU MUST BE CAREFUL WITH SANS. HE WILL PRANK YOU WITH HIS TELESCOPE." He nodded sagely. You raised an eyebrow, your look imploring him to continue, but Papyrus remained oblivious and began shoveling spaghetti onto his plate.

Your eyes flicked to Sans and paused when you realized he was staring at you. Your cheeks grew warm, and you debated on seeing who would look away first.

It was you. You couldn't hold his gaze; it made you feel transparent, like he could see right through you, which unsettled you. His eyes looked old, like he lived a thousand lifetimes. "Great spaghetti." You muttered absently.

Undyne eyed you suspiciously, but chose not to say anything.

You finished dinner without much else happening aside from some idle chit-chat and some hilarious monologue from Papyrus.

"It was great meeting you guys, I think I should head home though." You gave a small wave.

Undyne threw an arm around your shoulder, "Why? You ain't got nuthin' to do. You always watch anime with us, so stay longer, nerd." You grimaced, allowing her to guide you to the couch, and pushed you down sitting next to Sans. Undyne couldn't be more obvious if she tried. Her and Alphys began sorting through anime, debating on what they wanted to watch.

Papyrus was standing in front of the guitar, and gently picked it up. He sat next to you, and began to clumsily strum the strings. You winced noticing how out of tune it was.

"Hey, can I see it?" You held out your hand. He handed it over, and you scooted to the end of the couch, and began to twang the strings, twisting the tuning heads accordingly. Once done, you gave a soft strum, and did a little rift. "Here." You offered the guitar.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU PLEASE PLAY US A SONG?"

"Uh…" you looked down, heat rising in your cheeks. "I guess." You said softly, and began strumming to 'No Other Way' by Jack Johnson.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU SING THE WORDS?"

"Ah, uh, I, uh… don't sing."

"PLEASE? FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" He pulled out these adorable puppy dog eyes, that melted your heart.

You took a deep breath and began the song over, mentally grumbling.

 _"_ _When your mind is a mess,_

 _So is mine,_

 _I can't sleep,_

 _Cause it hurts when I think,_

 _My thoughts aren't at peace,_

 _With the plans that we make,_

 _Chances we take,_

 _They're, not yours and not mine,_

 _There's waves that can break,_

 _All the words that we say,_

 _And the words that we mean,_

 _Words can fall short,_

 _Can't see the unseen,_

 _Cause the world is awake,_

 _For somebody's sake, please close your eyes woman,_

 _Please get some sleep…_

 _And know that, if I knew,_

 _All the answers, I would,_

 _Not hold them from you'd_

 _Know all the things that I'd know_

 _We told each other, there is no other way…mhmm mmm mhmm"_ You winced as your voice fell short of the note.

"I'm sorry…" You blushed, handing the guitar over. "I'm not used to playing for people."

" 's good." "WOWIE, THAT WAS AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR THE REST OF THE SONG!"

"Yeah, some other time." You said sweetly. "Undyne, I'm exhausted. I'm going to head out." You turned toward the taller skeleton, but he had already swooped you up into a tight hug.

"I HAD A GREAT TIME MEETING YOU, HUMAN! I CANNOT WAIT FOR OUR WEEKEND TRIP!"

"Yeah, me too." You smiled big, patting his back. He set you down, and you gave Sans a small wave, "It was nice to see you again, Sans."

"you too, pal." His grin stretched and he winked. Your heart fluttered.

* * *

You stopped at your front door, pulling out your keys when an envelope with your name grabbed your attention. You reached for it, and opened it.

Inside was a letter, and some pictures spilled out of the folded paper, and onto the floor. You reached for the pictures; your stomach lurched as you realized what the images were.

They were images of you and Sans making out, pushed up against your car in front of that restaurant, and then you leading him by the hand up the stairwell to your apartment. You looked over your shoulder, fear pulsing through you, swooped up the pictures and hurried into your apartment.

Locking the door you sat on the floor and opened the letter with shaky hands.

 _Hello my beautiful goddess,_

 _I have been watching you for a while now; keeping tabs to make sure that you are safe. I have considered approaching you, but I become to shy when I think of standing in your ethereal like presence, so I imagine you could feel my horror when last night you came home with a skeleton monster._

 _My beautiful goddess tainting herself with that creature of death. I will keep a diligent watch upon you, and soon will muster up the courage to introduce myself. I would also advise you to stay away from creatures such as that skeleton, as I would not want anything to happen to you or them._

 _~Your knight in waiting_

You felt sick. You jumped up and closed every blind in your apartment. Obviously the next course of action would be to get the police involved, talk to the apartment complex about anyone suspicious, and… should you alert Sans? Is he really involved in this?

You ran into your bedroom and pulled out your Sig P239, loading the magazine, and racked the gun, and tucked it into your pants. You grabbed your phone. Sans deserved to know, putting him and Papyrus in harms way would be uncouth. With shaking hands you brought up his contact information

Me 8:12 pm:

 **hey, just got some creepy letter and pics from a stalker. Normally I wouldn't bother you about this, but since you're in the pics with me, just be careful. Ok?**

Sans the Skeleton 8:13 pm:

 ***what are you talking about? is this a joke?**

You snapped a layout of the pictures and letter and sent the image

Me 8:13 pm:

 **Not my type of joke just be careful.**

Sans the Skeleton 8:14pm:

 ***what about you? will you be ok?**

Me 8:15pm:

 **Well, if I don't make it, you'll probably hear about it on tomorrow's news… but seriously, I should be fine. Scared shitless, but fine. Good night.**

Sans the Skeleton 8:17 pm:

 ***g'night.**

You grabbed a bottle of wine, popped the cork and threw yourself onto the couch. There would not be much sleep tonight.

~With Sans

Sans stared at his phone in disbelief. He debated on teleporting to your apartment, but then he didn't want to be invasive. You two had just met, and he wasn't sure he wanted to pursue anything with you. Yes, you were charming, and yes you enjoyed his terrible puns, but he was a monster. You were a human. He wasn't boyfriend material… too lazy for that.

He threw himself on his unmade bed, with sheets waded up at the foot of the bed, skeleton arm over his eyes. Maybe some shut-eye would help the problem to go away…

Several hours later he rolled over, unable to sleep. _ok, how about i just check the outside of her apartment. make sure nothing funny is going on, then i teleport back here._ He nodded, his mind made up. Yes, just a quick check up would be harmless.

He could see light coming out your closed blinds, and he heard muffled sobs from inside. He sighed, and raised his fist, ready to rap on the door.

* * *

You jumped, yanking your sig out, scraping your back in the process. You scrambled over to the door, unsteady, inebriated from consuming a whole bottle of wine.

"Who's there?" You try to sound intimidating, because no one in his or her right mind would be knocking on your door at 1 in the morning.

"orange." You recognized that voice.

You unlocked the door, and threw yourself on Sans. "I was so scared." You bit back sobs.

"hey, you're supposed to say 'orange who?' " He said rubbing your back. You nodded your head, pulling him into the apartment, and locking the door behind him, but not before looking over his shoulder scanning the hallway.

"Orange who?"

"welp, my punch line is moot. i was gonna say 'orange you gonna let me in?' but i'm already here." He laughed awkwardly, a light blue blush dusting across his cheeks. He noticed you set your gun on the counter top, and you were still wearing your clothes from earlier, humming mental approval of how attractive you looked in sweats and a t-shirt. "pretty freaked out, huh?"

You hugged yourself, looking down. "Yeah… its days like these I realize how much I took him for granted."

"him?" He mentally scolded himself for being nosy.

"Oh? Sorry. I usually don't talk about him, uh, Jacob. He was my late husband." You shrugged awkwardly. "It makes people feel weird."

Sans eyes went wide, his eye-lights disappearing, his eye sockets being vast pools of darkness.

You laughed awkwardly, "So yeah, I'm a widow."

"uh…" Sans was at a loss of words. He assumed maybe you had a bad break up or something, but he never thought that you were single because of that.

You could sense his discomfort, and thought of the first joke that came to mind. "Well, you know losing a husband can be hard… in my case it was almost impossible." You grimaced as soon as you delivered the punch line.

"i bet he'd be rolling in his grave if he heard that one."

"Oh man, he did not like my jokes." You rolled your eyes laughing softly, you and Sans made your way toward the couch.

"not a funny guy?"

"He was funny, we just laughed at different things, but he would still humor me." You smiled wistfully.

"you said you took him for granted?"

"I took for granted how safe he made me feel. I'm kind of a space cadet, and he was so observant. If anything threatened us, he would take care of it. Like this stalker nonsense; I would have to beg him to not shoot the guy." You laughed dryly. "He was so protective, it was almost suffocating, but… he was only taking care of me, and anyway, I can't fight so…"

You looked down at your hands, clenching and un-clenching your fists.

"how long has it been?"

You met Sans eyes. They seemed so patient, and so soft, the way the bore into you, making your soul feel bare, vulnerable. "It's been almost two years." You said softly, feeling your stomach flutter. You wanted to move closer to him, to close the gap between you, but you refrained.

"you look like you're doing well."

You looked away, a small blush heating your face. "It gets easier, y'know?" A lump started to form in your throat. "It doesn't stop hurting, it just starts to go numb. At first… I thought I was going to break…" The silence stretched for a long time. "Alphys befriended me when I first moved here… she could tell I was depressed… she didn't stop bothering me, and I gave in. Her and Undyne wouldn't leave me alone…they helped me find my new normal."

As you were talking Sans nodded, looking intrigued, but distracted at the same time.

"Most days I'm good..." You laughed dryly. "Then something stupid will happen, like two weeks ago. I was shopping, and passed the shoyu… I mean soy sauce, and I just lost it." As you spoke your voice grew quiet, tears rolling down your cheeks.

You hastily wiped your face. "I'm so sorry. You come over here, and I'm just a sobbing mess, talking about some guy you never knew, and-" Your heart jumped when a bony finger was placed on your lips, silencing you. Your eyes locked with his, watching those small white lights.

"s'ok now. you're not alone anymore." He said so softly, and although he had that fixed smile, it looked so serious.

"Yeah…?"

He pulled back his finger, and patted his leg. "lay your head down, and relax. i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya."

You nodded silently and laid your head on his femur, and curled up into a ball, closing your eyes, breathing deeply, sleep claiming you quickly.

He let out a sigh, when he felt your body relax and your breathing deepen, indicating you were asleep. The gentle tugging on his soul was an interesting sensation, and he honestly didn't know what to make of it. When you looked at him with those wide eyes, he could see everything you felt. You were so easy to read.

He lazily ran his phalanges through your hair, noting the soft and silky texture. The soft vanilla and lavender sent wafted up to him, making him long to bury his face into your hair. Your delicate frame made him want to hold you down, and give you reasons to mutter dirty moans and sweet nothings to him from your soft pink lips.

He let out a throaty sigh, looking away. That's when he noticed the empty wine bottle on the table. He easily deduced your behavior was most likely a result of drinking. After a moment of consideration he decided to put in your bed. You would sleep better there anyway.

He laid you on your bed and pulled the blanket over your sleeping form, and gave you a long once over before standing up. He paused, feeling a slight tug on his jacket.

"Please." You whispered so soft, so anxious. "Stay."

He let out a sigh through his teeth, his hand gently taking yours. "sure thing, sweetheart." He slid out of his jacket, and climbed into the bed, his soul pounding hard. You pressed your body up against his, his arm under your head, you ran your fingers along his radius and ulna then twined your fingers around his, and his other hand you placed on your hip, tangling your fingers with his. As soon as you were settled you were asleep again.

He laid there, eyes wide, and his face a very dark blue, shocked that he was spooning a girl be barely knew, and still had not slept with. He was positive you could have heard his soul throbbing if you weren't asleep. His senses were overwhelmed with scent of your shampoo, your skin, the warmth coming off of your body, the way your thumb brushed his proximal phalanx.

He forced his eyes closed, willing himself to sleep, because if he didn't he would probably do something you both would regret by the morning.

 **So, reader has quiet the back story, eh? Hope you guys like it. I'll try to post weekly from now on, if not weekly then definitely bi-monthly. Read, review, let me know what you think, or if there is anything you want to see/know, lemme know. FYI... writing Sans is redonkulously hard... just sayin'**

 **Oh, late edit: Shout out to my reviewers: Sweetoze, Imthefallenchild, emilyrodriguesroches, UndertaleIsLife, rainbow51743, Giggle813, justfreakingfandomtrash (sorry dashes like to be omitted), Not Bob's House, and zalladane nyx. You guys are Awesome! Thanks for encouraging me to continue. I send you hugs and little puppies/kitties/dragons (pick your fav).**


	3. Cops, Concepts, Catsup

**A/N: hey everyone. sorry for the mega late update. so I've been on the road for... well a month now... we're moving, me and my little family. I have access to a computer to type, but wifi is spotty, lol. I'm updating on my phone because I love you all so much, and its "easier". Hahaha ... (Sigh).**

 **so next update should hopefully be Thursday since we're going to be in a hotel then, and I'll have some down time.**

 **ill start the chapter now, and give shout outs at the end :)**

Chapter Begin:

The sun's rays filtered through the blinds, shining onto your face. You could feel your fingers wrapped around warm bony fingers. You weren't quite sure how you ended up in this position, but you felt rested, and safe. You worked your fingers loose, and turned yourself to face him, Sans.

Looking at his face asleep made your heart flutter. You stroked the side of his skull softly, then moved to trace the corner of his grin. The way you felt drawn to Sans scared you, but at the same time, it brought reassurance.

Your rational mind pointed out that he was a skeleton, and there was no purpose of your attraction. He wasn't even human, but maybe that was what you liked about him, and his personality, oh his humor was remarkable.

Your fingers slowly moved down, tracing his clavicle, and moved further still stroking his sternum, your breathing becoming heavier. Your curiosity was teasing your imagination, and you wanted to see what all he had to offer, what he was so willing to give you two nights ago. He moaned softly, and your breath hitched, your hand frozen.

Heat flooded your face, and you carefully withdrew yourself from the sleeping skeleton. The hell woman! You've known him two days, TWO DAYS! You headed into the bathroom, pulling off your shirt, and started up the shower. You jumped in, cursing the cold that made your skin prickle. Crazy, crazy! That's what all this is, and I'm not even ready for this, but I'm practically throwing myself at him! What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know how to go about this, or if I want to!

You scrubbed your hair vigorously, and then the rest of your body. Once thoroughly scrubbed down, you stepped out of the shower, securing a towel around your wet form. You tip-toed around your bedroom, grabbing some clothes to wear, then paused, observing the sleeping monster in your bed. Your heart fluttered again, and your face grew hot.

You dressed in the living room where he wouldn't be able to see you, and then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

You had finished up the bacon and scrambled eggs, and began slicing fruit when Sans came out, bony hand rubbing an eye socket.

"Good morning sunshine." You beamed. He paused, giving you a stunned expression coupled with wide eyes and bright small eye-lights, a faint blue blush spreading across his cheekbones. Definitely cute. "I hope you're hungry."

He sat at the counter, and you set a plate in front of him with scrambled eggs and bacon. "I haven't picked up more ketchup. Sorry."

"s'ok." He had already regained his composure. "it looks eggcellent. i'm sure i'll be bacon for more."

You paused for a moment before chortling, resuming your fruit salad prep. "I admire how witty you are." You saw him pause out of the corner of your eye for a moment, a small blush forming, before he resumed eating. Once he was finished he pushed his plate to the side, and rested his chin on his hand.

"so… this morning…"

You froze mid chop, your eyes wide.

"yeah… i was awake." Sans smirked, his eyes giving you a once over. He couldn't help but chuckle; you were still frozen in place. "ya wanna explain what you were doin'?"

You forced yourself to meet his gaze, mortified. "I uh… well Sans, what do you want me to say?"

"the truth would be a start."

Your breathing became tight, your cheeks on fire. "Well…" How were you to recover from this? You weren't being innocent, that was for sure, but you obviously weren't ready to make a move…

"I would be lying… if I said I wasn't attracted to you… sexually." You adverted your gaze. "But, I, um, haven't been intimate with anyone but Jacob…ever, so…" You swallowed, unsure of yourself.

His smirk vanished, replaced by a look of astonishment. "wait…" He put his hand to his head, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. "you've only been with one guy?"

You looked up, your feathers a bit ruffled. "I'm not ashamed of it."

He stared you down, eyelights wolfish, like he was ready to devour you. It kind of irked you. Like he thought you were so innocent, and naïve. It made you want to turn the tables on him.

You put your knife down, and stepped around the counter, casually leaning close to him. "What are you thinking?" You smiled innocuously.

"how I'd like to teach ya a few things." He leaned in, his voice laced with magic, sending shivers up your spine. Keep your composure, girl, put him in his place.

You chuckled, your eyes narrowed, "Oh Sansy, that's cute." You leaned in, your hand rubbing the upper part of his femur. "I think, if anyone was to teach anyone anything, it would be me..." You gently kissed the corner of his grin. "Teaching…" you gently trailed your lips down his jawline, "you." You lightly sucked his neck vertebrae, and heard him groan.

Mission accomplished. He was hot and bothered, and it barely took anything… but… you also felt that burning sensation in-between your thighs. You pushed through, feigning confidence.

"But… I'm just not ready…yet." You pulled back and winked, hoping he couldn't see the fact that your breath quickened or that you let your hand linger on his femur a little longer than you should have let it. You could hear a guttural growl, and his hands were clenched into fists, his eyelights intense small lights.

"As much fun as it would be to fool around on a Sunday morning, I do have errands to run. Stalker business and all, so I'm going to put this food away, and then head out." You were trying to save face by acting non-nonchalant. You honestly didn't foresee your 2 year sex hiatus affecting your ability to flirt with no consequences... until now.

Sans sat there, quiet, observing, while you put the food away. After you put the food away, you were zipping up your jacket when Sans voice interrupted the heavy silence.

"let me come with you."

You looked up surprised.

"i'm a part of this, so let me help."

* * *

You stood in front of a glass divider, the officer sitting at the desk on the other side, seeming bored. Sans stood a step back, hands in his hoodie, looking around with a neutral grin fixed in place.

"So, you're telling me," The cop began, looking at your pictures, his face looked disproving. "That you have a stalker."

You gave the officer a hard look, noticing some stubble on his face, and his hair was peppered. He was probably in his late thirties, early forties.

"Well, I didn't write that letter to myself… or take those pictures." Your tone was less that warm. Sans stood casually, but focused his attention on the cop behind the divider. "I know there are laws against this." You waved your hand against the picture and letter. "The moment he made a threat."

The man shrugged. "I dunno, it could be warning. I mean, you are whoring around with that monster."

Sans stiffened behind you. Your breath hitched, rage pumping through your veins, coming from nowhere. Gaze narrowing, you swallowed deliberately, and forced your voice to sound even and calm.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I heard you correctly. I'm sure you meant to say something else." You smiled tightly, hoping he would take this chance to correct his bigoted and erroneous statement.

"I said, 'it could be a warning. You are whoring around with that monster.' " He met your gaze straight on.

Your fists clenched, and a dark smirk flitted onto your face. "Better than whoring with a pig."

As soon as the words left your mouth you realized your blunder. The officer's eyes grew wide as saucers, and his face turned a strange purple color as he made a weird grunting noise. Fear surged over your rage, panicked you grabbed Sans arm, and practically ran out of the police station, enraged, embarrassed, disgusted, proud, afraid, and ashamed.

As soon as you got into the car you hit your head against the steering wheel, blinking back tears. Sans laughing caught you off guard. You turned to look at him, perplexed.

"oh man, his face. you really arrested him with that insult." He tilted his head back, his smile wide and genuine. "that was savage though. heh."

You nodded, your vision blurry with tears. There was no way you could drive now. The adrenaline left you shaking, especially your legs, so you couldn't use the pedals, and you were blind with tears… and distracted, and angry with yourself for reacting to that lame cops goading. You felt a warm and hard hand on your shoulder.

"hey, it's ok. he was being a jerk. let me drive, 'kay?"

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. You were pretty sure as soon as you spoke you would come unraveled.

Once you switched side, you relaxed into the passenger seat, focusing on breathing. Once you were home, you would let yourself cry. Sans didn't need to put up with your emotional nonsense. You both drove in silence for some time.

"i'm sorry." His voice cut through the silence, the car sitting in traffic.

"Why are you sorry?" You were kind of surprised as the sudden apology.

"That this is happening. If I hadn't kissed you, none of this would've happened."

"I don't accept." You give him a hard stare. He stared back, looking a bit bewildered. "You're not apologizing for kissing me. You're apologizing for being a monster, and I don't accept that."

"but if i wasn't a monster, this wouldn't be happening."

"Well, then I'm sorry."

He blinked, and gave you a searching gaze. "for?"

"Being a girl, because, if I wasn't then I wouldn't have this stalker issue, and you wouldn't have been brought into this. Also, we never would have kissed... and I wouldn't have hit on you."

"that's a stupid apology."

"Yeah… it's like apologizing for being a monster." You smiled playfully, nudging him. "We apologize for our actions, never for who we are."

"heh. yeah, i suppose so…"

"Thank you," You said softly. You heard him 'hm?' "For being here with me. It's not your job, but I really am thankful. It's making this easier for me."

"heh. no prob. guess you could say i've got your spine."

You groaned, and shook your head. "Terrible."

"Thanks for driving me home. Are you sure you don't need a ride back to your place?" You shut the door to the passenger side.

" 's cool. i know a short cut." Sans walked over to you, holding out your keys. You took them from him, your fingers grazing his, sending tingles up your arm.

"Alright. Thanks again… for everything. You barely know me, and have already done so much." You neck felt warm, a blush creeping up, looking away for a second.

"text me if anything happens, 'kay?" He said, taking a step closer. Your eyes locked with his, his grin serious, and his eye lights small and focused, your heart thumping in your chest. "i'm serious."

You nodded, words eluding you. He took that as good enough, shoved one of his hands into his pocket, while raising the other half-heartedly. "see ya around." He turned and started to walk away.

You kind of wanted him to stay, but at the same time, you were ready to let everything out, and you wanted to do it alone. You turned and headed up the stairs to your apartment.

* * *

Sans the Skeleton 5:56 p.m.

*knock knock?

Me 5:58 p.m.

Who's there?

Sans the Skeleton 5:59 p.m.

*a broken pencil

me 5:59 p.m.

A broken pencil who?

Sans the Skeleton 6:00 p.m.

*nevermind, it's pointless.

Me 6:00 p.m.

hmm... i rate that a 8.9 ;p

Only one day had passed since the stalker incident, but nothing had changed. Sans and you would exchange jokes via text. Although you initially gave him your number for the sake of dating, you actually preferred this.

Having Sans around made you want to do things… things you didn't know if you could handle. Also, since he ran in the same group with Undyne and Alphys you didn't want to jeopardize your relationship with them in the pursuit of getting laid. You also recognized that since you weren't anything with Sans, trying to form any relationship in any romantic sense was unhealthy, and extremely weird and creepy.

"Aunty, why are you smiling?" A little child with short brown hair and dark skin, popped up, smiling.

"Huh, oh nothing. Okay Frisk, let's take a look at your homework." You put your phone down and reached across the table pulling papers to you. "Algebra huh? So… since we're working on this together, does that make us algebros?"

"Get out." Frisk gave you a flat look.

"Aw, c'mon. I came up with that off the top of my head." Their look remained unchanging. "Fine, fine… I'll quit-"

"Don't"

"-Going off tangent." You snickered.

Frisk groaned, face palming themselves. Toriel walked in, holding two plates, each one with a piece of pie. "How is it going, my child?"

Frisk glared at you, gladly taking the pie, and taking a huge bite. "She won't stop making puns."

You shrugged innocently, putting your hands up in mock defense. "She makes it out like I'm a radical function." Another groan escaped the young human. "Okay, okay. I'm good, no more, I promise."

Toriel sat diagonal to you. "I do have one question though, my dear." You turned to her, your expression earnest. "What's 7Q plus 3Q?"

"Uh, Ten Q?"

"You're welcome." Toriel beamed. Frisk moaned, forehead hitting the table, and you burst out laughing. Once everything calmed down, Toriel began talking again. "We will be able to make it to the weekend retreat this Friday. To be honest, I am quite excited for what is to happen." She smiled, her presence so regal.

"Really, it'll mean the world to Alphys if you guys are there." You returned her smile. "I also invited some other friends of Alphys if you don't mind. They're skeleton monsters."

"Uncle Paps and Uncle Sans!" Frisk perked up.

"Oh, you know them?" After you said it, you felt kind of stupid. How could they not? Everyone from the Underground knew each other. "Yeah, mom and Uncle Sans keep telling stupid jokes to each other." Frisk grumbled, but you could tell it was half-hearted.

You waggled your eyebrows at Tori. "Jokes, huh?" You felt kind of weird joking about this, given the fact that you sucked face with him, but you weren't anything to Sans. If anything, this would make it easier to distance yourself.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I know what you're thinking, but it is only a friendship." She laughed heartily.

"Ah, you friend-zoned him." Stop joking! She paused, giving you a quizzical look. "You denied him a relationship." Why are you even talking about this? This is so weird, but you couldn't stop.

"Oh, we tried." Your jaw dropped. Deep inside you felt a lurch, but ignored it. "It was just not meant to be." She said dismissively. You nodded, sensing that this conversation was done, which was for the better, but somewhere deep in your mind you were trying to figure out how a skeleton and a goat would workout.

"Aunty, how do I solve for the 'x'?" Frisk's brows were furrowed, as they stared at the paper. You leaned over, ready to help

* * *

You looked at all the brands of ketchup. You would pick one up, read the contents, and then pick up another. "This is so stupid, just pick one." You grabbed a bottle then the question of whether Sans would like it or not, and put it back. Like, did he have a favorite brand, or would he prefer homemade ketchup? The supply you bought here would have to last the whole weekend.

"that's a good one." the ever cool and relaxed voice behind you made you jump.

"Oh sweet baby sloths, I just died a little on the inside." You breathed, putting a hand to your chest, feeling your heart pound, almost painfully.

He chuckled deep. "i was afraid I wouldn't be able to ketchup to you."

You rolled your eyes, and grabbed a couple more bottles of ketchup and put them in your cart. "Do you have any more to share?"

"i relish the fact that you just asked." His grin was mischievous.

"Oh lord, what did I start?" You grinned really wide, laughing.

"i do think i could mustard up a few more." He waggled his brows.

"Wow, just wow." You were seriously amazed. You loved a good pun, but this guy breathed them, and it amazed you. You navigated your cart through the store as he kept on with his puns. The spice aisle was your favorite so far.

You paused at the deli counter, and placed an order. While waiting for your food, you gave Sans a sly grin. "Why didn't the oyster give to charity?"

"i dunno, why?" He obviously knew the answer, you could tell, but he seemed amused that you were trying.

"Because he was shellfish!" Your giddy delivery had your whole face light up. He did chuckle, but it was to obviously humor you, and he thought it was cute that you were trying. "Oh, I almost forgot the cheese." You walked a few steps down and began looking through the plethora of options. You smirked and picked up a small wedge. "Can't have a gouda time without this."

His smile widened and he held his face with his one hand while laughing.

"I totally caught you off guard. This is amazing." You acted like you took a picture of him. "Memories!"

"welp, they say cheese puns are grate."

You bit your lip, running through all the cheese related puns you could think of. "Unbrielievable."

"Don't get cheesed off." He quipped effortlessly.

"You keep telling these puns and you'll be forever provolone." You made a finger gun motion, and clicked your tongue.

"aw, i wouldn't want to get bonely, now would i?"

"Ahem, ma'am. Your food." The worker seemed agitated. You smiled meekly and accepted the wrapped package.

"Sorry." He grumbled and went back to work. "Jeez he doesn't have to have such a stinky attitude." You mumbled quietly to Sans. He sniggered.

After you checked out, and Sans bought what he came for, you walked out together. "So, what did you drive?"

"you're being nosy."

"I am."

"took a shortcut."

"You walked here?"

He shrugged.

"Y'know, I don't mind giving you a ride to your place. I mean," you sighed, "It's not like I have anyone to go home to… man that sounds depressing… maybe I should get a dog?" You whispered the last bit to yourself.

He seemed to think this over for a bit, before shrugging. "sure. i am a lazy bones after all." He wouldn't be honest with you. He really liked your company, and this gave him a reason to see you more, without it meaning anything.

You loaded the groceries into your trunk and climbed in. "take a left out of here." He pointed; you could see that he already had his destination in mind.

Your radio started up with Pentatonix blaring. You blushed, turning it all the way down. "Sorry."

"acapella?"

"Uh, yeah." You shrugged. "Jacob loved them, and anything music. It grew on me."

"you're in treble now."

"Give it a rest. I'm sharp when it comes to music puns. You're just lucky you're not A minor, or this would be going double time."

He blinked, smile faltering before returning wider than before; stretching across his skull, a hearty laugh filling the car.

"Jacob was a music teacher." You replied bashful. "So, I learned every musical pun I could, to plague him."

"oh yea?" the silence sat in the atmosphere, curiosity gnawing on the skeleton. "what grade?"

You looked over, kind of tickled that he asked. "He taught elementary school music. He loved kids, so… working with them made sense."

Sans swallowed, curiousity not satiated. "didja want kids?"

Pursed your lips and shrugged. "We tried, but I couldn't… well, um, anyway... It worked out for the better." The silence stretched for a moment before you spoke again. "Wow, um, sorry. That really brought this conversation down. Help, pun up with something to lighten the mood, ha ha."

He leaned his head back, forcing a chuckle. "this really isn't my forte, you have me beat."

"That was flat." You sniggered.

More silence.

"why do you like puns so much?" He really wanted to know if you were just humoring him, or if it was genuine. You couldn't really like them, as much as you let on, could you?

You glanced over and smiled. "Because they're a play on words. I love anything that requires wit. I mean, not any bone head could come up… oh, AH! I forgot, you're a skeleton, I didn't mean, I didn't…" You looked away, humiliated.

Sans lost it, roaring with laughter, clutching his stomach

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." You whispered.

He wiped a tear from his eye, and let out a contented sigh. "forgeddaboudit, it all just went through me anyways."

"Man, you're so cool. " Your cheeks colored slightly, but you spared him a glance and smiled sincerely.

Sans felt his face heat up. He had no idea how you could pull on him like this. He liked it, but at the same time it put him off. He didn't know how to keep up with you. You drew him in, but you weren't obvious about it. You weren't playing a game, you already laid your cards out. You liked him. He could make a move, or not. Even if he didn't do anything you would just let your guard down, let yourself out, and he found himself drawn toward it. It alarmed him.

"just cool?" He teased. He had to recover.

"No. You're Sansational." You winked.

Thump thump. He looked away.

"So, uh, you haven't given me directions in awhile, did you forget I was driving you home."

He completely forgot. He looked down, his face bluer than a blueberry. "i'm that way." He pointed behind you. There was no recovery from this now.

You could sense his discomfort, and decided to help ease it. He may be a jerk that enjoyed putting you in awkward situations, but you were better than that. "You are not the first victim to my vixen ways." Your voice carried a false bravado. "For I really am that great, smart, and captivating."

He nodded, still adverting his gaze.

You huffed, and turned up the radio, and began to sing along. Perhaps distracting him would help divert the awkwardness he was feeling. You were shameless... if he couldn't handle you like this, he would never tolerate you.

You could feel him watch you, so you acted a little goofy, bobbing your head, and sing a little louder, and gave your all during rap solos. When you glanced at him he seemed so focused and intent; like he was studying you, so you would smile bigger.

Finally you arrived at his apartment complex.

"welp. guess we're here."

You could sense his hesitation.

"Like, in a literal sense, or a meta sense?" You gave him a sidelong glance.

"y'wanna come up?"

You hesitated, brows furrowed. "My groceries will spoil, otherwise I totally would."

"oh, right." He rubbed the back of his head, the awkwardness in the atmosphere palatable. He easily masked his disappointment. He wasn't even really aware why he asked you up in the first place, it wasn't like you were about to mess around with him. You made that very clear.

"See you Friday?" You replied hopeful. He nodded. You climbed out and popped the trunk, handing over his bags.

He took it from you. It felt like there was something he wanted to say, something that was eating at him, but he shrugged, forced a grin, and put his hand up in a lazy wave.

"thanks for the ride. I hope I didn't drive you crazy."

"Ah ha, I see what you did there. See ya later, punk." You got back into your car, and headed home. You had to make arrangements and get things ready for this weekend.

 **Shout out to:**

 **Giggle813: thanks! I really appreciate the feedback and that keeps me hopeful I'm doing something right :)**

 **rainbow51743: aww glad you like it so far, and the kitties :3 I admit. I am thankful for the name suggestion but I'm trying to get away from that type of title... Maybe as chapters progress we can find a more suitable title, so please keep giving your suggestions!also, thank you so much for your encouragement :)**

 **thewildrabbit: thanks!**

 **Sweetooze: I definitely got the reference ;) the stalker won't make an actual appearance for several chapters so don't read too much into the crazy haha**

 **Imthefallenchild: yaaaaaay! I'm so glad you're excited about this. Sans is alot harder to write then I thought, hes complex for someone so lazy...**

 **sapphire000000: updates here, yay! Hold out for Thursday, hopefully chapter 4 should be up. Thanks for the patience.**

So... Let me know what you think, and hopefully I kept Sans in character :) have a good week guys!


	4. Cabin Retreat Part 1

**Okay, so like wow guys. Your comments made me all warm and fuzzy and inspired me to want to write more, and get more out sooner. I mean, I've only been on the road for 35 days and have traveled 5200 miles in my car during that time, but then you say nice things and I'm like, hey, I can pump out another chapter. I'm also sitting in a hotel with wifi, so that helps :)  
**

 **Shout outs at the end:**

 **Chapter Begin:**

You had just two more hours before you could leave work and head toward the cabin. Today you heard the best joke and had to text it to Sans. You were still cracking up over it.

Me 2:44 pm

 **okay, I have the best joke ever. What do you call a dinosaur that wears a cowboy hat and cowboy boots?**

Sans the Skeleton 2:45 pm

 ***idk what?**

Me 2:45 pm

 **Tyrannosaurus Tex!**

Sans the Skeleton 2:47 pm

 ***i don't think that's the best joke ever…**

You bit your lip, scowling at your phone. How can he say that? This is obviously the best joke over. It's a play on words, and it has a dinosaur in it… Just the idea of imagining a dinosaur with a cowboy hat and boots made it the best.

Me 2:50 pm

 **I'm gonna show you… if after this, you don't agree… well then, I don't know if this is going to work out… but seriously**

Sans the Skeleton 2:51 pm

 ***ok?**

You sketched out a quick thumbnail of a t-rex… t-tex, which had you snickering to yourself. After a moment of looking at it, you fixed a few things on it, then sent it to him.

Sans the Skeleton 3:15 pm

 ***you really are saur over this**

Me 3:15 pm

 **That pun was ptero-ble**

Sans the Skeleton 3:16 pm

 ***i thought that it was dino-mite**

You covered your red face, laughing. It had been while since your texting lasted longer then a quick joke exchange, and this conversation was getting better by the minute.

Me 3:18 pm

 **Oh, plesiosaur. This conversation is turning into a tyrannosaurus wreck ;) also, I'm out of puns.**

Sans the Skeleton 3:18 pm

 ***i agree this is a hot messosaurus. i guess the flirtaceous period is over.**

You put your phone down, shaking your head, resuming editing one of the scientist's thesis. Your phone buzzed again. You picked it up, surprised.

Sans the Skeleton 3:24 pm

 ***you doin ok?**

You paused, for a moment.

Me 3:26 pm

 **Yeah, 'm great. Busy as heck, but haven't had any issues come up. you ok?**

Sans the Skeleton 3:26 pm

 ***yea just checkin. c u tnite ;)**

A smirk spread across your face.

Me 3:27 pm

 **Yeah, see you. It's going to be out of this world. A real engaging experience.**

Sans the Skeleton 3:28 pm

 ***?**

You opted to not respond. Let him simmer on your text, knowing it insinuated something… something wonderful.

Soon enough it was time to leave. You sent Alphys a quick text telling her that you were going to head to the cabin a little early to make sure that everything was prepped for the stargazing event.

You got to your car and paused. There was a single rose sitting on your windshield. Your stomach dropped, and you looked around, your blood pumping hard, pounding in your ears.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

You quickly got into the car, and locked the doors. With a hard swallow you pulled out your phone, and clicked Sans contact information. But you didn't want to burden him like this… It wasn't fair to him. You weren't anything to him, just some girl.

Reasoning that maybe this was a fluke, and it meant nothing, you started your car and took off.

After awhile you were cruising on the highway when you noticed the car behind you. It was kind of familiar to the car that was behind you back in town; a lime green Chevy Camaro.

You swung from the far left to the right lane, cutting a car off, and barely made it to the exit.

The Camaro followed just as recklessly. You turned left, then right, and the car was still tailing you.

Your heart started pounding again. This time you didn't hesitate, and hit Sans' phone number, it ringing over your Bluetooth.

You whipped a fast u-turn and sped past the car, heading back for the highway. The phone kept ringing, and you whispered under your breath, "pick up, pick up, pick up."

You navigated back to the highway, cutting a car off, his horn blaring angrily at you.

"heya." His voice sounded casual.

"I'm being followed." You tried to keep the panic from your voice. You started weaving in traffic.

"what?"

"A green Chevy Camero. It's been following me since before I left the city. Sans, I'm scared." You were speeding, and the car came into view, recklessly navigating through the cars.

"what are you doing out in the countryside?"

"I needed to get to the cabin early. Oh god, I can't shake him, what am I going to do?" The underling terror was easily heard.

"hey, stay calm. it's going to be alright." You nodded even though he couldn't see you. "where are you?"

"I'm right outside Ebbot city. There's a small town up ahead… Stowe I think."

"yeah stowe. go to the candle light inn, i'll be there."

"Now?"

"now."

"Okay. Should I hang up? Should I call 911?" You felt so helpless, and afraid.

"no. i'll meet you. Just stay on the line with me."

"Okay." You didn't know how to ask how he would be there, or why, honestly, you couldn't think. At this point you were just trying to make sure that the stalker couldn't get to you. "You'll be at the Inn by the time I get there?" You couldn't help but verify. In your mind you could already see headlines: _Woman murdered in front of small town Inn._

"i'll be there." You got over onto the exit ramp, and easily found the Candle Light Inn, since it wasn't that far from the highway. Sure enough, Sans was leisurely leaning up against one of the cars. Relief flooded your chest, knowing you weren't alone.

You put your foot on the break, and rolled down your passenger window. "Need a ride, hotstuff?" You tried to sound charming, but the camero was still behind you, and you were on edge.

He winked at you. "one moment, kitten." Your face colored at the pet name.

He started for the green car, but it screamed past you both, whipping a hard left and took off for the highway. Your shoulders slumped as you leaned back into your seat, putting the car into park, the adrenaline still pumping throughout your body.

"you want me to drive?"

You scrambled out of your seat, and headed for the passengers, your legs feeling like jelly. "At this point I have to wonder if you drive my car more then I do." You joke dryly. Honestly, getting a moment to evaluate what happened without being forced to focus on driving sounded nice.

Sans stopped you from getting into the car, gently holding your forearm. "i'm glad you called me." He looked at your hand, noticing you visibly shaking.

You nodded numbly before wrapping your arms around him. You felt him stiffen for a moment before he started patting your back, and wrapping his bony appendages around you, and began stroking your hair.

"Sorry… I really need a hug right now." Once you felt settled you pulled back, the urge to kiss him surged up, but you repressed it. "You really are an amazing person. I'm just some girl you barely know, and you're really sticking your neck out for me."

He laughed nervously? You saw blue dusting his cheeks, was that a blush? " 's fine. i take care of my friends."

You smiled heartily. "I'm a friend? Since when?" He shrugged uncomfortably. You nudged him, "It's fine. So I guess you're coming to the cabin with me?" You asked the last part shyly.

He smirked, getting into the drivers seat, while you climbed into the passengers. "if we get there early, you think we could, y'know, mess around?" He gave a suggestive brow waggle.

You lightly shoved him, "Not yet… I mean… That's not what I meant. I mean I haven't thought about doing that… or doing you… or sex… oh lord this is escalating… shut up." Your cheeks flushed, burying your face in your hands, and he laughed. Why did you say that? Why couldn't you stop? Did you really want all that…? Maybe…? You stared out the window in-between your fingers, letting the silence calm you.

After several moments passed, you were admiring the beautiful mountainside when a sudden thought came to you. "Sans, are you staying at that inn?"

"nope."

You turned to look at him, his hands gripping the steering wheel firmly, his gaze focused on the road before them.

"How did you get there?"

He spared you a brief glance before shrugging. "took a shortcut."

You could sense from the way he said it, this was as in-depth as this conversation was going to get. "Thank you." You said almost too softly to be heard. It didn't matter if you understood how he worked. He was working in your best interest, so methods were irrelevant. You looked down at your hands.

"I'm pretty sure he followed me from my work."

"hm, yea?"

"When I got to my car, there was a red rose on it. I debated on texting you, but thought maybe, just maybe, it was a fluke. Or a mistake, or I don't know. I guess I didn't want to bother you. I mean, it's my problem, not yours… but once I realized he was following me… I was so scared, so I called."

He scowled, his hands tightening on the wheel. "you're not alone in this. i want you to contact me if _anything_ happens."

You looked out the window, your hand sitting uncomfortably in your lap. It felt so awkward. You honestly didn't know how you felt about involving Sans in all of this. You understood that he was begging to get involved but he wasn't obligated to you. He was barely a friend, and stalkers could be dangerous.

"would your late husband want you to fight this battle alone?"

Dang, he just took a shot below the belt. Tears sprung to your eyes and your lower lip began to tremble. "No…" your voice cracked. "He'd be so pissed, he would refuse to feed me." You laughed and cried at the same time.

"he what?"

You took a couple deep breaths, before looking at Sans' bewildered expression. "He used to punish me by refusing to cook. I mean, I hate cooking," You started laughing again. "and He really loved to do it so it showed me how upset he was." He started cracking up, and you both laughed a bit more. "God, I loved that man so much…"

"could you tell me a femur things about him?"

"Oh?" You looked up at the ceiling, "where to start? Oh his socks…" You shook your head putting a faux scowl. "He'd leave them everywhere. Everywhere. And his pants, he would literally drop them where he stood. Perfect little leg holes so he could pull them up. 'Fireman style' he said." You did an obvious eye roll.

"so… he was a slob?"

"The worst." You threw yourself back sighing with exasperation. "But, he cooked so I could overlook his slobish tendencies. Best way to my heart was through my stomach."

"what else?"

"He'd laugh at the stupidest things. Like, he would send me these videos that made no sense, and just laugh and laugh, but, he'd send me puns to make up for it."

"so, you've always been a punny person?" He sounded attentive.

"And I always will be. OH! One time he cut his finger off to impress me!" You started up laughing again.

"what?"

"So, we just got married, an he was like, 'oh hey, hey! We used to cut sugar cane stalks with machetes like this!' and he started hacking at a stalk of celery with his chef's knife, and it was like," You started acting out the motions " _chop, chop, chop, vroop_ , gone… well his knuckle actually, but still…" You wiped a tear from your eye.

"that sounds like a really he really had a handle on the situation." You sighed, giving him that 'I can't believe you made that joke' smile. "is it normal for human males to hurt themselves to impress females."

You thoughtfully pursed your lips. "Yeah, actually."

"so if I hurt myself would it impress you?" His gaze slid to you, his smile devious.

"Oh totally." You put your hand on his arm lightly, giving him a sultry look. "Please baby, sweep me off my feet." After the words left your lips, you took your hand back, and covered your mouth laughing nervously. "Sorry, that was so weird."

"weird is nice." He said softly, his cheek bones a soft blue.

"Yeah."

The silence stretched between you for a bit before Sans spoke up again.

"your car is pretty full. we just looking at stars?"

"Meh." You shrugged, trying to hide your smirk.

"you're not good with secrets are you?"

"Meh." Definitely better if you didn't talk… or look at his face. You'd give yourself away in an instant. He pulled out his phone, flicking through his text messages.

" _yeah, see you. it's going to be out of this world. a real engaging experience._ " His grin grew wide. "and I see decorations… Undyne's going to propose."

You smirked, rolling your eyes.

"or maybe alphys."

You tried to replicate your smirk eye roll.

"ah, gotcha. alphys gonna do it."

"What, I didn't say anything!" You huffed, running your hands through your hair.

"sweetheart, you're an open book." You looked over scowling. He seemed genuinely amused.

"Fine, yeah. She's going to propose, but you can't breathe a word to anyone. Anyone. We've been planning this for a month."

"we? You getting engaged too?"

"Ha ha, no. Unless you know something I don't." You waggled your eyebrows. He's genuine grin remained and he shook his head. "She's put a lot of thought into this, and I've been helping. So, just keep your lips shut…" His grin stretched… "Figuratively of course."

"y'know skeletons don't have lips."

"I never noticed." You smirked. "Mums the word, okay?'

"ok."

* * *

"Daayyymmm Kyle, you delivered." You said quietly, walking up to a rustic cabin built onto the edge of the mountain. Sans got out of the car, but seemed content to put his hands in his hoodie pockets and lean against the car. You headed for the door, unlocking and it and walking in.

Inside were high vaulted ceilings, a beautiful stone fireplace, a really comfy looking couch and recliner, with a 72 inch tv and a fully loaded and up to date kitchen.

There were 3 bedrooms, the first was the biggest and had a king sized bed. The second had a full bed and a twin pull out, and the last had just a twin bed, it was also the smallest room.

"I have died and gone to HGTV heaven." You whispered, a hand on your chest. You came out to see Sans laying on the couch, already asleep.

You unloaded all the decorations and food items and starting putting them when you noticed a sound system. "Aw yeah." You pulled out your phone and plugged it in, putting on your favorite playlist, which began to play throughout the whole cabin.

You danced about while preparing the food. Once the basic prep was done, you headed out to the deck where you started hanging lights… well you would've but you were too short, so you had to get a step ladder.

It was going really well until you got next to the cabin. It was slightly higher, and you got a brilliant idea. Using the step ladder, you balanced on the edge, and got the light hung. You continued this process with a few almost accidents until you were at the last light.

"Ah, huuuh!" With a grunt you tacked in the last light when the ladder tipped too far, you flew backwards, feet in the air, and with a small scream hit the deck with a loud crack.

You cradled your head, biting back curses. At least no skin was broken. You heard Sans call your name as you slowly came to your senses, and the stars retreated, your vision returning.

"what happened?"

"I was stupid." He gave you a confused look. "I'll be okay after some meds, help me up?" You held out your hand. He took your hand, and also your forearm, gently easing you up. "What do you think?"

He looked up, and gave a small nod. "looks nice."

"Well, at least something good came out of this… thanks. Oh, hey, what about your telescope? I was really looking forward to using it."

His gaze slid toward you, but you didn't even realize you made a pun, and shrugged. "paps will bring it." He was looking over the deck, the entire countryside before them. "you use one before?'

"No, and I'm so stoked. I love space. Totally nerded out back in school over that stuff."

"yea?"

"Yeah, it just, intrigued me. I mean, you could be looking at a star that isn't even there anymore, and there could be thousands of stars out there we haven't seen yet because they're so far away. The whole concept of light-years is just… wow." You shook your head, your eyes shining with wonderment. "Nebulas, black-holes, wormholes, comets, all of it. None of it bores me."

"wow, you really just spaced out there, nerd."

You winked, "good thing I'm cute." Before you could gauge his reaction you clapped your hands together, "pills for pain, and then time to make food." You headed inside the cabin.

* * *

Everyone arrived, within the time that was given, surprised and quite pleased that dinner was ready to go. They were also a little shocked that Sans was already at the cabin, but no one said anything, and you didn't care to be nosy about the issue.

"So, as far as the bedding issue goes, one person is going to have to share the living room with me. I did bring an air mattress, so I'll let whomever chooses to sleep out with me, pick their bed."

They talked about the best option, and Papyrus came up with the most amusing notion. "Sans is such a lazybones, he could sleep anywhere. I think he should sleep in the living room."

"y'know she could take the room."

"Nope. As the official hostess of this event I forfeit the bed for my guests." You shrugged nonchalant. Sans grumbled.

So it was decided, Alphys and Undybe would share the king bed, Toriel would share her room with Frisk, and Pap would have his own room.

Once you all ate, it was time to go out and look at the stars.

You eyed Sans telescope suspiciously. "So Paps… what type of pranks does your brother pull?" You hugged yourself, the air a bit nippy.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "He would put red paint on the lens, and it would get all over your eye." Your gaze slid toward Sans who shrugged innocently.

"He looks like the type." You stated accusatorily.

"aw, that's not very nice."

"Well… If my face is red after this, then it's on." You gave him a warning look, before looking into the telescope. You gasped, never seeing the stars so clear before.

"W-what is it?" Alphys said.

"It's freaking gorgeous! Look, there is Orion and the Ursa Major and Minor, oh man, the moon… it's a shame I'm too dumb to be an astronaut." You sighed wistfully.

"Hey punk! You're not dumb!" Undyne put you in a headlock and started giving you a noogie.

"Ah, no, please, stop!" You pulled out of her grasp. "Sorry, I worded that poorly. It's a shame that I do not have the aptitude for math beyond algebra, because it makes it impossible to pursue this type of career… therefore I am resigned to my current job." Your voice was leaking with pretentiousness.

"Whatever nerd! Let me see what's so cool." Undyne smirked at you, and made her way to the telescope. She was looking around when she gasped. "Did I just see a shooting star."

"No-" "nah-" You and Sans both began at the same time. You stopped, and looked at him, motioning for him to continue. He shook his head, and raised his hands to say you should speak.

Fine then. "That's a meteor. It's the residue of a comet, when it starts to enter the earth's atmosphere, it begins to burn because of the velocity of how it enters through the layers of atmosphere."

"So it's going to hit the earth?"

"It'll most likely burn up before it can get through all the layers of atmosphere. It makes a pretty display though." Everyone made a noise of agreement.

"nerd." You heard Sans snicker. You smiled dryly, Alphys nudging you bringing you back to the moment.

"You all cool if I play my guitar?" You picked it up and strummed lightly. No one objected, so you sat on the ground, and began to play soft acoustics, while everyone just stared at the stars, taking turns with the telescope.

You weren't really paying attention though, because you were focusing on creating the ambience. You had made it through three different Jack Johnson songs when Alphys gave you a nod. Frisk turned on the lights you hung up earlier, and you began to play the guitar piece to "Marry Me" by Train. You hit the first singing line of the song, but Alphys remained quiet. You gave her a look but she blushed and looked down. With a mental grumble you looped that piece and started singing, hoping she would gain the confidence to sing instead.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _To feel like I've had long enough with you,_

 _Forget the world now, we won't let them see,_

 _But there's one thing left to do,_

 _Now that the weight has lifted,_

 _Love has surely shifted my way,_

You cut out, and Alphys voice could finally be heard. She was standing in front of Undyne who was staring wide eyed and stiff. Alphys kept up with the song.

 _Marry Me_

 _Today_ _and every day,_

 _Marry me,_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm-hmm_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm-hmm_

 _Marry me…_

Alphys pulled out a little box with a pearl ring inside. You slowly faded out the song, suspense filling the air. Undyne began nodding her head, and for probably the first and last time ever, you saw her crying. Which made you cry. The two hugged each other, and kissed, before she turned to glare at you, but there was no heat in her glare.

"You knew about this punk?"

You shrugged, "meh." She gave you rough side hug, your guitar getting in the way. Alphys hugged your other side.

"I couldn't have done this without you."

You shook your head, "Of course you could've. You're a courageous person." You tightened the hug on her. "One of the strongest people I know." She blushed deeply at that, and Undyne pulled her away, saying she wanted to spend some time alone with her.

Off to the side you could see Sans and Toriel chatting. A pang of jealously ran through you, but you ignored it, as Frisk bobbed over to you. "Thanks for the help."

"You like Uncle Sans."

"What?"

"You keep looking at him, and smiling. It's so obvious." You gave Frisk a frown.

"Nosy much?"

"I'm thirteen. I've got nothing better to do." You shook your head. "I think he likes you too."

"Maybe…" You trailed off, "Hey, you have lots to do. You're the ambassador of the entire monster race. I think snooping into my personal life is at the bottom of your priority list."

They shrugged, grinning wide. "I want to keep you around Aunty." You gave the kid a big hug.

"How about you quit poking into my personal feelings I'll stick around forever, mmkay?"

They huffed, "fine."

"So…" You leaned low, smiling wide. "I've got a marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. How about we make a fire in that pit, and make some s'mores?"

Frisk let out a delighted squeal. You both kept trying to kindle the fire pit, but to no avail.

"I can help with that, my child." Toriel sounded amused by your sad attempts at starting a fire.

"I have to refuse. This is my human pride on the line. If I cannot start a fire, then I can't rag on those survivalist on the TV." You grumbled, blowing again into the kindling. You were starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Mom, I think you should over-rule her." Frisk advised, arms folded, nodding sagely.

"Just give me a second." You leaned your head on your hand, which was resting on the edge of the fire pit. "I'm just a little dizzy."

"Human, I am ready for partaking of the great human tradition of making s'mores. How much longer do we have to wait?"

You looked pitifully at Papyrus. "Fine, Toriel have at it." You pouted.

Toriel easily lit up the pit with one fireball, which you crossed your arms and grumbled.

You had arranged chairs around the fire pit, everyone taking a seat. You had a blanket out for you to use, which you wrapped around yourself, leaning back in the chair. With everything happening, you finally were allowing yourself to relax, the heat of the fire and the dancing flames making you drowsy.

"Aunty, I made you a s'more." Frisk bounded up to you, holding out their offering. You eyed it, craving the chocolaty-marshmallow goodness, but not wanting to get messy. With a shrug you thanked them, and began eating it, desire winning out over neatness.

"Wowie! This is quite a fun treat." Papyrus was holding a flaming marshmallow. You watched him blow it out, and Frisk help him assemble his first s'more. It made you really happy to watch everyone interact. You could see how comfortable their relationship was, and it was pleasant to observe.

"you ok?" Sans sat in the chair next to you.

"Hm?" You turned to look at him, your brain catching up with what he said. "Oh? Yeah." You smiled softly. "I was just enjoying this." You waved toward Paps and Frisk as they chatted happily. You couldn't see how Sans studied you, but you did feel his gaze on you.

"you look tired."

"Oh yeah?" you simpered, meeting his gaze. He tilted his head at you, his grin unreadable. "How tired do I look?"

"tired to the bone." He snickered.

You chuckled softly, leaning back into your chair. "I love your jokes." You said softly.

"Human!" Pap's eager voice drew your attention. "I wanted to say, this cabin trip is quite exciting, and I, the Great Papyrus, and thankful that you invited me and my lazy brother to enjoy this weekend with you."

Your face lit up, smiling wide. "Of course, I enjoy you and your _lazy_ brother's company."

"aw, c'mon sweetheart." Sans teased, "don't be so mean to me."

Everyone paused for a moment, Sans nickname for you definitely not un-noticed. You heard Frisk whisper, "I knew it."

Knew what? You wondered, leaning back. Your eyes felt heavy, but you kept forcing them open. Maybe you were really were more tired than you thought. It was then you realized that Alphys and Undyne were no where to be found. You perked up, well kind of. You tried to look around alert, but it was sleepier.

"Where's Undyne and Alphys?" They were missing out on campfire and s'more fun… although they did just get engaged, so they were entitled to do whatever they wanted.

"I think they're watching TV." Frisk stated between bites of their treat.

"Oh…" You sat back. "They're probably on the couch then…" You pulled your feet up, tucking the blanket under. You closed your eyes, letting the small chit-chat and crackle of the fire sooth you.

"hey, you should probably go lay down." Sans shook your shoulder.

"I has nowhere to sleep." You mumbled, eyes still closed. "'s fine here."

You could hear him chuckle, and his chair creak as he leaned back. It wasn't before long the conversation shifted, but you weren't really paying attention.

"Human." Pap was shaking your shoulder. You whined and buried your face in your blanket.

"paps, she's comfy there. let her sleep."

"Brother, it is far too cold for her here." He shook your shoulder again. "Human, please wake up. We need to move you inside."

You nodded, your eyes barely cracked open. You didn't understand quite what was going on. You held the blanket around you and shuffled inside. Undyne and Alphys were still awake and watching the T.V.

You stared at them, not sure what to do next. Where were you supposed to sleep? You looked at the floor and shrugged, curling up into a ball. It wasn't very comfortable, but you were too tired.

"Human…" Paps sounded exasperated. You couldn't see him but you just imagine him throwing up his hands and then his skulking toward his room.

This time you heard Sans sigh. "hey, how about ya lay up here." You heard him pat the air mattress. Before he could finish the sentence you were already up on the mattress, and falling asleep.

 **A/N: 3 out of 5 guys leave their socks on the floor (personal study, not actually factual). Also, the T-Tex joke is my all time favorite joke so I seriously hope you appreciated it, because I've been telling that joke for like 10 years now, that's how much I like it.**

 **Shout out time:**

 **IlluminatiDown321: um... I don't really do smut but we'll see what happens... I'll try, how about that?**

 **Giggle813: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Angela3000: Thanks so much. Your comment really comforted me, letting me know that I was accomplishing what I set out to do, so from the bottom of my heart, thanks :) I'll be honest though, sometimes writing the puns is what takes the longest. I wish I was really that punny irl.**

 **Imthefallenchild: I agree with you. I do try so I'm glad you can see the effort. Thanks again for your feedback!**

 **You're all amazing, and I appreciate your input! Thanks again!**


	5. Cabin Retreat Part 2

_This time you heard Sans sigh. "hey, how about ya lay up here." You heard him pat the air mattress. Before he could finish the sentence you were already up on the mattress, and falling asleep._

You sighed, readjusting your arms around the pokey warmth. It groaned.

.

.

.

You opened your eyes, a skeleton in front of you. You pulled back and fell off the air mattress with a yelp and a thud.

You heard Sans say your name, before peaking over the edge of the air mattress. "did I scare ya a ton? A skele-ton?" He winked.

You shivered, already missing the warmth that the blankets he was wrapped in held. "Ba dum tss. Nice one." Your teeth began to chatter.

"c'mon, get in the blankets." He scooted back, holding open the blankets. You pressed your lips together, but climbed back in, your body pressed against his.

"Why are you so warm? Magic?" Casual conversation to help dissipate the awkwardness, yeah.

"yep. pretty magical."

You wanted to wrap around him, and leech more warmth but refrained, you also refrained from putting your cold toes in-between his legs. "So… how did I end up in your bed?"

"undyne and alphys were on the couch." You nodded. You couldn't help but shake the feeling that they were trying to hook you and Sans up. You closed your eyes, and tried to go back to sleep but at this point you were quite awake. You laid like that for a few minutes, but if anything you became more awake.

"Hey."

"heya."

"Wanna watch the sunrise with me? I hear it's pretty awesome on this side of the mountain."

Sans was quiet for a moment. You felt nervous all of a sudden. Was asking weird? You were trying so hard to be causal, and not give mixed signals, or be weird, but maybe asking was forward. You weren't trying to do anything. You put the ball in his court forever ago, and he wasn't making a move, and that was fine.

"I'll make coffee." You whispered your trump card. You didn't want to watch the sunrise alone.

He chuckled deep, his chest rumbling. "sounds like a latte fun."

You sat on the wicker couch, blankets wrapped around you. "Here," you opened your blankets putting them on Sans. "So you don't get cold." Your reasoning was, that you were cold, so perhaps maybe he was cold.

He laughed lightly and scooted closer to you, and handed you a warm mug of coffee. You held it with both hands, your eyes hovering on the horizon, small yellows starting to peak up from the tree line, and clouds began to change color. "It kind of makes me sad." You whispered. The skeleton turned his head to look at you. "All those years that you couldn't see this… it makes my heart hurt." He stared in silence. "But… I'm happy you're here now, and that we can see this together. Sans, I'm glad that you're here." You looked at him, sheepish smile on your lips.

The silence stretched between you, his body comfortingly warm. The only sound was wind rustling, and animals starting to wake from their slumber.

"i'm glad to be here too. with you, watching the stars, and the sun-" his tone was thoughtful, but he stopped talking when he looked at you.

Your face lit up, your hand grabbed his, and your voice was soft and eager. "Look at those colors! Sans, I've taken pictures, tried to paint everything, but I can never replicate that! And those clouds… Isn't it beautiful?"

"yea, its the most beautiful thing i've seen."

You turned to look at him, "You're not looking at the sunrise, silly. The best part is almost over." You smiled, biting your lip.

He shrugged, and turned to look at it. "'s pretty."

You sighed, "Thank you, for waking up with me. I know it's early, but its nice to have someone to share this moment with… my favorite part of the day."

"yeah?"

You nodded, and nudged him with your shoulder. "You can go back to sleep if you're still tired."

"nah. i like sitting out here."

You sipped your coffee, "yeah, me too."

You both watched the sun rise higher and higher. Before it fully cleared the horizon, changing from a soft pink, to a red orange, to a yellow orange, Sans voice, soft and deep, cut through your comfortable silence.

"why 's this your favorite part of the day?"

You looked at your mug before turning your head, to meet his curious gaze. His eyelights were so intense and focused. "Almost two years ago the life I loved, my world as I knew it, was stolen from me… in spite of that, the sun continues to rise, and I have the choice to move forward with it. This is a new day, I can make new choices, and I can make a new life." His smile faltered, his expression unreadable. "I'm making choices… to create another life I can love, and maybe more passionately." You whispered the last bit bashfully, breaking gazes with him.

"Guess I better get dressed, yeah?" You stood up, and walked inside, leaving him to sit there, his face bright blue. You didn't see his hand reach after you before he withdrew it, and covered his face with it.

Undyne refused to drag you back from your workout, so you stumbled after her, exhausted, and ready for a long relaxing shower.

You were greeted enthusiastically from Papyrus, and Toriel, and with a quiet wave, you bee-lined for the shower, ready for the hot water to wash away the grime and sooth your aches and pains.

You took your sweet time, and once you turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around your frame you realized you left all your clothes in the living room.

"Oh sweet baby sloths…" The living room was on the opposite side of the house. You walked out, your cheeks on fire. The cold air hit your wet skin, but you persevered.

"Hey nerd! About time y-" Undyne paused her hand raised up in a wave, as you walked past her. You clutched your towel tighter, and looked down, heading for your bag, which was right next to Sans.

"Sorryiforgotmyclothes." You mumbled shyly, kneeling and unzipping your bag. You pawed through the bag, grabbing the basics. You chanced a look up, and Sans face was bright blue. _That has to be blush, right?_ "Thank goodness I remembered a towel, right?" You laughed uncomfortably, and shuffled back to the bathroom.

You could hear Undyne laughing, saying something about skeletons getting 'hot' and 'bothered'.

You dressed threw your hair back, feeling much better. You came out to the living room, an anime playing on the television. The only open seat was next to Sans, so you took it, tucking your feet underneath you.

You felt Sans shift uncomfortably. You contemplated asking him if he wanted you to move, but then you figured he was adult enough to say something if he was bothered.

A minute didn't go by before he got up and went off to the kitchen. You resisted the urge to watch him walk away, feeling a little put off. It seemed silly, but you felt like it was your presence that caused him to leave.

You were standing in the kitchen, chatting about banana bread recipes with Toriel. Sans, Paps, and Frisk were playing a card game when you felt something tickling your arm.

You looked down and screamed, swinging your hand into the microwave. Halfway through you realized it was a harmless bug, but it was too late by then and you smashed your knuckles and fingers into the microwave.

Everyone jumped up, ready to aide you.

"Ow," You started laughing, "I realized mid-swing it was a leaf bug, but I couldn't stop. Oh man…" You examined your hand, testing your fingers. "I hate bugs." You sighed, shaking your head.

"Oh, you have a spider on your shoulder." Toriel calmly pointed out.

You screamed bloody murder, swatting with a vengeance before forgoing your jacket entirely, and noped right out of the room, ignoring the laughing coming from those in the kitchen.

You were sitting on the porch railing at twilight, strumming more songs by of course Jack Johnson, when Toriel came out. She sat, listening you go through one full set before her soft and regal voice cut through the silence.

"What is your relationship with Sans, if I may ask?"

You fumbled your chord, your cheeks turning crimson. "Nothing, why?"

She nodded, looking off into the dark woods.

"I mean, we made out once, and he helped me with some stuff, but we're nothing, and I don't think anything is going to happen." You replied quickly, almost breathlessly.

She looked contemplative, before nodding again. "Do you know how a monster chooses their mate?"

Your brows furrowed and you shook your head.

"I thought not, my child." She took a deep breath letting the silence sit between you for a long moment. Her regal gaze met yours. "A monster chooses their mate by their ability to create a soul bond."

"Like a soul mate kind of thing?"

She nodded, "yes, a lot like that. But monsters… they can't bond with a human." She paused a moment, before shaking her head. "Or to be more precise, they can bond, but a human cannot reciprocate. It would be a one-sided bond. You understand, do you not?"

You put down your guitar, giving her your undivided attention. "I think so…"

"But to bond, the monster has to completely want and desire their partner. Go in with no reservations. Can you see the harm this would cause, if their partner could not reciprocate?

At this point you weren't even thinking of any monster in particular, but was being drawn in by the thirst for knowledge, and wanting to know more. "Can a bond be broken?"

She nodded sagely, "Bonds of the soul kind are a permanent arrangement. If they are broken, well, it takes a special type of monster. Most would lose the will to live."

"Oh…" You picked up your guitar. "I understand." You began to strum again. She nodded, and you both sat like that for a long time.

You understood her message.

After a while she stood up and went inside. The lights dimmed in the living room as a movie started. You set down the guitar, and laid out a blanket, staring up at the night sky.

"Okay, girl. Let's see how much you remember…" You held up your hand, tracing an outline. "That is Cassiopeia. You, my lovely queen were married to Cepheus of Ethiopia. You were beautiful and vain, so much so you bragged of you and your daughter's beauty, oh what was her name… Andro… Andromeda, I think. You were so vain, you angered the Nereids, who went to Poseidon, the god of the sea. He sent a monster to ravage your city, but would spare it if you sacrificed your daughter, and because you're heartless, you chained her to a cliff, where she was discovered by Perseus. He fell in love with her at first sight, because that's how it works. Falling in love with girls chained to cliffs, and he rescued her, slain the creature sent to destroy your city. Then Perseus and Andromeda married. You were able to obtain star status, and the gods saw fit you place you in the heavens, but Poseidon put you upside down on your thrown to humiliate you for eternity."

"Now that," You traced another outline, "Is the Cepheus Draco, the husband of Cassiopeia."

"And Andromeda, and Aries, the Ram," You yawned, and rested your hands on your stomach, lacing your fingers together. "That's a neat story…" You sighed.

"what's their story?" Sans stepped out, sitting beside you, head tilted back to look at the night sky.

You turned your head to look at him, "How long have you been listening?" You heard him chuckling earlier.

He grinned shyly. "Since you started."

You snorted, rolling on your side to look at him, head propped in your hand. "I don't tell my stories for free, it'll cost ya."

He looked taken aback. "oh yeah?"

"Yup. One dollar."

"ok." he easily agreed.

"Oh, did I say one dollar, I meant one hundred dollars." You amended matter of factly.

"what? ha ha, ok."

"And by one hundred dollars I mean, one thousand dollars."

He started laughing heartily. You started laughing too.

"I'm super serious."

"no you're not." He nudged your foot with his.

You shook his head, and sighed, laughing finally subdued. "I'm not… why are you looking at the stars like that? It looks uncomfortable."

He looked at you, and winked. "guess I was just spacing out." He laid himself down, and turned his head to look at you.

It was then you realized how intimate this must look. "You set yourself up for your puns?"

"nah, i don't _plan_ et my puns." You laughed, rolling your eyes.

You stared at him, your mind rushing to think of a pun… ah got it! "No shame in being prepared. Wouldn't want to be caught lying down on the job."

"to patella the truth, that was a bit of stretch."

"I have a tendoncy to try too hard, I guess."

"tibia honest, i think its cute."

A blush crept across your face, and the smile faded, you looking soulfully into his eyes. _C'mon Sans. Just kiss me already._

It was like he could read you, He moved so that he was leaning over you. Your stomach was doing flips, and the blush deepened. His hand cradled the side of your face, and his eyes closed. You closed yours, feeling his breath wash over you, laced with magic tingling your skin.

Your hands came up, your one hand resting against his rib cage, while the other, was placed on the side of his face, your thumb gently brushing where his ear would've been if he had one.

He lowered, his teeth brushing your lips. It was more intoxicating then the first time you kissed. It was intense, powerful, gentle, and deep. He pulled back too soon, and you were gasping for more. He rested his head against your clavical.

"i think this is a bad idea." His breath tingled your skin.

"I won't stop you." You sounded breathless, maybe a little slutty. Oh heck, he could push for everything tonight and you wouldn't say no.

He growled, his eyes intense bright lights, and his expression conflicted.

You were wrought with desire, and your breathing was heavy. "I… may even help you." You voice was sultry, intertwining your fingers with his, and slowly trailing it down your body, letting it rest at the hem of your pants.

You went in for another kiss, which he met passionately before he pushed off, and rolled back, by your side.

"i can't."

You had to bite back a sigh of disappointment. "So, Aries." Your voice couldn't hide it, but you pushed forward. "it's the story about a golden ram that rescued Phrixus. The fleece of the lamb is featured in the story of Jason and the Argonauts and… I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling this." You got up and went inside, blinking back tears.

Sans covered his eyes with the heels of his palms and growled with frustration.

Sunday morning you made rounds through out the cabin, making sure that you and everyone else had grabbed all their belongings.

Once finishing rounds you rounded up Alphys and Undyne. They were going to ride back with you since you were close enough to drop them off. Sans and Pap were heading back in Papyrus' car, and Toriel brought her own.

Pulling into your apartment, Undyne and Alphys eagerly helped you unload your car. You chatted with them about future wedding possibilities when you got to your apartment.

You fished out your keys, but when you turned the lock it didn't unlock… because it already was unlocked. You pushed the door open.

The bag you were holding fell at your feet, but you already stepped over it, your heart pounding. Your eyes raked across your apartment, your stomach churning.

"What the hell?" Undyne muttered walking in behind you, and Alphys gasped.

"W-what happened?"

Your apartment was wrecked. Graffiti was all over the wall, obscene messages. Your furniture was slashed, pictures defaced. Your heart was throbbing, your emotions numb. Your bedroom was worse. Pictures of you and your life before here were ripped up, and some of it was painted over. In a trashcan was a charred photo album. In your closet, the safe that held your guns and most valuable possessions; it was beat up, door sitting wide open; empty.

You picked up a destroyed blue man's hooded sweater off the ground, bringing it to your face, taking in the musky and familiar scent.

"I've called Sans and Pap and told them what happened. I also called the cops. They should be here soon." You turned to Undyne, your knuckles white from clenching the tattered hoodie.

"This-s wa-s Ja-ah-cob's." You choked out in-between sobs, hugging the tattered piece of clothing, crumpling on the floor.

Undyne kneeled beside you, and began rubbing your back. You cried harder.

Footsteps pounded your floor, and stopped in front of you, a male voice saying your name softly over and over again, while grabbing your shoulders, and pulling you into him.

"Sa-ans!" You sobbed, still curled in fetal position over the tattered piece of clothing. "H-he de-s-s-str-oy-ed i-it all!"

"i know, sweetheart." His voice was so soft, his hold on you tightening. "i'll give him a bad time."

You allowed him to pull you into him, burying your face into his shirt, still bawling. He held you patiently, stroking your hair, and you just cried until you couldn't cry anymore. Undyne still rubbed your back, whispering how she would make the punk who did this pay. That you weren't alone… not anymore.

 **Extra Bonus Content:**

(Sans POV)

"Here" You opened your blankets for Sans to get under. He thought it was amusing that you thought he would be cold since he lacked basic needs to feel the cold. "So you don't get cold." You amended shyly.

He laughed, but wanting to be close to you didn't bother to be honest and tell you the truth, that he didn't need the blanket. He observed how you held your mug to warm your hands, your eyes fixed on the horizon. He turned his head to look for what you saw when you began to speak.

"It kind of makes me sad. All those years that you couldn't see this… it makes my heart hurt." Where were you going with this? "But… I'm happy you're here now, and that we can see this together. Sans, I'm glad that you're here." When you smiled like that it made him want to pull you into him and kiss you. You always acted so confident, but when you started to expose your personality you would get so shy, and he thought it was the cutest quirk.

He was mulling over what he wanted to say. His soul was trying to reach out toward you, trying to pull you in, but he held it at bay. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue this because once he did, it would be all or nothing.

"i'm glad to be here too. with you, watching the stars, and the sun-" his tone was thoughtful, but he stopped talking when he looked at you.

Your hand grabbed his, and his soul started to pound, stretching towards yours more persistently. Your soft and eager voice drew him in, "Look at those colors! Sans, I've taken pictures, tried to paint everything, but I can never replicate that! And those clouds… Isn't it beautiful?" Your eyes danced with wonder, your smile was so delicate, and your soul, it pulsed with an unfathomable joy.

"yea, its the most beautiful thing i've seen." But he hadn't even turned his head to look at sunset. His gaze was fixed on your face.

You turned to look at him, "You're not looking at the sunrise, silly. The best part is almost over." Your smile made something in his chest flutter.

 **Shout out to my lovely reviewers:**

 **IlluminatiDown321: Why thank you :) I really appreciate that!**

 **Angela3000: Yeah, sorry about typos. That's not my strong suit, but I'll keep on working on it! Man, the engagement bit was my favorite, and I absolutely loved planning it :) Glad that went over well.**

 **Giggle813: Sorry this chapter won't be as sweet, but eventually we'll get a lot of fluff, we just need to get to the gooey warm center that Sans has, then fluff, fluff, and more fluff :3 I really am glad the car bit got your heart racing because that was my aim. I actually had an experience on the highway with someone who was harassing me (in a similar sense) and it did NOT help that I was in a no-reception area...**

 **Thanks again! You guys are amazing!**


	6. Natural Disaster

Previously: _You picked up a destroyed blue man's hooded sweater off the ground, bringing it to your face, taking in the musky and familiar scent._

 _"I've called Sans and Pap and told them what happened. I also called the cops. They should be here soon." You turned to Undyne, your knuckles white from clenching the tattered hoodie._

 _"This-s wa-s Ja-ah-cob's." You choked out in-between sobs, hugging the tattered piece of clothing, crumpling on the floor._

 _Undyne kneeled beside you, and began rubbing your back. You cried harder._

 _Footsteps pounded your floor, and stopped in front of you, a male voice saying your name softly over and over again, while grabbing your shoulders, and pulling you into him._

 _"Sa-ans!" You sobbed, still curled in fetal position over the tattered piece of clothing. "H-he de-s-s-str-oy-ed i-it all!"_

 _"i know, sweetheart." His voice was so soft, his hold on you tightening. "i'll give him a bad time."_

 _You allowed him to pull you into him, burying your face into his shirt, still bawling. He held you patiently, stroking your hair, and you just cried until you couldn't cry anymore. Undyne still rubbed your back, whispering how she would make the punk who did this pay. That you weren't alone… not anymore._

* * *

"c'mon, let's get you outta here." Sans pulled your hand. Your head was turned away from him, eyes fixed on the memories of a life that was destroyed. You wanted to stay, you wanted to just lay here holding all your destroyed items, but you didn't know how to say that. Every time you tried to speak you would start to cry again so you quit trying.

The cops arrived soon after and tried to get a statement but you couldn't find the words to describe anything, let alone answer any of their questions. Sans stepped up, answering their questions, and with you nodding in agreement with a solemn look, the officers assumed that was good enough.

Sans included the incident on the highway, leaving no stone unturned. The police had finally decided to take your stalker threat as a reality given the circumstances of your current situation. They used words like psychological terrorist. They said that the thought process of a stalker is that they feel like they are saving you; that they see themselves as a help to you, and that what they do is to your benefit. They explained that this man wouldn't stop, and until they found him you were in danger. They told you that any incident needed to be reported, and that you must handle everything with the utmost caution.

You understood what they were explaining, but at this point you felt as if he had nothing left he could rob you of. You had no security, your memories were destroyed, and he was still out there. At one point Sans was distracted with the police, so you wandered back into your bedroom and began gathering up the few tattered remains of Jacobs favorite shirts and sweaters.

Your legs gave out and you sat on the floor, your arms full of ripped garments. You just couldn't understand why he would do this to you? Why would he attack the one thing that you had left of your husband? Why would he target you? Why? What did you do to deserve this? Why?

"There you are!" Undyne walked in, Sans trailing right behind her. Your face crumpled.

"I j-ust d-o-on't un-der-s-stand w-why." You wept; it felt as if your tear supply was endless.

"c'mon." He pulled you up by your elbow. You dropped the clothes and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face into his hoodie.

"It h-hurts."

He closed his eyes, his fixed smile faltering, skeletal hand rubbing your back. "i know."

You stayed like that for several minutes until Undyne came up, putting her hand on your shoulder. "Let's get you out of here. You're coming home with me."

* * *

The whole ordeal left you exhausted. Undyne was quite upset that you kept her out of the loop, and gave you a heated lecture. She told you that danger was irrelevant, that she and Alphys were there for you. You didn't defend yourself, and just apologized.

The police were actually helpful this time around. A detective was assigned to your case, and you were told that the officer you had originally approached about the issue would be given a reprimand, and they would launch an investigation to see if he had other cases of disorderly conduct.

Truthfully you didn't care. You just wanted your stuff back, the irreplaceable stuff, but that wasn't happening so…

"You seriously can't be going to work?" Undyne jumped up from the kitchen table as you headed for the door. You turned to look at her confused. "You should rest."

You smiled softly. "The last time I 'rested' I cut off everyone I knew, moved 1500 miles away, and fell into a depression that lasted over a year. I think working is probably in my best interest."

She stared in silence as you exited the house.

You were searching google for jokes about your situation. Maybe by making light of it would help, even if only a little. All you could find were awful stalker jokes, so you reverted to googling dinosaur jokes. Until your boss came in. They talked to you a bit, finding out about your situation thanks to a nosy reptilian monster/roommate now, and they sent you home, and gave you the week off.

You stood in front of your car, not sure what to do. You tried to act like everything was fine and then everyone freaked out because you did that, so they wanted to baby you, and constantly remind you of what was going on.

It made you want to go to the bar to drink your woes away, but then drinking alone was a bad idea. Actually drinking in your state was a bad idea, so you were probably going to do it anyway.

"Hey." You heard a male voice behind you. You jumped and whipped around, seeing a young man with short cut hair, and a clean-shaven face, standing several inches taller than you.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Why were you apologizing?

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "You just looked zoned out there. I was worried about you."

"Oh, ok. Bye." You unlocked your car and climbed in. He smiled shyly, waved and walked away.

 _Maybe he is the stalker._ You shook your head. Anyone could be the stalker.

Before you knew it, you were parked in front of Alphys and Undyne's place. You didn't really remember driving here. You sat in your car, just looking at the house. You didn't want to go in, but you didn't want to go anywhere. So you sat… until you fell asleep.

 _Knock knock._

You jumped, eyes snapping open. Undyne was peering down at you through the window, concerned. You unlatched your seat belt, and stepped out of the car.

"Why are you out here, nerd?" Her eye shifted, giving you a funny look.

You shrugged, "I don't know… I was sent home from work… I…" you looked down abashed. "I don't want to be alone."

She sighed, "Well, I've got work." She paused thoughtfully. "Hold on." She pulled out her phone, texting. As soon as she sent a text she got a ping. "Ah, Sans has work too, but Papyrus is free."

"Oh, I enjoy Paps." Your shoulders sagged in relief.

Papyrus wasted no time in arriving. He was quite eager to make spaghetti with you, and have some special friend bonding time. As you were putting the noodles into the pot you turned to Papyrus.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" You smiled impishly.

He paused, giving you a knowing look. He knew a joke was coming his way, "I don't know, what?"

"An impasta!" You chortled. He laughed too, although it felt a smidge forced.

Once the spaghetti was finished and ate, you both sat on the couch, not really watching the television. You could sense that he was upset about something. "Hey, Paps. What's got ya all quiet?" He always had something awesome to share, to see him so quiet had you a little worried.

"Well, Human. You know how I am such a great person, yes?" You nodded wisely. "I do not understand what happened, but I asked someone who is close to me to attend a work social event, but she was afraid of being in public with me in a datefriend setting. I do not understand what the problem is, and truthfully, I do not enjoy the idea of not having a datefriend to go with."

"Oh," you said softly. You understood the girl's fears. The repercussions of one night with a monster, and one that you weren't even committed too, wrecked your home, and your emotional stability as well as your security.

Also, the idea of a monster, and a skeleton one at that was still a little strange. You completely understood the girl's stance, but then, seeing the hurt on Paps face tugged at your heartstrings. Social norms be darned.

"Hey Paps. I know this super cute girl. The prettiest I know. When is the event? I'll give her your address, and she will be there. I promise."

He perked up, and started gushing the details. That it was a little party event with dancing, drinks and horderves, and it was this Friday. He texted you all the details, and when he asked about your friend, you smiled and shrugged saying that it was a surprise and he would have to wait. You made this your goal. Survive until Friday.

* * *

Sans had quit texting you jokes… actually he just quit texting you. You tried to initiate a text once, but he never answered. You called him out on it in the text, but was met with radio silence so you didn't push it. After all, you were a patient person. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

For the next two days you had Undyne and Paps stay with you, and also attending your tutoring session with Frisk. They never said anything when you would check the windows, or jump at loud noises, and pretended it was no big deal.

That actually made you feel worse. Ignoring your crazy made you feel more self-conscious about it, so you decided to try being on your own. They also had work, and it was unfair for them to call off just to give you peace of mind. You were a grown adult, and didn't need to be babysat.

Thursday was your first day alone. You spent the first part of your day working out, mace always on your hip. After your run, you took a shower, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and headed toward the kitchen to make an early lunch. Casual glances out the window yielded no creepers, and keeping the blinds closed helped with your security.

You opened the fridge when your eyes fell upon an opened Chardonnay. You reached out, and popped the cork with your teeth. "What harm can one glass do?" You set it on the counter got a wine glass down. You poured yourself a cup and sipped it gingerly.

Before you realized it, you finished that glass, and had poured another, and another, until the bottle was empty… but you really wanted more, so you started going through the wine rack.

"Aw… they're all out of Chardonnay… oooh, is this pinot grigot" And you opened a new bottle.

You were staring at your phone, your back ground picture, a group picture of everyone at the cabin. Your eyes rested on Sans. The more you looked at him, the angrier you got. He acted all awesome at the beginning, and said he was there for you, then when things got horrible he just disappeared. You didn't blame him for the incident, it would've happened with anyone, but the fact that he just bailed… no loyalty… that was what engraged you.

You opened your texting app.

Me 1:56

 **Hey… you rlly tick me off… no piss me off! Like I'm going thrrew hell and dealing with shite and you act like youv got my back but then dissssappper and whatnot and fuck that!1#sorrynotsorry #whoneedsenemieswithfriendslikethis #drrrruuuuuunnnnkkkkkkk #stalkerssuuuuuccckkkk**

After you sent it you started laughing. You totally acted like it was tweet… so you posted that on twitter too…

Then you started sobbing.

It wasn't even five minutes later you got a very irate call from Alphys, followed up by Undyne. You tried to explain yourself, but they didn't want to listen. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that you were slurring, and not making sense.

Once they hung up, with Undyne being very firm on you not consuming any more alcohol you found yourself standing in the back yard with a metal trash can, lighter fluid, a book of matches, and the tattered remnants of Jacob's old sweaters.

"I release myself!" You drenched the tattered clothes with the lighter fluid, and lit the match throwing it into the can.

There was a loud whoomph and fire shot up, singing the hair on your hands. "Waaaahh!" You jumped back, not sure if your eyebrows were singed off too. When you felt your face, they seemed to be intact; just your hand hair suffered.

You proceeded to dance around the trashcan singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore and sipping from the last of the wine bottle.

After a few minutes you sat down, staring at the fire as it started to die.

"What the hell am I doing?" You jumped up, running to the trash can, but the heat warded you off. "I… burned… them…?" The realization made you sick to your stomach and you threw threw up, and started sobbing passing out shortly after.

You had a hazy dream where someone was cradling you, and you were rocking, like a boat at sea. You asked them where you were going. They sighed, and then started to remove your clothes. You tried to swat them away, but they easily fended you off, telling you to stop.

The voice was familiar, and comforting.

Then you were sitting on the ground and water was falling from the sky. It was in your eyes, and it was uncomfortable. The voice told you to stop, rubbing your face with something soft. You shook your head, and laid down, burying your face in your arms.

They growled. They remove the rain from the sky. They controlled the rain, and they could move it around like magic. The rain started on your back. They asked for you to lay on your back. You rolled over, and the rain was in your hair, their fingers began to run through your hair. White hard warm fingers. It felt nice and made your skin prickle in pleasure. You moaned.

They stopped… They sounded mad. You mumbled an apology… you felt really tired and relaxed, your dream shifting again to somewhere else…

You woke up in your bed, clothes changed, and bra missing. Undyne and Alphys were obviously upset with you, but when you asked who put you in your bed, they both gave you a quizzical looks, as you were in bed when they got home. Your head kind of hurt so you pushed the questions to the side and went back to sleep.

After that Undyne and Alphys locked down all the alcohol.

* * *

In the morning, you pulled yourself out of bed, rubbing your eyes. You could vaguely remember what happened. Your heart lurched at the memory of the fire in the trashcan. No, you shook your head. What would you have done with tattered remenats of your husband's clothes anyway. It was better that they were gone, even if it you did it while you were drunk. Drunk you had more sense then grieving you.

But who had cleaned up your mess? Whoever it was, they were careful to care for you. White warm hard fingers… comforting voice… It couldn't have been Sans, could it? You shook your head again, and began preparing breakfast.

Tonight you had a date with Papyrus… and because he was such a wonderful friend, you determined to make tonight a night to remember; and because you were the prettiest girl you knew you chose to pamper yourself to a pedicure, and manicure. At the salon you had your hair professionally styled, and given highlights and lowlights, and make up done. After that was a trip to the mall for a little black dress, and some sexy red heels.

You were going to make yourself so freaking gorgeous that girl would regret turning the Great Papyrus down. So what that this splurge cost you over six hundred dollars. It was worth it.

It also helped you feel better given the chaos running rampant in your life. Your life may be in shambles, but you looked like a freaking adult, who was successfully adulting.

Also, giving yourself this treat made you feel immensely better. How often did you splurge on yourself? Perhaps doing it more would be a good indulgent treat, date yourself more often. Once satisfied with your appearance you headed toward their housing complex, admiring the beautiful architecture, kind of jealous of their home. You came up to their door and knocked.

"paps, doors knockin'." You could hear Sans through the door.

"Oh! That is my date, brother. Please answer it! I am still getting ready!" You heard Papyrus reply eagerly.

"sure thing bro." You could hear him shuffling toward the door, and you grinned wide, biting your lip.

The door opened. "hi you must be…" He trailed off his eyes taking you in. "uh… you…" He looked stunned and confused.

"The Great Papyrus' date." You wink, and struck a pose, your voice playful. "You gonna make a girl stand out here, or may I come in?"

"oh, uh, right." He stepped to the side, his face still in shock. You sauntered in, taking in their apartment. "i thought paps said you had a friend?"

Your brows furrowed, you taken in with the charm of this place. With a fresh coat of paint and the right furniture, this place could be absolutely enchanting. Sans cleared his throat drawing you back to reality.

You gave him a sidelong glance. "I told him that I knew a super cute girl that would go with him." You couldn't read Sans face, but he didn't' seem happy. You lowered your voice, and leaned in. "He was really upset."

Papyrus walked out right then and paused, dressed in a suit with a purple tie. "Wowie, human! You are all dressed up. But I must ask, where is your friend?" He looked around, thinking her to pop up at anytime.

You chuckled, "I never said I had a friend. I said I knew a super cute girl." He stared at you blankly. Your cheeks flushed, and you looked down deflated. "I thought I was super cute." Your voice was small and tentative.

Maybe this was a mistake.

You heard footsteps fast approaching, and a bony embrace as he held you gently. "Thank you." He said softly.

Sans cleared his throat, hands shoved into his pocket. "You guys going to have a ball or what?" He sniggered. Papyrus rolled his eyes and scoffed, leading you away by your hand.

"Human, you are truly lucky to be on a date with someone as great as myself. You will have a good time because everyone who has a date with Papyrus has a good time." He started to monologue.

You turned back to Sans and flashed him a smile, and a small wave. You could tell his smile was strained, and he half raised a hand before closing the door.

Papyrus was a wonderful date. He was excellent with ballroom dancing, and knew how to make you feel like the center of attention. You could feel the envious stares of females, as most of the men there lacked the confidence to go to the floor and dance.

You could also see some of the men watching warily, so you just stayed near Papyrus elbow. You figured if you stayed near him nothing would happen.

"So, Papyrus, what do you do?" You asked, casually holding his humerus through the suit.

"Well, human, I do many things here, but my primary objectives at this job include greeting our customers with enthusiasm and assisting them in anyway our company requires."

"Oh, that job sounds perfect for you; and what does your company do?"

"It is a job well suited for, I, the Great Papyrus. We sell all types of insurance. I quite enjoy what I do, and helping other humans and monsters. It is not like working for the Royal Guard, but the best employee for the month period does get their picture on the wall. I have obtained this great honor."

"Wait! You're telling me, you got the Employee of the Month Award?" Your eager voice made a small orange blush dust his cheeks. He nodded shyly. "Wow! That's awesome. Guess we'll policy if you get one next month." You cheesed, your shoulders hunching up in am impish manner.

His eyeballs popped, and his grin widened. "OH MY GOD! SANS SAID THE SAME EXACT PUN!"

"Aw, but you're smiling, so you must've liked it."

"Sigh, I am, and I hate it." His shoulders sagged with mock-defeat.

You nudged him in the ribs. "I'm only ribbing ya." You winked.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh." He laughed heartily. "You are a funny human, I am glad that you showed up for our date."

"Me too Paps. This is the most fun I've had in awhile. Let's dance." You grabbed his hand, and pulled him out to the dance floor.

After a few sets, some of his female co-workers had gained the courage to ask for a dance with the Great Papyrus, and within the hour he actually had girls clamoring to dance with him.

When you weren't dancing you chatted more about his work, and his normal day to day, which involved a lot taking care of his lazy brother Sans. You tried to not let the awkwardness show, when he brought Sans up, and must've done a good enough job because he started talking more.

"It is strange though, as much of a lazy bone as Sans is…" Papyrus' voice grew uncharacteristically quite. "Ever since that weekend at the cabin… Sans… he's more on edge, he's gone most nights."

"Oh, I'm sorry." You were debating on telling Papyrus if it wasn't okay to delve into this. It felt like you were talking about Sans behind his back. If Sans wanted you to know anything, he'd tell you, so finding out from Papyrus felt dirty.

"He's a secretive person, but he also doesn't lie."

Does Paps feel like he needs to get this off his chest. You search his features, trying to gauge where he is in all of this. You put your hand on his radius and ulna.

"I'm sure everything will be okay. I mean, Sans cares very deeply for you. He says you are the coolest, which is totally true. He's probably working through stuff, and once he gets his bearings things will return to normal."

He shrugged. "I suppose, human. It's just, his one time date night friends have increased, and it worries me." Bam! Arrow through your soul! You keep your face neutral, but you can feel your heart throbbing, almost painfully. _Man-whore!_ Your thoughts scream. _He abandoned you to sleep around!_ Paps kept talking but you were having a hard time focusing.

"-away with something… What do you think?"

"Huh, oh, well… I'm not him, so I can't speak for him. I'm sorry Paps. If you need a listening ear, I'm here, but I'm terrible for advice."

"Oh, well thank you anyway human. I appreciate it."

"Of course, um, I'm going to go refresh my make up. Be right back!" You forced a smile and chipper voice.

You braced your hands on the sink in front of you, forcing a few deep and calming breaths. Why were you getting worked up? Sans was just a friend of a friend whom you held a slight attraction to. He didn't want to pursue anything, he didn't want to stick around for your drama, so why were you upset?

You gave him the opportunity to pursue something, and he opted to not do so. This was fair. He could do whatever he did, and so could you. You were both adults.

Adults.

You nodded your head. Yes, adults make their own beds and sleep in it, so you were prepared to sleep in yours. You shoved your feelings to the side, and took another deep breath. You were a strong woman, who wouldn't be thrown by this. You've dealt with death. You can handle this.

You were coming out of the bathroom when a guy stepped in front of you.

"What are you doing with that monster? I'm sure he can't take care of you, if you know what I mean."

You didn't make eye contact, and tried to side step him. He met your step

"Move." You glared daggers at him. He chuckled, taking a step closer. You stayed, face fixed. His fingers brushed your lips, and he glanced from them to your eyes.

"Babe, I could make you sing." Your hand met his cheek with a loud smack. He stared at you as you walked past him.

You refused to look back. If you wanted to get your point across pretending he didn't exist would suffice. Inside you were fuming, but you couldn't let this ruin Papyrus night. If you did, it would make you a terrible date. The night concluded and you were finally heading back to his place.

"I had a great time tonight." Papyrus looked over at you, smile fixed in place. "Please, come inside for a bit. My brother misses you."

"Oh?" You thought that was strange since he had been ignoring you since that day in your ruined apartment.

"Yes. Sometimes I catch him staring at that group picture with you, and he looks morose."

You gave Papyrus a skeptical look, but agreed to come in anyway. Also, the idea of getting a break from these heels appealed. If they say beauty is pain, then these heels were definitely beautiful.

It took all of your willpower to not hobble your way up to their door. Once it was open, you walked in, Papyrus following behind. The entrance clicked shut, and he turned to you. "I'm going to get in my pajamas. I'll be right back." He strode off.

Sans peeked up over the couch. You slouched, slipping out of the heels, "Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes." You muttered

You could hear Sans laughing, "could you repeat that please?"

"Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes." You mimicked your voice, giving him a roughish smile.

"could you repeat that please?" you could hear him snickering.

You lightly stepped toward the couch, and leaned over the back, your face inches from his. "Sweet baby sloths, I hate those shoes."

He was still laughing. "y'know, it's the tone i like more."

You walked around, and eased yourself onto the couch, letting out a soft sigh. "Hey stranger."

"heya." The silence stretched between you for a moment. "how ya doin'?"

"As good to be expected I guess. I miss you." He stiffened. "And your jokes…" You rolled your shoulders. "But I get it. I mean… things are kind of weird. We're sort of friends that made out twice, and…" You shrugged, hands on your knees, sitting reserved

"it's not like that…" He seemed uncomfortable.

"You're not obligated to me in anyway, so really, it's cool." You took a deep breath. "Paps had fun tonight. I made that girl so jealous. Made all this worth it." You tittered, looking at your manicured nails.

"i'll pay you back, for what you spent." He said reaching for his wallet.

"Ha, no way Sansy." You smirked, turning yourself to face him. "I enjoyed this, and it was totally worth it."

"it couldn't have been more than $100, right?"

You snickered. "You couldn't afford my pampering habits."

"$200?"

You shook your head softly.

He eyed you, clearly not thrilled. "$500?" You grinned, shaking your head. "you shouldn't have."

"You jealous that I went all out for Paps?" Your eyes challenged him. "Well, if you ever took me up on that offer maybe I would be looking this good for you." You played with your hair, looking coy.

His face turned dark blue.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate…" You replied abashed. Sans phone pinged. He looked at it briefly, texted something quickly and put it away. "What was that, one of your one night stands?" You teased.

His face grew even darker, his smile faltering for a moment. "uh…"

"Oh…" You felt your stomach drop, and disappointment; the heart stopping kind. Your face fell. "I, uh, I should go." You jumped up, and ran for the door. "Tell Paps I had a great time. Bye." You swooped down, grabbing your heels, and fled.

Sans stood up and turned toward the door, "wait." The door clicked shut, and he heard your steps fade. He looked at the door, frustrated. He made one step for the door before he heard Paps voice.

"Where did our Human friend go?" Paps walked out, holding his nighttime storybook.

Sans shrugged, "she had to go, said she had a great time bro. you really swept her off her feet." He forced a grin, shoving his hands into his pocket. "let's read your story."

"Gah! Sans, do you always have to make a joke?" He replied with faux aggravation.

* * *

You were so mad at yourself. You let yourself have these feelings. Oh so painful feelings. Of course Sans wasn't into you. Even if he was, you couldn't pursue anything with him. He was a monster, and any relationship would be dangerous. Toriel implied as much, and you knew she had nothing to gain from lying. You did trust her, because you loved her.

How would a relationship with a monster even work anyway? Especially if the monster in question only saw humans as a way of sexual gratification? You had to admit, you toyed with the idea of asking him for a one-night stand, but you were afraid that if you did so, it would make your relationship with your other friends strained.

You had also promised yourself that you wouldn't resort to that, that you weren't that kind of woman. You weren't like the kind of woman he sought; you had integrity.

With the sick realization, your stomach churned. You just put Paps in harms way. Here, you had a psychotic stalker who was terrorizing you, and you went on a date with a monster, and not just any monster, Papyrus. You were being pursued by a crazy stalker, and dragged Papyrus into this. That's probably why Sans was so upset in the first place. You were putting his brother in harms way.

You hit your head against the steering wheel letting out a sigh.

This was too complicated.

 **So... yea... it's getting complicated.**

 **IlluminatiDown321: oh yeah... it gets better**

 **buddytiggy: oh, there's more, so much more ;)**

 **Thanks for the support everyone**

 **Oh, also, I have posted this story of AO3 under the title "Boyfriend Material" should I change this title to that one or what? Still accepting title suggestions**

 **:)**


	7. It just got real uh er

**Things are going to get complicated. Also, get ready for the feels because this chapter is going to be a rollercoaster.**

 **Also, had to up rating for language and traumatic stuff to happen...**

Saturday morning was the usual; leg day woes. Once you were done with your workout with Undyne, you showered and ate breakfast with your roomates. Once your feet left the last step and hit the bottom floor Alphys came out of the laundry room holding some of your freshly laundered and neatly folded sweats and a bra on top.

"These were sitting in the dryer."

"Oh, uh thanks. Um, did you put my bra in the dryer?" Both girls knew you always hung your bra to dry to prevent it from ruining.

"U-uh no." She looked to Undyne who shook her head.

"Hey nerd, you know I wouldn't touch your laundry even if you paid me." She smirked at you. Alphys smiled nervously too, but both of their smiles faded when they saw the ghostly complexion that took your face.

"Um, ok, thanks." You grabbed your clothes, and rushed toward your room, stomach in knots. You started to will yourself to remember what happened Thursday. You drank, acted a fool, danced around a flaming trash can… and… something important happened.

Rain. Rain and a comforting familiar voice, missing bra. Did that really happen? There was only two options: A certain skeleton came by to check on you or… The other option chilled you to the bone.

You picked up your phone and hit the call button to Sans contact information. It rang until it went to voicemail. Your heart was throbbing and your throat was tight. You tried to call him again. He picked up this time.

"is everything ok?"

Your voice was steely and low. "Did you come over Thursday?"

"wha…?"

"Don't lie to me Sans. I have to know." Panic sat at the edge of your voice, waiting to cascade over the mental dam that held it at bay.

The silence stretched for what felt like eternity until he finally spoke. "i was worried about ya. with that text, i wasn't sure if you were ok."

"Thank god." You breathed, sagging to your bed, tension rolling off of you. "I mean, it's good to know that you're a creeper who has no qualms about stripping inebriated women, but at least it was you."

You could hear him grunt, "it wasn't like that."

"I'm sure you had a good reason." Your tone was antagonistic.

"you were a mess, kid. do you have any idea how hard it is to bathe a drunk, fully grown woman?" He did not sound thrilled. You could feel his tension through the phone lines.

"I'm sorry…" Your tone softened. "Thank you. Bye." You whispered, and hit the 'End Call' button.

You felt a little easier knowing that even if Sans wasn't around, at least he was around, looking out for you even if you acted like a fool. You exhaled, and you pulled out your favorite book, Gone with the Wind. Escaping reality, and the fact that a skeleton monster had stripped you and bathed you was running through your mind over and over again made you want to plunge into the story Scarlet O'Hara in her quest to thrive in a wartime setting in the deep south helped you to feel better about your situation.

You had probably read this book three times over by now, but each time you found something new, and understood Scarlet's character more. Oddly enough, you kind of identified with her. She was a survivor who wanted to thrive and you could relate to that.

After awhile you heard voices downstairs. Sounded like Papyrus was here. Maybe in a bit you would come down to say hi.

 _Knock knock._

You stared at your door.

 _Knock knock._

That wasn't Undyne. She usually knocked once and would burst in. Alphys preferred to text.

"Who's there?" You sounded hesitant.

"Nobel." Your heart started pounding, and you started for the door, your hand resting on the doorknob.

"Nobel who?"

"No bell, that's why I knocked." A slow blush started to creep across your cheeks. You gently opened your door, seeing Sans before you, his gaze adverted and his cheek bones a soft blue. "i uh, i'm sorry i didn't tell you about what happened thursday. i thought you would've freaked out."

You stared at him silently, thousands of questions popping up, but before you could censor them you were already speaking. "I have a stalker. When I wake up showered, and missing important articles of clothing I have to question if I was sexually assaulted; molested, or y'know raped? I think, even without the stalker bit, it's important for anyone to know what happened." Your brows were furrowed and your brain hurt from trying to understand Sans thought process. How could he think that information wasn't pertinent?

He nodded, then looked away. You felt so many emotions, between awkwardness, to annoyance. He was so busy in himself, and you just didn't have the patience for the nonsense. Not like you normally would, maybe a change of subject would help. "By the way, have fun with your _date_ last night?" After you asked you started kicking yourself. Why would you even say that? That was _not_ the change of subject you were looking for.

He jumped a little, giving you a peculiar look. "it wasn't, uh, like that." He scratched the back of his head. "you ran out before I could say anything."

You could feel your cheeks begin to get warm. "There's nothing to say. I don't even know why I said anything now." You shrugged, shifting on your feet, wishing the floor would swallow you up. "I don't want to know what, or who, you do in your private time. I mean, we're both adults." You started to close the door when his hand stopped you.

"i wasn't happy that you went out with paps."

"I know," You looked down at your feet, noticing how much you really liked the color you picked out for your pedicure. Focus! "With me having a unknown stalker, it was irresponsible to get Paps involved. I didn't think about that until after the fact, and sorrys won't fix that." Tears pricked your eyes, but you blinked them back.

Sans shook his head. "i was jealous" he said softly. "but-"

"Hey punk!" Undyne came up the stairs. "Package!" She threw a brown parcel toward you. You fumbled it, and with a flush, picked it off the ground examining it. Sans stood still, face blue, but expression a little curious.

You started to open it when a little black jewelry box fell into your hand, and a note on the floor. You opened the little box and your face paled. You scrambled for the note, eyes pouring over it.

Undyne took the small black velvet box from you, "woah, that's a big diamond."

 _"My Goddess,_

 _I hope you enjoy this token I have retrieved for you. I see you have not heeded my warning, so I will take matters upon my own hands, and will deliver you from these demons._

 _Then I can give you the life you deserve and love you the way you intended. I can show you a love deeper then what your husband could give you, because I can truly admire how amazing and beautiful you are, and I will be honored and blessed to make you mine._

 _~Your savior in waiting"_

You dropped the note like it burned your fingers, your breath hitching, and tears flooding your vision. You stumbled back, your cool hands resting on your face.

"He's jerking with me." You gasped. "He's using the words my husband used to say to me." You pointed a finger at the box on the floor. "Those are mine. Those are the rings my husband gave me!" Your voice was an octave higher, and you were shaking, and bumped the dresser behind you.

"He's in my head, he's fucking with me." Your breath was quickening, and onslaught of a panic attack started.

Sans was already holding your forearms. You looked at him eyes blurry with tears. "i'm here."

"No you're not." You shook your head. "You can't be here for my worst moments, ignoring me the rest of the time." You jerked your arms out of his grasp, and hugged yourself walking out of the room. "I can't, I just can't."

Undyne stared after you, then turned to Sans. "What the hell, man? You're seriously doing that to her?" Sans looked up at her, his grin faltered. He shook his head and started to walk past her when she grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"it's complicated." He growled and teleported away.

* * *

You had left a voicemail with the detective on your case. There wasn't much he could do, you figured. Mail was a pretty obscure way to send things if a person wanted it to be. It had been a few days since that incident and you were met with no new information. Your detective apologized about the situation and offered patrols to come around your neighborhood.

Undyne and Alphys definitely had your back. And your front. And well, pretty much anything else you needed them to have. You were hardly alone. Alphys was with you when you went to work, and when you left. Undyne was with you when you worked out, and between them you never had a moment to yourself. It had been over a week and a half of their constant vigilance, and as thankful as you were, you needed some time to actually feel.

They thought admitting to the stress, that venting about your aguish was harmful, but you were about to explode from keeping your negative emotions bottled up.

You hadn't seen Sans since the day your stalker sent you the letter with your wedding rings. You tried to not think about it because it hurt. Even if you couldn't date him, you would've loved to at least be his friend, but he didn't want any part of your life, and by extension, your visits with Papyrus were much more sparse.

It upset you, but he made his choice, and you respected that.

So, you decided it was time for a break, a night to let loose so you found yourself at a bar counter after work. You had to be sly to sneak around Alphys since she would've been ready to intercept you, and bring you home. You had already ignored several of her and Undyne's calls, shooting them a quick text, that you would be fine, but you needed a moment of fresh air… _And strong alcohol_. The last bit was a mental note.

A tall fire elemental served you. He was in barkeep clothes that was rolled up above his forearms. You handed over your keys, and told him that you needed to forget everything today.

"I do not think that is wise." His deep voice cackled.

You gave him a wry smile. "Please Grillby, my life is a wreck. I've fallen for a monster who couldn't reciprocate even if he did feel the same, so he has been jerking me around, and I'm being stalked. Said stalker is trying to mind-fuck me with my dead husband, and he destroyed my apartment. My friends are so amazing that they won't let me vent my frustrations. Can't I just get crap-faced drunk… just this once, and have no one stop me?"

He looked at you for a long moment before letting out a sizzling sigh. He held out his hand. You slapped him a high five and he gave you a quizzical look.

"Your phone, please?" His deep soothing crackle surprised you. You willingly obliged. "I'll call one of your contacts to pick you up later."

"Oh, okay… Thank you Grillby." You felt a wave of relief. Finally you had someone who wasn't trying to baby you. Drinking wasn't the best way to handle this, but it was the way you felt like coping right now.

* * *

You stood on the stage, your stomach a pit of fire, and your world a hazy mess, a mic in your hand. Much to your drunken joy, tonight was karaoke night. You were singing or more accurately slurring to Living on a Prayer by Journey, the cheering of the local crowd encouraging you to continue. Grillby had cut you off a while back, but the patrons, amused by your angry ranting, happy singing, and terrible jokes kept slipping you drinks.

When Grillby caught on, he wasted no time coming on to stage and ushering you off

"'m not done yet Grillbz. Encore, encoure, encorp… Did anyone ever tell you, you're hot?" You snorted and giggled at your pun. "Like, dude, you light up my world." Your hands were rubbing his chest, it was only a matter of time before you made a grab at his ass.

"I think it is time for you to go home." Grillby's voice crackled. Your giggly demeanor instantly vanished and he helped you onto a stool.

"I dun have a home. 's been destroyed… like mah life!"

"I have called one of your friends." He placed a glass of milk in front of you.

"Oh, ok." You looked at the cup in-between your hands. You put your head on the counter, the cool surface soothing your flushed face.

"grillbz…" You knew that voice. It made your heart flutter and your stomach drop. "you let her get drunk?"

"She had a convincing reason."

You cracked your eyes open and sat up unsteadily, clenching the glass. "Wrong friend!" You put your head back on the counter and began to cry.

"wha… c'mon, let's get you home."

"Nooooooooo…" You clutched at his clothes. "I don't want to gooo there. Undyne is going to be soooo maaaaad."

He began to usher you out of the bar. "Please, please, Sansy. Anywhere else." He shook his head and sighed. "Please?" You pushed yourself into him. "Take me anywhere else." Your face was close to his. He stopped walking to hold you steady, eyes searching you, his grin un-amused.

"you're drunk."

"I know," You rolled your eyes as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world, he helped you into your car. "Thas kinda the point." He shook his head, and closed the door walking to his side. He climbed in and buckled himself in. You watched him, your hands gripping the armrests.

"let's take you home." He said again for emphasis.

"Let's have sex." Your eyes didn't leave his face. His head whipped toward you, his eyelights small and bright. "Do me, right now, or in a hotel. No strings attached."

"i'm not having sex with you while you're like this."

Your lip trembled, and you glared at him, "Then I'll find someone who wants to." You started to fumble with the door.

His hand shot out, phalanges holding your wrist tightly. " ' t."

You looked at him, anger bubbling underneath the surface, and arousal fogging your brain. "I want you so freaking bad… I keep telling myself no, and I finally have the courage to jus say it, and I'm cockblocked." You leaned closer to him, biting your lip. "Please Sans. Please don't turn me away. I can promise you in the morning I wouldn't regret it, and you could keep ignoring me, like you already do."

His grip on your wrist stayed firm, his face bright blue and his jaw set. "you don't get it."

You sighed, your chest heaving. "No, I don't! You'll screw any bimbo on the street, but me. Am I not pretty enough for you? I'll be a slut if that is what it takes."

He pulled you toward him, his other hand cupping your face, voice deep and husky. "i want you so bad, i only think of you. the only way i can stop myself is by staying away because if i take you for my self-" His blush deepened. Your hand started to travel, rubbing his ribcage, your gaze smokey. He let out a guttural growl, and pushed you back, buckling you in, pulling the straps tight. "let's get you home."

You fumbled with your buckle, trying to get free, but quickly became frustrated, and gave up, watching him quietly, confused, and hurt. Would it be so bad if Sans allowed himself this one guilty pleasure? You observed his tense features, your heart throbbing with excitement and pain.

* * *

When you woke up, you made a mad dash for the bathroom, your adventure at Grillby's rearing its ugly head. Undyne came in, and sat behind you, rubbing your back and holding your hair back. Once the worst of it was over, you laid your head against the cool porcelain, wondering what happened to you.

Alphys came in shortly after, holding a vile color concoction. "I-it's a monster r-r-remedy. It s-should help with y-y-your hang o-over." She offered it, and you gladly took it. It tasted like lemons and grease. It took everything in you to down the contents, your throat and stomach tingling from the magic.

Your headache lifted, only a fraction of it left. It would be more an annoyance than a hindrance today.

"I don't deserve you." You whispered, tears streaming down your face. Both girls shared a glance before shaking their heads and hugging you.

"We deserve each other." Undyne smirked.

"A-agreed."

You dragged your sorry butt to work, and powered through the day. As the day went on, your mind kept teasing you about your encounter with Sans last night. You couldn't help but cringe, remembering what you had said. You told him you would be a slut if that would get him to screw you.

Shame colored your face, and you pulled out your phone. It was time to face music, figuratively speaking.

You had made up your mind, and decided it was time to finally cut off contact with Sans. You started to type out your message when a knock on your cubical brought you back to real time. Kyle peaked his head into your small cubical.

"Hey, I had been wondering, how you've been doing?"

You shrugged, "Eh, stuffs been happening. What's up?"

He looked away for a second before looking back, his cheeks tinted pink. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner Saturday, uh I mean tomorrow night, and maybe karaoke?"

You gave him an interested look. You could tell he liked you awhile back, but he was finally making a move. Sans briefly popped into your head, which you shoved to the side immediately. He had his chance, and you weren't going to wait forever while he slept with all the girls of Ebbot City.

"That sounds great."

He smiled wide.

Alright, this was a good sign, you were starting to move on. You finished your text and sent it.

Me 4:15 pm

 **So… last night… happened. I wanted to apologize for my actions. I also have a request, it would meet a lot to me if we could meet up and talk about something things. If not then I would have to do it through text.**

Sans the Skeleton 4:39 pm

 ***ok. tonight is good for me**

At this point you realized how toxic your relationship was. He would create a dependency but then disappear, and that was wrecking your emotions. You were probably messing him up bad too. It would be better if you both mutually cut off contact.

He helped you to grasp that; you could feel deeply for someone like how you did for your late husband. Would it be easy to move on? No, but you could take it one step at a time.

He also brought light to how dating a monster would not be wise. Monsters had rituals and customs that humans did not, it was better you stuck to your kind, and they stick to theirs. It still made you wonder how you could become so attracted to a monster, and a skeleton at that. Maybe you had a kink you never knew about.

You finished up your workday, a little later than normal, and since Alphys did have an important event to attend, she was already gone. You were okay with that and assured her several times over that you were fine, and it was fine, and all good. You signed off your computer, and made your way through the building. It was kind of creepy, like a post-apocalyptic setting. Okay, no more zombie movies for you.

Your car sat by itself in the empty parking lot. You felt a little on edge, but chalked it up to the fact that you usually left with people around, and you were all by yourself. As you were unlocking your car your phone started to ring. You pulled out your phone, and answered it. "Hello?"

You heard a sharp intake of breath. "You are so beautiful." Your heart stilled, and your hands started shaking so bad that you fumbled your keys, and they hit the pavement. "Yes, the way you look over your shoulder, the fear in your eyes. I've come to save you." You scrambled for your keys, and grabbed them. You started yanking on your door when a voice cut through the silence and your heart stilled.

"It's not very nice to hang up without saying goodbye… my Goddess." You heard a breathy male voice. You froze, as you felt cool metal against the nape of your neck. "Please unlock the car, and then climb into the passenger seat from the drivers side."

 **Shout outs!**

 **Giggle813: Yeah, Sans is a complicated little jerk, but that why we all like him, amirite?**

 **McKinnonisbae: yep, still updating :)**

 **cassianasinwindell: dude, he totally friendzoned her. poor reader-chan.**

 **Stay tuned, post next chapter sometime tomorrow ;)**


	8. Carpe Diem

**Patience is a virtue:**

"It's not very nice to hang up without saying goodbye… my Goddess." You heard a breathy male voice. You froze, as you felt metal against the nape of your neck. "Please unlock the car, and then climb into the passenger seat from the drivers side."

Your stomach clenched and fear pulsed in your veins. With a deep swallow, you unlocked your car and climbed in as instructed. He sat next to you, in the drivers seat. He was an average male with dark hair and light skin, gun, your gun, pointed at your face. He had no noticeable features and you didn't recognize him from anywhere.

He turned his torso to face you, lips stretching into a genuine smile, revealing his teeth. "I figured out how I could save you." You felt numb… truly numb. "I'll just keep you locked up, that way these demons can't come near you."

"You're making a mistake." You said quietly. He visibly frowned, his brow drawn with concern. "I never asked you to follow me, or to protect me. This is hurting me."

His hand shot out, and grabbed your wrist painfully. "Don't say things like that. I love you."

Terror filled your core, and you started screaming when he pressed himself into you, a rag against your mouth. You started thrashing, and pushing against him, but he overpowered you, and after a few panicked breaths your world faded to a hazy darkness.

You woke, with your head pounding. You tried to cradle your throbbing head, only to find your hands restrained above you. You were laying on a bed, the glow of the television illuminating the room.

You squinted, looking at the screen.

 _"Oi wanna scrap, Fillipino." You put your fists up, bouncing back and forth like Pop-eye, speaking with a false bravado._

 _"You asking for trouble, haole girl." An average, stocky Filipino man smirked, stance ready to wrestle._ Your heart lurched, seeing video images of your late husband _._

 _You swiped in, and began tickling him. He jumped away, his expression a smile, but you could see the underlying annoyance._ Oh how you loved that smile.

 _"Oi, you're askin' for it." Mocking and affection laced his tone, as he lunged for you. You started hollering "Please don't hurt me, ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", and tried to run away, but he grabbed you and started spinning you. After a moment he threw you onto the couch, but a little too hard as you cried out but then started laughing._

You could hear people laughing in the background.

This was your hell.

* * *

Your stalker had arranged these videos to loop, making you watch your memories past life over and over again. After three and a half loops he entered the room.

"I hope you slept well."

You stared at him silently. You wanted to wish death on him, but then didn't want to give him that satisfaction. After the first video loop you had figured that you were probably going to die here, and a horrific death at that, but then it would eventually be over.

All you had to do was just be patient and endure.

"I have another video. I think it's fascinating." He paused, holding the DVD so casually. "Well, I would like to talk about it while we're watching it." He smiled so angelically, it made your skin prickle.

He popped it in, and sat next to you, his hands rubbing the outside part of your thigh.

 _The video started up with you and Jacob sitting in front of his parents. They were opening up a card, a little box sitting in front of them._

 _"Read it out loud." You smiled wide, beaming. Jacob blushed slightly, hand resting on your shoulder._

 _His father started reading, "Dear Grandma and Grandpa, please hold this for me." His parents looked at each other, his mother opening the box and pulling out a pacifier, "incase I need it when I come to visit. Knowing my mom, she'll probably forget it. See you in March."_

 _"We're going to be grandparents?" The grandma asked, standing up and embracing you._

 _"We've finally made it past the 12 weeks!" You cried happily. "We're finally going to have a baby!"_

Tears ran down your face as you watched your old life play out in painful detail. This video was barely 2 years old, and it felt like it just happened yesterday.

 _The next video started. Jacob was singing to your pregnant belly, and you were reading a book, wearing sweats and fuzzy socks. He paused and sat up._

 _"What if we have a girl?"_

 _"Then we have a girl." You replied easily._

 _"But… I don't think I can handle a girl." He seemed nervous._

 _You put your book down, and sat up, taking his face in your hands. "You're my best friend, and I love you."_

 _"I mean, you're all I can handle. Having another you running around…" He ran both his hands through his hair, his eyes wide._

 _"Jacob!" You heard his mother chastise from behind the camera. "You don't say that to your wife!"_

 _"And mother of your unborn child!" You glowered. "You're invoking my pregnant wrath." You scrunched up your face._

 _He laughed, and kissed you on the forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"_

 _"Love me and keep me forever!" You replied happily. "And get me ice cream! Strawberry cheesecake ice cream?" Your voice squeaked, your eyes shining brightly. "From the drive-thru?"_

 _He sighed, standing up. "Ok… I'll be back…" He groaned walking away, one sock missing. You tilted your head before looking over the edge of the couch before growling._

 _Your arm reached down and snagged a sock. "Jacob!" You threw it after him._

The hand rubbing your thigh moved to your stomach. "So… how long after this video, did you lose your baby?"

Your eyes stayed on the television. Just. Be. Patient. It will all be over soon.

He pulled your shirt up slightly, frowning. He unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down a little bit. You tensed. "Ah, there are your scars…" He leaned down licking them; you shuddered. "It was rhetorical. I know everything about you. I know that it was a car accident that killed them both. That you cannot have anymore children."

He let out a breathy sigh against your skin. "My god, you are so beautiful."

You tried so hard to not move, to not do anything but your breaths felt jerky, and you had to swallow.

"Can you tell me that you love me?"

You remained motionless.

"It's okay. I'll just keep loving you until you return my affections." He leaned over your body, grinding himself against you. " _I'll love you and keep you forever_." You swallowed, the words stinging deep inside your soul. You blinked slowly a few times, a smirk flitting across his face. "Forever and ever, my Goddess."

Your body went rigid. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction of eliciting a response from you. You were like a rock, unmovable.

Patience. Be patient. It will end.

He pulled back, his fingers touching your lips, then trailing your jawline, pausing for a moment before hands secured around your throat. You screwed your eyes shut, and locked your lips.

"Why would you do it with that monster, and not me!" He screamed, his grip tightening. You felt the pressure in your face as you fought the urge to gasp or scream. He threw you down, pain exploding in your right cheek. "I love you! More than anyone else has loved you!" He hit you again, and again, and again.

The bed rocked, and he stomped out of the room, the door slamming.

You lay there, dazed, the pain slowly subsiding into a hot throbbing. You blinked a few times looking around. Your body was stretched out, and handcuffed securely. You knew him kidnapping you wasn't a spur of the moment thing, but a meticulously planned out event. All over the room were pictures of you. Pictures at home, at work, in the park, working out with Undyne, at Toriel and Frisk's, everywhere, thousands upon thousands.

There were pictures of you and Sans. These ones he scribbled over Sans, crossed him out, wrote horrible notes. There was another one, but this was you and Papyrus; it was at his work event. You couldn't help but fear for them as well. This man had been following your every movement, and he could target your friends at any time.

He had been following you for months, some of these pictures at least several months old, and some from yesterday.

You struggled against your bindings, jerking and twisting. It couldn't end like this could it? Would it really end like this two years after you lost your husband and unborn child? Was your life some sick joke?

All you could feel was despair and regret. The chapter with your husband was over, and getting the chance to fall for someone again, to build another life, it excited you. For the first time in a long while you cried not because of grief, but because of lost opportunity. Your perspective had shifted… but now it was too late.

"I want to live." You whispered, and buried your head into the bed, and sobbed.

* * *

He came in a few more times, would touch you, scream at you, hit you a few times and leave. He would try to give you water to drink, or food to eat but you refused. You decided you could starve yourself if he took too long to kill you. You were determined and patient.

He tried to force feed you once, but you threw up everywhere. In exasperation he beat you, then left.

You refused to say anything to him or make eye contact. He jerked you around by your hair when he got exasperated, and it took all your willpower to cry out. In your head you kept repeating, 'be patient, be patient, be patient'.

This cycle continued, and you lost all sense of time. You could have been here for hours or days, you had no idea. You felt tired and woozy, and your shoulders screamed from the pain.

At one point it felt like he left for hours upon hours. Somewhere in your fatigued mind you reasoned that perhaps he went to work, or maybe he had abandoned you to die. Either way, you were stuck in that god-awful position that made your shoulders want to fall off. Just as you started to doze off he stormed through the door, gleeful, and bouncing.

"I finally know how I want to take you for myself."

You could barely register what he was saying, giving him a half-lidded stare. "What better way to cleanse you, than to bring the demon here, and make him watch me purify you?" He held up your phone.

You blinked a few times, the realization of what he was implying finally sinking in. "No!" You screamed, jerking. "Leave him out of this, he did nothing wrong!"

He came forward, grabbing your hair, forcing you to look at him, "Oh how I love your passion, your anguish." His tongue trailed your jawline. "Then, after I purify you, I'll dust him." His grin stretched wide, his eyes vast pools of darkness. He crushed his lips on to your face.

Your vision was blurry and you wept. He threw you down roughly, and walked out, laughing.

After what felt like eternity, he came in, and let your feet loose, and your hands. You tried to take a swing and him, but you could barely move your shoulders; they were numb from being locked in that position for so long, and he smacked you hard, dazing you. You tried to sob but you had nothing left, and he dragged you into the living room. He easily secured your wrists, and lifted them above your head.

You had to stand tippy toes to take pressure off of the stress on your shoulders. He chuckled, taking out a knife, and began cutting your clothes to shreds, revealing your skin underneath.

"I cannot wait to taste the ethereal nectar you have, my beautiful goddess." His tongue danced across your stomach.

He touched your body, only leaving the most sensitive parts alone, muttering to save that for the end. Everywhere he touched felt like slime, but you were too tired, too delirious to pull away from him. Your brain felt foggy, and it took everything in your power just to stay coherent. After he seemed satisfied he pulled out a bucket of water, and began to tenderly wash your body. You could barely register the damp spots on your skin, and started shivering from the cold.

Be patient. It will end. Be patient. It's almost over. Be patient. Please Sans, please, don't show.

 _Knock knock_

You blinked. _That knock… it couldn't be… It shouldn't be, no, NO, NO!_ "Sans! Run! It's a tra-" _Whap!_ Pain exploded in your stomach, and you were unable to breathe, and your legs buckled.

"Oh, my sweet idol, please don't spoil my fun." Your captor smirked, pulling out a gun.

 _Knock knock_

His face stretched into a demonic grin, as he started for the door. You tried to cry out, but you were gasping still, breath caught.

You saw your captor reach for the door, gun aimed. He opened the door. As soon as Sans was visible, your captor flew backwards tumbling as if an invisible force held him.

Sans right eye was pitch black, but his left eye flickered between cyan blue and yellow. He stepped forward, his hand extended, and you saw the stalker's body move with unnatural jerky movements, as if he was a puppet being forced to stand.

" ?" His voice was so dark, so ominous. You saw a purple heart burst out of the stalker's chest, and magic swirling around it. He jerked, that heart twitching with his body. He would scream, then jolt, bringing up the arm holding the Sig.

He fired his gun at Sans, Sans teleported behind him, blue magic surrounding the purple heart. "you really think i'd let ya off easy?" Sans threw his hand up, and the guy flew into the ceiling, then hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"I'm protecting her from you monsters!" He screeched, blood dribbling from his mouth. He picked himself up, his face contorted into an ugly and inhumane expression.

Sans looked towards you, his expression pained. "pal, i don't think i'm the _monster_ here." The stalker reached for his gun, but was flung backwards into the apartment, furniture upturned upon imact. "you were pretty good at hiding, had trouble findin' ya. you're the persistent type, huh?"

"She's mine! She's my goddess!" He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "If I can't have her, no one can!" His eyes were wild, and he turned to look at you. Sans was still standing at the doorway, and you were only a few steps from your stalker. You met the stalker's stare on, fighting the mounting pain in your abdomen, or the static dancing across your vision.

He lunged toward you, but Sans appeared in the middle. "heh. don't think so, buddy." His hand reached out, gripping the guy by his throat, and they both disappeared.

You blinked, fighting the wave of darkness waiting to over take you. Surely you were hallucinating. "Sans…" You weakly croaked.

They both blipped back into existence, Sans dropping the man, and he crumpled, in-coherent mumbles escaping his lips, his eyes wide and mostly vacant.

Before you could register what happened, Sans was in front of you, releasing your bonds. You buckled, but he caught you, holding you so tenderly, his bony finger rubbing your jaw. You whimpered, closing your eyes and leaning your forehead against his shoulder, gasping for breath. You opened your mouth to speak, but the immense pressure in your abdomen caused a cry and everything went dark.

* * *

You could hear voices. They sounded urgent. Like what ever they were doing was important

You saw bright lights, and lots of blue masks. It was hard to make out everything because it was hard to focus; eyes on their forehead, eyes on their eyes.

Pain in your stomach. So much pain. You scream, you fight. Pressure on your arms, pressure on your legs.

"Breathe, you must breathe." A woman says in your ear. "Please." Her voice is so calm.

"Morphine." You hear one person say. They put a mask on your face, it has tubes connected to it.

"Breathe." It's her voice again.

You breathe. Deep breaths. _It hurts_. Breathe. _Sans._

 _Beep beep beep beeeeeeep_

Darkness.

Pitch black.

Alone.

Drifting.

You could feel something warm wrap around your soul. It felt like an anchor, holding you here. Begging you to stay. You clung to it. It felt so familiar, so comforting. You reached for it, thrusting all of yourself into it. _I want to live!_

Bright lights, and a steady whir of machines and beeping of a monitor. It was hard to keep your eyes open; your eyes felt heavy but you had to fight, you had to stay awake.

"You're a fighter." The doctor's face was covered by a blue surgical mask. "We're almost done."

You tried to speak. It was too hard. Your eyes were too heavy.

You passed out.

 **So, the stalker stuff is over for the most part yay! I'll post next chapter sometime next week.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **saphire000000: yeah, real nail biter this chapter, huh?**

 **IlluminatiDown321: it only gets thicker from here**

 **UltimateGamer101: I'll post the next chapter some time this week, so hang tight and thanks for the support :)**


	9. anima vinculum

**A/N: Soooo, I have to admit, I really felt like I hit it on point with the last chapter so I struggled with posting the new one because... I don't want this story to falter... but I am not a coward so... Enjoy chapter 9 :o**

Last chapter:

 _You could hear voices. They sounded urgent. Like what ever they were doing was important_

 _You saw bright lights, and lots of blue masks. It was hard to make out everything because it was hard to focus; eyes on their forehead, eyes on their eyes._

 _Pain in your stomach. So much pain. You scream, you fight. Pressure on your arms, pressure on your legs._

 _"Breathe, you must breathe." A woman says in your ear. "Please." Her voice is so calm._

 _"Morphine." You hear one person say. They put a mask on your face, it has tubes connected to it._

 _"Breathe." It's her voice again._

 _You breathe. Deep breaths. It hurts. Breathe. Sans._

 _Beep beep beep beeeeeeep_

 _Darkness._

 _Pitch black._

 _You could feel something warm wrap around your soul. It felt like an anchor, holding you here. Begging you to stay. You clung to it. It felt so familiar, so comforting. You reached for it, thrusting all of yourself into it. I want to live!_

Y _ou saw doctors surrounding you. It was hard to keep your eyes open, and you struggled._

 _"You're a fighter." The doctor's face was covered by a blue surgical mask. "We're almost done."_

 _You tried to speak. It was too hard._

 _Darkness._

 **Chapter Begin:**

Cold. So cold.

You opened your eyes. It was hard. Everything was out of focus. _Stay awake._ "c-c-c-c-c-old."

Women were around you. They were tucking blankets around you. You were still cold. You couldn't stop shivering.

 _Darkness_

"Sans." Your voice croaked.

"Oh, you're awake." The nurse leaned over you. You still couldn't focus. She had eyes on her forehead, eyes on her eyes. Double vision. It hurt to look at people, but you had to keep your eyes open or you would pass out again.

"I want Sans. Please." Tears brimmed your eyes. You were still so cold. _Stay awake to see him. I need to see Sans._

"Of course. One moment." She walked out. Moments later Sans came rushing in, his hand cupping your jawline.

"I'm so sorry." You started to weep, a floodgate of of guilt coursing through you. "I'm so sorry."

"hey kid, what're you 'pologizing for?" His tone was soft, his fixed smile strained. You shook your head, tears still flowing. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "looks like the doc left you in stitches."

You chuckled, still sniffling a bit. "did you hear about the guy who's left side had to be cut off?" you shook your head, brows furrowed with concern. "he's all right now."

You giggled again. "while i was in the doctor's waiting room, there was this tiny man, only about six inches tall. although he was there before me, he let me see the doctor first. i s'pose he just had to be a little patient."

You smiled softly. "How long have I been out?"

Sans shifted a little. "'bout four hours."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

He nodded. "yep." He looked exhausted.

"Since you're up, we can move you to your room." The nurse said nodding at you. You looked up at her confused. "You're in the nurses station. You flat lined, we had to monitor you to make sure you were stable."

"I died?" You croaked, eyes wide.

"It was only for a few minutes." She said, her tone comforting. "If not for your friend, you probably wouldn't be here."

You looked at Sans, but he looked away, his face bright blue.

"I didn't know monster magic had the ability to revive humans." She mused shaking her head in wonder.

You blinked forcefully, fighting off the exhaustion and morphine.

"Let's get you to your room." She wheeled you on the gurney to your room, Sans still holding your hand and walking with you. Once you were in your room, the nurse left.

"Monsters can't revive humans." You said softly. Sans met your gaze head on. "They can do a lot of things, but I know that is not one of them."

He shrugged, "i know."

The tension in the atmosphere was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife. "I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

He blinked, a tired but genuine smile spread on his face, and your heart started pounding; it had felt like forever since he smiled at you like that. He leaned forward, but you jerked back surprised and startled.

He raised a brow bone at you, his smile crooked, and with a simple shrug, leaned in quickly brushing his teeth against your cheek, and this feeling that surged… it was almost like you could see it. You looked at Sans utterly perplexed trying to grasp that surging emotion, it was almost like…

"I'm sorry to bother you." The nurse cut in. You blinked, confused. What was it you just saw? "I noticed that you're not on the donor list." She was holding a clipboard.

Your expression became neutral, your tone hostile. "I know."

"I was wondering if you-"

"No."

She blinked, surprised by our curt reply. Sans watched you curiously.

She looked at the clipboard with the forms consenting to be on the organ donor list then back at you. "Do you need anything else?" To say your expression was a little intimidating would be fair. She shook her head and walked out.

You chewed your lip, and looked past Sans, to the window, the whir of machines breaking the silence.

"what is this?" He pointed to the black device wrapped around your legs, which would squeeze them, and then release.

"Oh, um, those are pressure pants. When someone has surgery, these are supposed to prevent their blood from clotting post surgery, until they can walk around again."

He nodded, looking intrigued. "Humans have some interesting inventions." He crawled up onto the bed, wrapping his bony body around you. You gave him a funny look, scooting over to accommodate him.

"What're you doing?"

"goin' to sleep. looks like the pressure finally got to me." He closed his eyes, and shortly after began snoring. He was kind of uncomfortable, but it brought calmness to your soul. Your mind was protesting, but the morphine coursing through your body was stronger. You heaved a sigh, and laid your cheek on the top of his head.

"Why are you being so weird?" You whispered, although it was for Sans, you knew he didn't hear you. Maybe if you had to your wits about you, you would've shoved him onto the floor, but it was easier to just go with the flow. Tomorrow, you could figure everything out after you had your brain clear, and sober.

The nurse came in to show Sans how the couch folded out into a bed, but he was already out, and set the extra pillows on the couch, only sparing you two one peculiar glance before leaving.

You sighed, and snuggled further into him, trying to get comfortable. Maybe he was being so clingy because of your brush in with death.

Your sleep was restless, unlike Sans who slept like a freaking log, and a gentle rap on your door brought in the police who were ready to take a statement. The detective over your case came in, giving you a odd look upon you snuggling with the skeleton.

You told him what you could remember, leaving out the weird encounter Sans had with the stalker. You simply explained that they fought, and Sans won. Given your delirious state, you didn't trust what you saw.

"I'm glad your partner was able to save you." He stated with a soft smile.

"Partner?" You looked toward the sleeping skeleton. "You think, I mean, we're not, we never, I uh, um. It's not like that." Your face was on fire, cheeks burning.

He rolled his eyes, giving you that 'uh huh, sure…' look. Of course it looked like you were an item, he saved you, you had pictures of you two making out, and here he was, sleeping in your bed.

"We'll be prosecuting your stalker. I'll make sure that the state keeps you in the loop for hearings, and whatever we may need to have him pay for what he did." You nodded. "I really am sorry for what happened to you, but I'm glad nothing worse happened."

"You and me both." You mumbled.

"I'll keep in touch." He put a hand on your shoulder, and gave you a nod and left.

Your eyes rested on Sans, a small frown on your lips. You couldn't understand what compelled him to stay for your worst moments, and you wanted nothing more than for him to just leave, but as soon as you thought that, there was a small panicky feeling in your soul. It was such a new and off putting sensation, it made you sweat, and your stomach churn.

With a sigh and a grumble wrapped yourself around him the best you could, and let your exhaustion do the rest. Sans moaned, and adjusted his arms around you, pulling you into his pokey body, and mumbled your name. This wasn't a good sign… right?

The next day, the doctors came and talked to you about your recovery. They gave you a run down of the state you were admitted in, as well as your expected release date. When you were admitted, you were severely dehydrated, and your spleen was ruptured through blunt force trauma.

It was really a miracle you survived, they said, and your recovery was going better than expected. From a medical standpoint you technically should've been dead before you were admitted, and aside from the scars of your surgery, you wouldn't have any permanent damages. At this point, the doctors said if your recovery kept up at this pace it was already going, you could be released in a few days.

That thought excited you, and gave you comfort. You could adjust to a normal-ish life, and finally do it without the impending threat of a stalker. It made your heart feel lighter knowing that, so now that the worst part of all this over. With Undyne and Alphys at your side, you would get through this, and come out stronger then when it all started.

Your gaze drifted over to the skeleton casually napping on the little couch in your room. He had been there since you were admitted, and you were worried about him.

"Sans? You should go home. Get some real rest, I'm fine now." He grunted a negative. "Please?" He rolled over, his back facing you. You sighed, and looked back to your book.

You had to admit that you were confounded.

This sudden attachment and affection was a little off putting. He went from ignoring you all the time to becoming doting almost. He never left your side, and was ready to assist whenever the nurses needed to do something, which was awkward when it involved you being naked (like when you had to shower, but needed someone to stand with you to make sure you didn't slip and fall, yay for being a fall risk).

But if you thought that was perplexing, what bothered you more so was how you felt. It was like you were torn in half. Part of you wanted him to dote on you, and pay all this extra attention to you, and the other part had no idea what to make of your emotions, and just wanted everything to go back to how it was so you could just move on.

Your history with him up until this point had been less than stellar. As soon as you started to move on without him, he would show up again, trying to become a pillar of support, then freeze you out. This time though, you weren't going to give him a chance to ice you out, you were going to make him leave first.

That thought made your chest hurt, your hand clutching at the sharp pain; you were ready to cut him off before you were kidnapped, so what changed? You spared him a brief glance as he napped on the couch-bed before looking back at the book, brows furrowed. A gentle rap on your doorframe broke you out of your revere. "It's open."

Undyne walked in with Alphys close behind. They paused, grimacing at you. "Hey punk."

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry. I-if I hadn't l-left y-y-you, t-this wouldn't have h-happened. Alphys played with her claws, adverting her gaze.

You snorted. "It would've happened at some point." Alphys shrunk even more. "Hey, it's cool. It's not your fault. I'm okay, and I'm alive. That's what matters." You forced a really big grin.

Alphys still couldn't look you in the eye. Undyne however had other thoughts on her mind.

"Did you really die?" Undyne forgot she had to be quiet and shouted a bit too eager, pulling up a chair next to your bed. She paused, her gaze falling on Sans who was sleeping peacefully on the couch bed before flicking back to you, full of questions.

"I guess… but the doctors are good." You shrugged.

"What was it like?"

"Dark." You nodded matter of fact.

"Like, that's it?"

"Well, it's not like I went into the after-life." You shrugged. "I just barely flat lined before I was revived. Guess you could say it was more like a limbo type place."

"Aw, that's boring." She folder her arms. "How did you escape?"

You blushed, your gaze flicking to Sans then back to her. "The stalker tried to lure Sans there. He showed up and…" Your brows drew in. "It wasn't like anything I had seen. Sans was terrifying, and he… he was so calm, so… serious. But uh, yeah, how long was I missing?"

"A day and a half." Undyne said softly.

You nodded. You heard rapping at the door. "Open."

Papyrus walked in, a huge bouquet of flowers, and a stuffed froggit with a balloon attached saying 'Get Well Soon'.

"Human! Brother! I, the Great Papyrus have come to check in on you."

Sans sat up, his bony hand rubbing against his eye socket with a soft scrape. Every time you looked at him you felt so confused.

"you're so cool, bro." He looked a little bit better. His gaze drifted toward you, and he smiled wider, his smile reaching his eyes. You blushed, adverting your gaze, a soft smile playing on your lips.

"Human! You look like you are worse for wear, but fear not. I, the Great Papyrus, will make you spaghetti and this will make you feel better."

"Paps, your spaghetti would make me feel great." You smiled sincerely. He grinned even bigger, big tear drops drooping off his eyes. He rushed forward, hugging you tightly. You gasped, pulling back.

"Oh, Human, I'm so sorry. Your kind is very fragile."

You glowered but chose to not say anything.

Everyone would talk, and you could laugh and enjoy their interactions. Sans moved himself to the edge of your bed, his phalanges brushing yours every so often. You were sure everyone noticed, prying eyes watching just a little too long but no one said anything.

After awhile Undyne and Alphys stood up, saying that it was dinnertime. They eagerly extended the offer to Paps and Sans. Paps readily agreed.

"nah, i think i'll stay here." He casually laid back down on the make-shift couch bed, closing his eyes.

"Sans." Your voice was soft. "You should get out for a bit. I'll be fine."

He snored loudly.

"Brother, please call me with updates about the Human-Friend. Human-Friend, it was great to see you. I will be back tomorrow."

"Yeah, punk. We will bug you as much as the hospital will let us!"

"B-bye! See you t-tomorrow!" Alphys waved. "I'll bring you my favorite manga. It's about this one girl, who loves this man, but he doesn't love her back, so she loses her ability to love and it's trapped in a box, and only a fairy can free her, and she becomes an actress bent on getting revenge, and she falls in love with Japan's most popular actor, who is her childhood friend, who she believes is a fairy, and… oh no! I'm spoiling it for you-"

"Let's go, Alphys." Undyne laughed, guiding her by her shoulders, and the reptile monster buried her face in her hands, following her fiancés lead.

They walked out. Sans snoring stopped, and he propped himself up on his elbow, his gaze studying you.

You could feel something deep inside pulling on you, and when you looked at Sans it was like being twitterpated, but it was mild, steady, and strong. Like, a link to him… would that be it? Like, no matter what, you felt like you couldn't leave him…?

"you feel it?" He was studying you.

"Feel what?" Why did his question scare you? You didn't understand what he was getting at, but it was daunting. It was like something really important happened while you were unconscious.

He moved himself to the edge of your bed, putting his bony hand on yours, intertwining your fingers with his.

"you think you could live without me?" he asked so softly.

"Sans?" You subconsciously put a hand to where your soul rested. Why was he asking all these questions. He closed his eyes, his smile seeming sad. Why was he acting so different?

"this food is pretty bad. you want me to grab some grub from grillbz?"

"Yes!" You replied maybe a little too eagerly. This hospital food was awful. He laughed heartily before nodding. He leaned in, brushing his teeth against your cheek, before walking out the door, hands shoved into pockets.

You watched him go, feeling that pull on your soul. _Don't leave…_ You felt it cry out. You let out a sigh, and ran your hands through your hair. What the hell was wrong with you?

 **So... yeah, let me know what you think. Shout out time to my lovely reviewers:**

 **IlluminatiDown321: Awww yays! Thank you, I tried reaaallly hard so I'm glad it paid off**

 **MentaShizaki: Why thank you! I really appreciate your feedback. I try to not overwhelm and I hope I do stay awesome :)**

 **UltimateGamer101: Have some more chapters ;p**

 **Giggle813: Wow! Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate you letting me know that I accomplished what I set out to do :)**

 **MckinnonIsBae: One step at a time dear, one step at a time ;p**

 **animedancer14: aw, I don't me to toy with your emotions (but secretly I am proud that I can, muwahaha ;p) expect updates atleast weekly, maybe sooner.**

 **See you until next time!**


	10. Angst Fluff Angst Sandwich

**A/N: So... yeah, things are getting more complicated, but doesn't that just make things more enjoyable?** F **un fact, anima vinculum translates to "soul bond" in latin.**

Chapter Begin:

You were ready to be out of this hospital. It had only been three days, and you were done with this place. The sterile smell, bright lights, all but reminded you of your last time in the hospital, and the heartache that ensued. You tried your hardest to put on a smile, but when you could hear people sobbing in the halls after being told they lost their loved ones you had your first mental breakdown.

Sans was incredibly supportive through all of this, and held you patiently as you clung desperately to his t-shirt; it being your only lifeline to sanity as you dealt with the evocations of your grief, gently whispering in your ear that he was here, that he would never leave you. When he said that, you clung tighter, your heart pounding.

Your tears slowly waned as you loosened your grip on his shirt, relaxing your body against his, your head resting on his ribcage. You were surprised by how comfortable he was, and found security by the gentle humming of his magic as well as the beat to his soul, as it beat in sync to yours.

You sucked in a deep breath of air, and let out a breathy sigh. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that Sans would become a source of comfort for your grief.

"you ok sweetheart?"

You turned your head further into his ribcage, hearing the echoing of crying down the hall. "I… know their pain. Being here… and I..." You had a lump in your throat and your voice quivered.

His arms tightened around you possessively, and you swore you could hear him whisper a 'damn him.' You tilted your head to look at him questioningly, his face dark. When he realized you were watching at him, his eyelights returned and he grinned wider, giving you a wink.

"maybe taking a walk around will help."

You nodded, thankful for the suggestion.

Sans was putting some slippers onto your feet when you heard a rap on the door and a nurse walked in. "I need your husband to look over some forms."

You and Sans paused, looking at each other, then looked at the nurse, confused.

She looked at you both, then down at her forms. "You're a misses, right?"

"I am, but I'm a widow."

"OH! Oh… oh…" She looked between you and Sans confused. You held out your hand, and she meekly handed you the form before leaving, mumbling an apology.

"she thought we were married…" Sans mused quietly, a soft blue hue dusting his cheekbones.

You glanced over the forms, they appeared to be the standard paperwork that hospitals used to determine who would be the party responsible for making life or death decisions in case the patient became unfit or unable to make those choices.

"You have been acting how a spouse would act. It is a bit peculiar." You replied absently. You felt him pause, putting a shoe on, before resuming. "Looks like I need to find a health care proxy."

"yea?"

"Yeah." You peeked over the form. "How would you feel if I put my life in your hands?" You wiggled your eyebrows.

His expression shifted to a somber one. "your life is already in my hands."

"What?"

"yeah, that'd be cool." He shrugged, and lightly tapped the top of your slipper. "let's go."

That's not a totally vague and weird statement. "Yeah…" He held your elbow, because apparently you were a fall risk, and no one trusted your ability to navigate in your current state of Percocet and ever decreasing morphine, although you had been managing just fine.

"We have to be back here in an hour." You grumbled. "While you were getting food, the nurse came in to inform me that because of my situation I needed a psyche eval."

"you don't seem crazy."

"That's what I thought…. Then I realized that's what crazy people say." You grinned impishly. "You're welcome to hang if you want to hear the gruesome details of my capture."

Sans' grip on your arm tightened, and his smile was tight. "if you want me there, i'll be there. i wouldn't want to shrink away from a tough situation."

You paused, giving him disbelieving stare.

"i wouldn't want to psyche you out, either."

You chuckled, shaking your head. "Oh my gosh, seriously?" You playfully nudged him. "As a _pun_ ishment for your puns, I now require your presence."

He chuckled mirthfully, you both leisurely walking along, exchanging terrible jokes.

You knew before your kidnapping you had an attraction to Sans, but now it felt like it shifted. You knew part of it was because of how attentive he was being toward you, but you knew the other part was because of how you felt. Your attraction had evolved into something more… substantial? It almost felt as if you synced with him…

Honestly, a part of you hated it. Hated the fact that you felt like this because you had come to the conclusion that Sans wasn't someone you wanted to be with. His personality, the way he dealt with issues was something you didn't want to handle. He was secretive, and manipulative, and despite the fact that you enjoyed his company, you had come to the conclusion that he wasn't boyfriend material, which meant he wasn't spouse material. He wasn't someone you would invest into because you feared the day he felt you didn't fit into his ideal world; and when that day came, you would pay.

Here you were, acting as if you were an item, and still hadn't discussed anything with you.

Several times already you had started to bring up that maybe distance between you two would be good. That you appreciated his support, but now that the worst of everything was over, you would be fine on your own.

You had got along fine for two years now, what's a lifetime more? You didn't need a man, er, monster around. At least that was what you thought, but trying to voice those opinions caused a sharp and terrible pain within your chest, like your heart… soul…(?) was being ripped in two.

What alarmed you more so was when Sans looked at you, talked to you, or touched you in anyway, that part inside of you that threatened to destroy you would surge with such a good and wholesome feeling that sometimes made you heady.

You felt like you were going crazy, but you didn't know how to tell anyone.

"Well, guess it's time." You said staring at the door to your room. You honestly couldn't believe how fast an hour passed by. You sat yourself down on your bed, and Sans settled himself next to you. A knock at the door yielded an older gentleman wearing a sweater vest and peppered hair, with a neat goatee sat in one of the chairs.

He smiled at you warmly and explained that he was here in case you wanted to talk. You understood, the last time you were in a hospital due to tragic circumstances they sent a grief counselor to your room to help you "cope."

"I am curious," He played with his goatee, kind of reminding you of a villain from a cliché movie. "What is the nature of your relationship with your friend, Sans is it?" He nodded toward the skeleton and he tensed up.

You blushed, and shook your head. "We're, uh, relationship?" Your voice went up an octave.

The psychiatrist's lips quirked into a small smile and he scribbled something onto his notebook. "What're you writing?" Your tone was accusatory.

He blinked innocently, a gentle smile spreading on his lips. "Just something for my notes. Blank notes are frowned upon."

Your nose wrinkled, reading into his words. He was obviously reading into your and Sans relationship. He gently probed with questions which you tried to throw a question back. He seemed unfazed by your distraction technique while Sans pretended to fall asleep, which earned a soft glare from you.

After what felt like an hour the psychiatrist got up and shook your hand. "It was a pleasure talking with you. Here is my card if you feel the need to talk."

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks?" You watched him walk out, as professional and put together as he was when he came in. That process was honestly a lot less intimidating then what you thought it would be like, but it still felt like a huge invasion of privacy.

Sans had propped himself up with his arm under his head, signature wink in place, "guess he psyched ya out after all?"

You sighed and leaned back, "I understand why they bring them in, y'know having done this before… I just don't like it. I feel strange opening up my inner thoughts to a complete stranger."

Sans grin was tight and serious. "if you don't talk to him, who would you talk to?"

You tilted your head, "My friends, who else?" You watched the skeleton nod, then lay his head back down, closing his eyes.

The psychiatrist did bring up a good point though. What was the nature of your relationship with Sans? Your eyes swept across his features, memorizing every smooth shape, every crevice. That feeling in your soul was there, you could see it, that blue heart wrapped in white string. Impossible knots, then blue strings came out of that heart-

 _Knock knock_

You both looked toward the door. Frisk walked in, but Toriel's voice called out. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" You looked at the door skeptically, curious to see what joke she had today.

"Anita."

"Anita who?" Okay, where was she going with this?

"Anita another tissue, achoo!" She peaked her head into the room, her musical laughter filling the room.

Frisk face palmed, and the goat mom entered, holding a pie. Your mouth was watering, and you graciously thanked her for her get-well gift, before offering her a seat. She regally lowered herself onto the couch. Frisk sat on the armrest of the couch, her feet swinging back and forth, demeanor relaxed.

Sans was hovering near you, and you could feel Toriel scrutinizing you, but unsure how to address it, you acted oblivious. Why did her gaze make you nervous? You hadn't done anything, but it felt as if she saw something, and she wasn't happy about it.

"How has your recovery been?"

You played with your fingers. "Doctors say I'm doing really well. Surprised that I'm healing so fast. I'm just thankful because it means I can leave sooner."

She nodded, smiling softly. "Sans, how have you been?"

He shrugged, hands shoved into his pockets. "been around. just keepin' an eyesocket on, kiddo here." He gave you a playful wink. You gave him a strange look. You were hardly a kid.

She smiled pleasantly, looking toward you. She saw something she did not like, but she was hiding it well. "Frisk, why don't you show her?"

Frisk was blinked a warm and wide smile spreading across their features. They jumped off the armrest of the couch and started fishing around in their pocket, pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper. They handed to you, beaming.

You took the crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out.

 _"We are pleased to inform you that you that after going through the applicants you have been selected for the honors program at Mount Ebbot Prestige Academy for gifted young adults-"_

"Frisk… Frisk! No way!" You scrambled off of the bed, ignoring the pain blossoming in your side to embrace the kid that stood only a few inches shorter than you. "I'm so proud of you kid." Tears were brimming your eyes as you squeezed that kid for all they were worth.

They were blushing bright red, trying to pull away. "Nope, nope, too proud. Must hug you just a little bit longer." You grunted out, refusing to let the child go.

"Aunty stop!" Their voice was serious. You froze, and they slid out, their gaze on the floor. "It's not even a sure thing. Tuition is crazy expensive and the scholarship barely helps."

"Oh child, I'm sure we'll find a way." Toriel's voice carried comfort and assurance.

"It can't be that bad." You shrugged.

"it sounds like it costs an arm and leg." He waved his appendages. You wondered if he was one punch line from pulling them off.

Toriel laughed, and Frisk glared.

"C'mon kid, how much do you need?" You leaned causally against your bed. Sans was already on the bed laying down, your back touching his leg. You felt the urge to pull away but refrained.

Frisk sighed, "It's $1,400 a month."

"Meh, I'm bad at month, how much is the total?"

"It would be $12,600 but after including the cost of uniforms, $13,000." Toriel calmly interjected. Frisk heaved a deep sigh.

"But with the tuition we only need $8,000" Frisk jumped in eagerly. "I'm determined to find a way to pay for it."

You shook your head chuckling at Sans. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." You made your way over to your purse pulling out your checkbook.

"Aunty what are you doing."

You tried to hide the smile on your face, as you filled out the check. "Hm, oh… nothing." You were a terrible liar. Ripping the check out, you handed to Frisk. "This was for the pie, right?"

Frisk's jaw dropped, and they whipped their head to Toriel, "Mom!". She calmly took the check and looked it over, her eyes growing wide as saucers. Sans looked at you curiously, then back to Toriel.

"Oh child, we cannot accept this."

"I'm paying you for the pie… plus tip." You shrugged as if it was no big deal.

For the first time, you saw Toriel completely lose her composure. "Oh," She brought a big furry paw up to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. "How do you have this kind of money?"

An awkward look flashed on your face, and knots welled in your stomach as you looked down at the ground, an uncomfortable laugh escaping your lips "Jacob's life insurance policy is really paying off, huh?"

The regal goat woman's face flushed with embarrassment. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to pry." You waved your hand dismissively.

Sans slid off the bed and came up beside you, his hand resting on your back. In that moment you realized that every time you started to feel grief Sans was quick to pick up on your emotions and come to comfort. "good pun." He whispered into your ear. You snorted out a pathetic laugh.

"I'm sorry… I, uh, shouldn't joke like that."

When you looked up, Toriel's unsettling gaze was fixed upon Sans next to you. What ever she saw, this time she could not hide her disparagement.

"Hey Frisk, want to get something from the cafeteria with me? I'm hungry." You grabbed their hand, eager to get away from the tension mounting.

Frisk gave you curious look, before nodding, allowing you to drag them. Sans followed Frisk, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Sans." Toriel calmly said, and he stopped at the doorway. "Let them go alone. Frisk hasn't seen her in awhile." His smile faltered for a moment. He turned to look at Toriel, her hands folded in her lap.

"hey tori. how you've been?" He sounded forced.

"I have been well Sans. I came initially to visit, but now that I see you here, I have some questions…"

* * *

Somehow Frisk had got you to spill the entire story of what happened with your kidnapping. They seemed completely enraptured, and even though it was a morbid story, it was kind of fun recapping it with them.

"Wait! You died!?" They sipped their drink.

"Yeah… it was weird. Like, there was darkness, then pitch black. Like I was floating in nothingness, then this warm white feeling surrounded me. Then I woke up in the operating room."

Frisk looked contemplative, hand on their chin, eyes focused but not seeing what was in front of them. After a minute they finally spoke. "Uncle Sans has been here the whole time?"

You shrugged, "I don't understand it. I keep telling him to go home, but he ignores me. Honestly, I'm surprised he doesn't follow me into the bathroom." _Most of the time…_

Frisk snickered.

"But truthfully…" You put a hand over your chest. "I don't feel the same. Something happened when I died…" They looked at you somber.

"I'm sure we'll figure out what happened. Mom probably wants us to head back."

You nodded, and started to make your way back. You could hear the hushed voices of Sans and Toriel. "Hey, we're back." You hollered out, giving them a heads up in case they were discussing something private.

"Welcome back my child." Toriel stood up, her smile beaming. Sans leaned casually against the wall, but you could sense how tense he was. "I am so thankful that you allowed us to come visit, but I regretfully have other errands to run… and," She bowed her head her entire demeanor thankful. "We cannot thank you enough for your gift."

"It's a tip, for pie." You interjected shamelessly.

Frisk rolled her eyes at you and Toriel laughed softly.

They both gently embraced you and thanked you again for your gift, then bid farewell to Sans, closing the door behind them.

"hey. you hungry?" His tone sounded like a forced.

"No…" Did he forget you just came from the cafeteria? "If you get out for a bit, I'll be fine. I was just going to read." You climbed up onto the bed, and fluffed your pillows.

Sans looked uneasy.

"Sans…" Your chest started to feel panicky. It was like you could feel his emotions, his distress. "Hey, I'm so thankful that you've been here with me, but maybe you need to take a few hours," _Or days_ , "to yourself."

"that's not what i want!" He tone was short. You blinked, slightly taken aback. Thank the heavens for Percocet and 7 years of marriage or you probably wouldn't have had any patience. You slowly eased yourself off the bed, and made your way to Sans, taking both of his hands in yours.

"What _do_ you want?"

He blinked, startled by your gentle tone. His hands squeezed yours, and the silence stretched between you. You continued to stand there for what felt like an hour, your legs growing tired, but knowing how important this was, you forced yourself to stay focused.

Your eyes were memorizing every crevice in his face, how deep his eye sockets were, the brightness of his eyelights, and that smile; it was always so expressive, like right now, it was pensive.

The longer you stared at him, the stronger the sensation in your soul pulsed, willing you closer to him. Your breathing became heavier, and the desires within you to close the gap mounted. Sans continued to stare, the words stuck, and desire budding within you until you couldn't hold back anymore. You pushed yourself into him, your lips crashing into his teeth. His hands wrapped around you, holding you tenderly.

Your soul soared, but your emotions reared its head. Part of you was being swept away by his tender kisses, and the warmth emanating from your soul and coursing through your body as your hands roamed his chest, and the other part dug in stubbornly, fighting this feeling. You tried to push that feeling to the side, tried to give yourself over to the warmth, but it suddenly jolted you.

You broke the kiss, disturbed. "Sans, what are we doing?"

He blinked, caught off guard, a guilty look flashing across his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry." You started to back away, but he caught your wrist.

"i want this." He breathed heavily, pulling you back to him. You melted into him, allowing him to caress your face, and you resumed kissing him. _Please… just let me.I want this too…_ He picked you up, carrying you to the bed and laying you down, climbing on top while never breaking your kiss. You could feel his pelvic bones through his clothes grinding into you, as a moan escaped, and you wrapped your legs around him, your hips bucking into him. Your hands roamed his back, and you could feel a throbbing inside of you, as his magic made your skin tingle and hormones race. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you felt lightheaded. Another moan escaped out your lips.

"i've waited so long." He whispered his voice heavy with desire.

It was like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on you, and in that moment you could remember how Sans was known for his one night stands. He had the chance to date you, but he never did. You never discussed anything, he just stayed around and now, when you were vulnerable, he preyed on that. You couldn't help it, but with that one statement, you felt like one of Sans' conquests. Like you were something to be won.

"I can't do this, I can't, I just can't." You started to cry, weakly pushing against him. Inside, you were turbulent; half wrought with desire and the half with disgust.

"hey, shhh, hey, its ok." His voice was soft, as he adjusted himself pulling you into him, wrapping his arms around you, locking you in a cage of bones. "its ok." You wept into his arms until you were exhausted, and fell asleep.

 **End Chapter:**

 **Sigh, pun game is weak today v.v**

 **Shout outs:**

 **animedancer14: There is a reason for his doting, and I'm glad I did it in a OC kinda way :)**

 **MckinnonIsBae: Aaahh, no don't die, haha jk! I added a little steamy action to this one ;)**

 **UnderWarAU: He totally did, that sneaky toad!**

 **Yamanekocchi: Okay, I just have to say I had to read your comment like three times because I was like... aw... *tears up* really? You think I did a good job? And you said it in such nice words *more tears* It is my pleasure writing this story for you, and updating it! And that reference was Skip Beat... ah I totally dig that manga (and Alphys by my extension).**

 **You all are wonderful beautiful people and stay tuned!**


	11. Thorny Situations

**Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you guys all enjoy today, and even if you don't celebrate thanksgiving know that I am thankful to have such wonderful people who enjoy my story:**

You slowly opened your eyes, which were puffy from crying and sleeping heavily. You brought your hand, to rub the back of your eye, when your arm bumped something. You startled and became fully aware that Sans was propped next to you, his arm draped over you, snoring softly. You turned your head to observe him, his head tilted back and his mouth slightly open. You were surprised to see the fangs, or the fact that he could actually open his mouth, not that you actually paid attention to him eating or drinking before.

The longer you stared at him, the harder your heart started to beat, and you licked your lips. Would it be bad if you kissed him now? After all he pulled why did you want him so bad? If anyone else had done half of the things he did you would have put so much distance between them they would only be a memory, and all you could think about was pushing yourself to the brink that if he asked, you would give him everything.

Heart beating and soul humming, you wet your lips. If you made a move now, what would that say about you? You couldn't understand why you were so fickle… you needed Sans but it didn't make sense because he didn't treat you as you deserved in the past, but now... everything had changed. You had always thought you were a perceptive person, but when it came to that skeleton you were unable to get a feel for anything. You thought he liked you, then he iced you out, and now here he was acting as if… he was your partner (boyfriend)?

An involuntary sneeze escaped, and Sans roused, meeting your prying gaze with a warm one. " 'mornin' sweetheart."

You looked down shyly, and mumbled a good morning.

Nothing made sense anymore.

It wasn't more than 10 minutes later that the doctor came in to check on you. He checked your incision, and pleased with your recovery allowed you the option to check out today after some paperwork was filed. You eagerly accepted and he nodded, and said he would inform the nurse to start the process.

Not too long after a nurse came in with a plethora of forms to be signed and initialed.

While you were doing that, Sans left to pick up your car so you would have a ride home. You dressed yourself, and then sat on the bed putting on your make-up for the first time in a week, while thinking about last night.

You finished applying and blotting your lipstick when the realization hit you like a truck.

"Oh. My. God. Am I in love with Sans?" Saying it loud made your stomach drop and your soul throb. "What is wrong with me?" You whispered shakily.

You sat in shock unable to wrap your head around the revelation before a gentle rapping on your door drew your attention.

Kyle peeked his head into the room, smiling wide, and bouquet of roses in his arm.

"Hey! I was worried about you." He stepped forward, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I heard about what happened."

"Oh, hey! Um, yeah…" You chuckled nervously, picking at some lint on the blankets. "I, um, I'm sorry for never getting a hold of you."

"Oh hey! It's totally cool. I imagine it was pretty rough."

"Yeah, I'm not really into that S and M stuff." _Why the hell did I just say that?_

"What?"

"Those are nice flowers, got a hot date?" _Shoot me now._

"What? Oh, um, these are for you. To, I don't know, help you feel better." He shyly looked at you, a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, oh wow. Um, thanks." You carefully eased yourself off the bed, taking the flowers. Why did you feel so weird being here with Kyle, alone? "So, uh, yeah. I'm checking out today."

"Oh that's great." Cue awkward silence. You rolled from the back of your heels to the tips of your toes and back to your heels.

"So…" "I think-" You both started at the same time.

"You go first." He spoke.

"Oh, no, please." You waved your hand awkwardly, while cradling the flowers.

His face colored, and he looked away, playing with his hands. "I was hoping we could maybe reschedule our date."

"Woah." _I should've gone first_ , you thought. "Um, well…"

"hey pal, i don't think we've met." Sans voice came from behind Kyle, you startled, and Kyle jumped whipping around.

"You're a skeleton!" His voice went up an octave.

"yep. sans the skeleton is my name." He held out his bony appendage. Kyle stared at it, face pale and sweat starting to bead on his forehead. "hey pal, this is the part where you shake my hand."

Kyle turned his head to look at you. Was he afraid of monsters or skeletons? "Its rude to not shake hands." You said softly. He visibly swallowed, and gingerly took Sans hand. The obnoxious sound of a whoopee cushion filled the room, and the short skeleton bursted out laughing. You stood there mortified.

"oh man, the good 'ole whoopee cushion in the hand trick never gets old." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Kyle stood paralyzed, face pale as a ghost.

Sans walked over to you, "here sweetheart, lemme get these for ya." He took the flowers out of your arms, and then turned to Kyle. "we're heading out." His tone was less than friendly.

"Okay, so yeah, I guess I'll be going then." Kyle bolted for the door, not sparing a glance back.

"Uh… goodbye, I guess." You said to no one in particular. Sans walked over to the trashcan and dumped the bouquet.

"Sans!" You couldn't hide the appalled look on your face. You walked over to the trash can, wanting to fish them out, but disgusted by germs so you stared forlorn into the trashcan.

"don't tell me that rubbish you the wrong way." He snickered.

You looked at him sharply, scowling. "That wasn't funny."

"i thought i was humerus." His smile felt forced and he winked.

"That was a very sweet gesture from Kyle, you had no right. Those were mine, not yours." Your tone was disdainful. Sans met your glare with one of his own.

"welp, too late to do anything now." You gave him a disapproving glance before sighing. You just had no fight in you. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." You eagerly climbed into the wheel chair, ready to be escorted out. Sans reached for your arm, but you pulled it away giving him a firm stare. "I'm still mad at you." He seemed slightly taken aback by your rebuff, his eyelights shrinking to smaller pinpricks and were less bright.

The nurse gave you both a confused look. "Can we please go." Your tone professional and detached, she gave you both a nervous glance and started forward. The ride to the hospital exit was silent

You begrudgingly allowed Sans held your arm by your elbow as you slowly made your way to your car passenger door, your incision twinging with the getting up and sitting down. You sighed and sat back as he shut the door.

He put your bag of belongings in the back seat, and climbed into the driver's side. You looked at him, your words from earlier echoing in your head. Did you really love him? Your attachment was definitely not a passing thing… but Sans… to Sans? Fickle Sans?

"like the view?" He winked.

"Huh?" You looked away blushing. To be caught staring, how uncool. "I was just wondering why you threw my flowers away." You mumbled.

"if you want flowers so bad, i can get you some."

You opened your mouth to protest that it was the principle of the thing, but then closed it, debating if this was a battle you wanted to fight. After a moment you knew how to proceed without being snarky. "You still didn't answer my question."

The lazy skeleton's phalanges tightened on the steering wheel, his smile a grimace. "this is a thorny subject."

You snorted a laugh before you could stop yourself, then glared at him. "No. You're not going to distract me."

"i suppose I should have rose to the occasion."

"Nope."

"you caught me red handed."

You let you a sigh, and tried to glare at him but a smile was tugging at your lips. "I hate you."

"ya love me." He tilted his head toward you and winked, and that feeling deep inside of you throbbed, the smile wiped off your face and a fiery blush burning your cheeks.

"Ha ha, yeah totally. You have me figured out." Your voice was obviously forced, and your eyes darted, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

Silence settled in the car.

"so, what was up with that guy, anyway?"

You jumped, then regained your composure, "Kyle? He's the one whose cabin we stayed at for Alphys and Undyne's proposal." He nodded. "We were supposed to go on a date before all that happened."

"a date?" He tried to sound casual, but his tone was off.

"Yeah…" You looked out the window. "But… um… it just feels awkward now."

"oh yea?" You looked at him taken aback. Could he sound any happier about that?

"But maybe I should give him a chance… I dunno." You shrugged looking out the window. What were you going to do about your feelings? Were you really going crazy?

You felt like you were.

(insert break)

As soon as you were through the door, Papyrus guided you to the couch. "HUMAN! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BETTER AND COULD COME HOME. I HAVE MADE MY GET BETTER SPAGHETTI FOR YOU! HERE IS A REMOTE, PLEASE PUT ON ANY SHOW YOU WOULD LIKE."

You put your hand on Papyrus' radius and ulna, meeting his gaze. "Thank you."

His face tinged orange, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He shyly covered his face and headed for the kitchen.

Undyne plopped herself next to you, you repressed a hiss at the jolt, your midsection now throbbing. "Hey punk! Glad you're back. Do you think you'll be okay while Alphys and I are at work?"

"Yeah…" You replied cautiously. "I had surgery, I'm not disabled."

She _playfully_ punched you in the shoulder. You grimaced and hissed, your incision hot like fire. "Dammit Undyne. I just had surgery." You pressed your hand to your wound. "Handle me with kid gloves." You looked down, at your hand.

"Oh man, you're more of a wimp than usual." She laughed loudly. You gave her a flat look.

"here." Sans held out a pill and a water bottle for you. You tilted your head questioningly at him. "its your next dose of percocet." You gingerly took the pill from him, and put it in your mouth, downing it with water.

"Man, what's wrong with you. You in love with her or something?" Undyne started laughing. You brought the water bottle down, looking at Sans to see his reaction. He shoved his hands in his pockets, his face bright blue, mumbled something about checking on Paps and walked away.

Your wide eyes met the wide of eye Undyne and Alphys who stared silently at each other.

"My OTP!" Alphys whispered with a high pitch, her face bright red, and a beaming smile.

"You're OTP?" You turned to look at her guilty and pleased face. "You've been plotting this?"

"Since before that party." Undyne snickered. "You like stupid jokes, he likes stupid jokes. He's like a freaking onion and you have the patience to deal with that crap. You guys are the OTP."

You glared at your traitorous friends, not really sure if you were mad or not. It wasn't as if you really knew how you felt at this point anyway.

"HUMAN! THE FOOD IS READY!" Papyrus entered the room with his food and put it down with much gusto.

"bone appetite." Sans snickered.

"NYEH HOO HOO HOO! SANS, WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

You sucked in a breath of air, trying to refrain from laughing, and failing. "Please stop, oh god I'm going to die." You gasped, both hands grasping your midsection tears streaming down your face. "No jokes… oh god laughing hurts so bad." You didn't realize how much morphine took the edge off, but now with a low dose of Percocet, it did enough to help you function, but pain was still present.

"'m sorry, 'm sorry." Sans hands hovered over you, his voice panicked.

Once the pain subsided enough, you looked up, his eyelights dancing with worry. "It's okay, just… hold off… until I can handle it. The doc left me in stitches… ha ha ha, oh god I'm a masochist." You half sobbed half laughed. "It was such a bad pun, I couldn't… resist."

Without puns dinner was just casual talking. Papyrus was sharing how he had won employee of the month again, which you thought was awesome and was happy for him.

"you're so cool bro." Sans praised, his plate already empty. You couldn't help but wonder when he ate it all… Ever since noting that he had fangs you were curious to see them again, maybe touch them… _Stop that!_ You mentally chastised yourself, bewildered by your fascination with Sans' anatomy… And with that thought you just pictured him naked. Dear lord, you looked at your plate, face on fire. With a glace up, you made eye contact with him, and did it again… and it was weird because… you're eating dinner, why brain, why?

"I'm sorry, I don't have much of an appetite. I'm just going to sit on the couch." You smiled sheepishly, your gaze avoiding Sans, and gently eased yourself onto the couch, pulling out your phone.

You could feel the stares on your back, and your blush deepened, softly making out whispers if you were okay, and that you seemed more flushed than normal.

A chair scraped, and you could hear footsteps pounding toward you. "Nerd!" You swallowed and turned your head, seeing Undyne charge you. You felt like a deer in headlights. "We have to take your temperature! Nyyyyaaaagggg!" She pulled out a thermometer.

"I don't have a fever!" You held up your hands in a surrendering motion.

She grinned wide, her fangs showing. "I don't believe you. Say 'ah'."

You swallowed, "Do I really have too?"

You could see three heads poking through the hallway entry watching the interaction. You let out a breath of air, and opened your mouth. "Aaahhhh." And she shoved the freaking thermometer down your throat, you started gagging, and tried to push her off.

"What the hell! It's supposed to go under my tongue, not my down my freaking throat!" You glared at her, eyes watering and streaming down your face.

"Gah! You're such a wimp," she laughed mirthfully. You grabbed it, and deliberately stuck it in your mouth, pointing to how it was supposed to look.

Once it was finished, it beeped and she took it, reading it. "Huh, your temp is fine. Guess your red face isn't from fever."

You rolled your eyes, and settled yourself back into the couch, thinking that you could've told her that.

After the whole trying to make you eat a thermometer, everyone was finished Alphys put in an anime for you guys to watch. You sat in-between Sans and Papyrus, finding it hard to focus on the movie. Your eyelids grew heavier with each passing second and your head began the sleeping bob. Before the first episode could finish the Percocet took full effect and you fought the drug-induced exhaustion until the fighting just stopped, and you dozed.

 _You were riding in the car. It was a beautiful day outside. You could see birds swooping and soaring, their melodious singing filling the air._

 _The open windows let the warm and comforting air whip your hair around; outside the trees had bright reds, yellows, and orange colors. Everything brought such joy to your soul._

 _You turned your head to see Sans next to you. He looked at you and smiled wider. You reached out, holding his hand. His face colored slightly, and pulled his hand out of yours and tapped his check._

 _You grinned coquettishly, and leaned over. As soon as your lips brushed his cheek, you jolted, metal screaming._

 _You were spinning, flipping, tumbling._

 _Pain. Pain everywhere. You forced yourself to open your eyes, you looked over to where Sans was, but there was only a pile of dust, and clothes crumpled in the-_

"Hey! Punk wake up! Hey!" Undyne was shaking you.

Your throat felt raw, and tears were streaming down your face. "Sans! He died, he's dead!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It was just a dream."

"Y-yeah. You w-were o-o-only having a n-nightmare." Alphys sat on the other side of the bed, smiling nervously.

You hastily wiped your face, forcing yourself to breathe deep, pushing past the burning pain in your abdomen. You looked around to see yourself in your room, and it was dark.

"Wow, you can really scream. Must've been some dream." Undyne folded her arms, nodding thoughtfully.

"When… When did he go home?"

"Uh, about an hour ago he and Paps left."

You were still trying to catch your breath. Undyne looked at Alphys, nodded and stood up to leave, and Alphys also stood.

"Wait," Your voice was hoarse and timid.

"W-we're going to m-make t-tea. I-it's probably g-going to b-be a long night."

You slowly eased yourself up, grimacing through the pain. "I… don't want to be alone." They shared a look of concern, and nodded.

You sat at the kitchen table with them, holding a warm cup of sunflower tea. "I…" You looked down, emotions still very real and agonizing. "Dreamt that day Jacob died… but instead of Jacob, it was Sans."

"W-what happened that day?" Alphys' eyes swept you inquisitively. You had never really explained to them how it all happened. You didn't mind talking about Jacob, but the accident was different... that was painful.

 **BONUS CONTENT:**

 **So…** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **Toriel and Sans**

 **To begin with, I never even thought to address what they talked about other than the fact that Toriel is freaking astute when she wants to be, and that she could easily discern a soul bonded couple…**

 **And of course her and Sans dated, and it ended, but why? So by popular demand (4 requests –lol)… I'm complaining but I don't mean it! I mean, I love you all so… :)**

"hey tori, how have you been?" Sans asked awkwardly standing at the door, his tone forced.

"I have been well Sans. I came initially to visit, but now that I see you here, I have some questions…"

Sans shoulders hunched defensively, before he relaxed them and made his way over to the wall, leaning up against it. The silence stretched uncomfortably, Sans realizing that Toriel was waiting for a prompt from him. Finally he caved.

"what kinda questions, tori?"

"When did you bond to her?"

San's eyes went wide and his eyelights were small and bright, his smile falling. "woah, getting right into it."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away. "Our relationship could not continue because you were unwilling to bond with me, and I am fine with that, but why would you bond with a human?"

He shrugged, "seemed like a good idea at the time."

She straightened herself, her gaze settling on him. "Do not joke with me Sans the Skeleton."

"woah, usin' my full name. now i know you're not _kid_ ind around."

Her paws clenched and she stared down at him, her shoulders drawn back, posture rigid. "What will become of Papyrus when he finds out."

The skeleton's eyelights disappeared, and his shoulders hunched again. "Leave Paps outta this."

"He will find out when he sees his brother struggling because he bonded to a human. A human, Sans. I love her, but she cannot be the partner that you desire, she is unable."

"you don't know that." He growled defensively.

"Sans, do you remember the reason why we halted our bonding ritual?"

He growled, hands still shoved in his pockets, posture defensive and looked away.

"I will talk since you are reluctant to do so," she said softly. "You could not handle the fact that I had been bonded to Asgore. The idea of me having a past with someone else was too much of an obstacle for you to overcome, and then you bond yourself to a widow. She's not even two years widowed, and have you ever asked her how long she was married?"

He shrugged, "sure it wasn't that long, not that it matters."

"Seven years they were married, high school sweethearts she told me. Met when they were 15, and they married after high school. He died when she was 25."

Sans felt tightness in his chest, his smile now a fixed show piece, with no emotion behind it.

"'s not nothin' i can't get _past_." He forced a wink.

"Sans," Her voice was a warning. "You have bound yourself to a human who could not reciprocate, and your possessiveness and anger will only serve to drive her away. There is no point in me chastising you for your decision, but I will advise you that you should inform her of what you have done. If she is the decent human being that I believe she is, she will stand by your side, even if it isn't what she wants."

Sans avoided Toriel's observant gaze, his smile tense.

"Unless… you do not want to force her into such a relationship. Oh Sans…" Her hands came up covering her muzzle, her expression doleful.

"it's not fair to her. i am ready to pay for my actions, but she shouldn't have too."

"You cannot ignore your soul-bond. It will not allow you. You have to tell her, she needs to know."

"she doesn't need to know anything." He snapped back. "as long as i'm there for her, that'll be enough."

Toriel's gaze bore into Sans, and he felt minuscule under her perceptive gaze, the tension growing. Both parties stood in silence for a long moment. "That will never be enough, and I think that you know that. You will have to tell her, soon."

He stood there, rigid.

"May I ask, do you love her?"

Sans remained fixed, his cheekbones turning cyan. "more than anythin'"

She let out a sigh, then nodded. "Very well, do as you see fit. I just hope you make the best decision for everyone, not just the best one for _you_."

"Hey, we're back." Your voice called out right around the corner, still out of sight.

They looked at each other, Sans irate and Toriel resigned. He had made up his mind, and no amount of talking would convince him otherwise. Being the regal woman she was, she would allow Sans to tell you or not, and not meddle any further. Her resigned demeanor shifted into a bright and regal one as she stood to embrace you.

"Welcome back my child."

 **Shout outs!**

 **animedancer14: all good things come in time ;P**

 **IlluminatiDown321: ain't that the truth, but it'll happen eventually.**

 **MckinnonIsBae: he really does. if he kept persisting he could probably get reader to cave, but then he'd be a real jerk.**

 **Giggle813: She is, but she's too regal to admit it.**


	12. Over My Head (Cable Car)

**Last chapter left me a bit angsty so I'm updating a bit sooner than anticipated because... I want to get the reader out of the sadness and into the fluff, but can't rush it so... :P**

Chapter Text

You sat at the kitchen table with them, holding a warm cup of sunflower tea. "I…" You looked down, emotions still very real and agonizing. "Dreamt that day Jacob died… but instead of Jacob, it was Sans."

"W-what happened that day?" Alphys' eyes swept you inquisitively. You had never really explained to them how it all happened. You didn't mind talking about Jacob, but the accident was different... that was painful.

You chewed your lip, the floodgate of grief ready to come crashing down again as you felt the raw emotions of that day, "The day he died… We were on our way to the OBGYN… to find out what sex our baby was." You whispered quietly.

"Wait, you were pregnant?" Undyne's loud voice made you winced. You nodded feebly.

"A drunk driver jumped his car over the median… Jacob… died shortly after. And…" Your voice choked up. "the accident… detached the placenta…" Tears flowed down your face. "When I woke up in the hospital… they were both gone…" You a loud sob escaped your lips. Alphys rubbed your back.

You took a deep and shaky breath. "Jacob was a donor so they revived him long enough to harvest his organs…" You unceremoniously blew your nose into a tissue Undyne offered. "When I woke up, I was alone. The two people I loved more than anything were gone… and I never got to say goodbye."

You continued to weep, and they sat by you; Alphys rubbing your back and Undyne offering tissues.

"And the thought of losing Sans… I… I can't…" They froze, looked to each other, eyes apprehensive.

"What do you mean?" Undyne queried guardedly.

You had to wait for your crying to subside. "Something happened to me… I can't explain it, but it's like I need Sans. Like I can't live without him… and I hate myself for it."

Alphys smiled nervously, playing with her fingers. "I know t-that you're a p-private p-p-person, but I-I feel l-like I s-should take a l-look a-at your soul."

You stared into your cup, chewing your lip. When Alphys began her soul study project at the firm a lot of people at your work were chomping at the bit to have their soul looked at, curious about what their primary attribute was; you were not one of them.

"T-to make s-sure every t-thing is o-ok?"

Your voice was tiny, and a shadow of a whisper, "ok."

She directed you to sit in front of you, explaining how everything would feel, and no matter what, to not panic. She placed a hand on your chest, instructing you to breathe evenly. A small tugging at your chest, and a light began to glow. You could feel the sensation of your body grow distant, like it was a muffled, but the sounds of the world around you heightened; like the ticking of the clock.

When you looked at Alphys she was black and white, and when you looked down, there was your soul, a dark blue heart.

"I knew it. She's an integrity soul!" Undyne puffed out her chest in pride.

Alphys nodded, "I-I thought s-she would b-be too. Look, her s-secondary t-trait is p-patience." A light blue throbbed inside of the dark blue.

"I thought souls only had one color." You mused quietly.

Alphys shook her head. "Children do, a-adults are m-more c-complex and o-often have more traits t-that function u-under their p-primary trait."

You mouthed an 'oh'.

She leaned closer, her hands cupping your soul when she gasped, her eyes sparkling. She looked back at you, then at your soul, "Undyne, l-look!"

"What," You tried to move forward, but your body was sluggish to respond. Undyne leaned in, her eye narrowing when she gasped and looked at you before looking at Alphys.

"He didn't!?" Undyne's disbelief and shock was easily heard in her tone, then looked to you her sharp grin in place.

"What!" You stammered, your voice full of trepidation. " 'He didn't' what?"

Alphys adjusted her glasses then looked at you, her nervous smile replaced by an eager one. "W-when did y-you n-notice things were d-d-different?"

You closed your eyes, your mind reaching back into your memories. "Sans showed up at the apartment and I blacked out. When I woke up, nurses and doctors were running around. Pain, so much pain. I tried to fight, but they pinned me down, and put an oxygen mask on my face… and everything went dark again.

"But it was darker than dark. It was pitch black, and I was floating around. Then this warm white feeling surrounded me. It was… begging me to stay, to live. I… I wanted to live, I wanted to stay with that comforting feeling because there was so much love in that feeling… so I just threw all of me into it. I wanted to live so badly… and then… I woke up, and after that Sans was there."

Alphys swallowed, and looked down to your soul again. "W-what do y-you see?"

You leaned forward, peering at your soul, beckoning it closer. It eagerly floated to you, resting in-between your hands. It was such a dark and pure blue, with gentle flashes of aqua blue under the surface, and when you leaned closer, you could see thin white threads. Beautiful and strong white threads, and the longer you stared at them, the stronger that feeling of love surged.

"What is that?"

Alphys swallowed and looked at Undyne, who returned her look then nodded. "That's a part of Sans soul."

You blinked, then looked up at the girls. "What?" They continued to watch you. "Why would his soul be wrapped around mine?"

They remained silent.

You continued to stare at the threads, completely lost when the words of that nurse echoed in your thought. _"He did something to save you. I didn't know monsters had magic to revive humans."_

If you weren't sitting your legs would have gave out on you, and your stomach clenched and twisted. "He bonded to me?" Your pitch rose dramatically. You looked at both monsters, your eyes wide, and adrenaline pumping. "He did, didn't he?"

Alphys nodded reluctantly. "Oh god, that's why I feel everything, isn't it?"

"No." Alphys answered quietly.

"No?" You repeated, your brows furrowed.

She released you from the encounter, your soul floated back to your chest, all the sensations of your body returning full force and the throbbing in your side a painful reminder that you needed your next dose of Percocet.

"Y-you f-feel e-everything b-b-because you b-b-bonded as w-well."

"What? No! That's impossible." You dismissed, your hand holding your side.

She looked down nervously, "Y-you did t-though. I-it e-explains e-e-everything."

"But … humans can't bond…"

Alphys started playing with her fingers again. "T-the only b-bonds that have e-ever b-b-been a-attempted w-were when a h-human was well a-and h-healthy, b-but your n-near d-d-death s-state a-allowed y-your soul t-to reciprocate h-his b-bond."

"How does that even make sense?" You were too numb to feel at this point.

Alphys gave you a studious look. "W-when a monster p-p-performs a bond t-they g-give themselves to their p-partner. I-it is s-sharing an e-extension of your p-person… imagine I c-could take the m-most important part of m-myself, and wrap i-it around you, like s-strings; it's a v-very selfless a-act." She paused. "B-because you're m-made of m-m-matter, it w-won't let y-you bond. Even w-with an e-encounter, your m-matter is s-still there, and s-sending signals to y-your soul; the soul, the emotions, a-and the body have t-to perfectly sync. That's w-why humans haven't b-bonded with m-monsters."

"So I was in sync to bond with him?"

She shook her head. "N-no, y-y-your body i-is always sending messages. Your brain i-is f-firing neurons, your h-heart is beating, y-your lungs are b-breathing, your t-thoughts p-p-processing, and your e-emotions. It p-prevents the b-bonding. W-when you d-died, you h-had absolutely n-no physical i-i-interference. Y-your soul c-could proceed w-with the ritual. I-i-if y-you didn't come b-back after he i-initiated the ritual, h-he would have d-d-died."

"What?" Your breath caught.

Undyne nodded, "Honestly, I can't believe he tried that. It's gutsy. Definitely not like the lazy Sans we know."

You sat still, refocusing your gaze on the empty cup of tea in your hands. So… these feelings, they were because you had bonded your soul to Sans… and his behavior was because he did the same. It made so much sense and made no sense at the same time. Your heart felt tight, and your stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

Angry tears welled your eyes, and you blinked them back. You didn't know how to go forward, or even how to feel.

"So… he accidentally bonded to me, or whatever, to save me?"

"No." Undyne's voice was clear and loud. You glanced up. "I mean, yes, he did it to save you, but a monster never initiates unless they mean it. It's something that is done deliberately."

You jaw clenched. "Oh, so he bonded to me because it was convenient? Why would he even do that if he wanted nothing to do with me before?"

"We can't answer that. That's something only he knows."

You fell silent again, so many emotions swirling inside of you. Anger, frustration, fear, elation, confusion, and longing for him to be here… Just to stand next to your side. "Why did he hide this from me? Can't this destroy him? Bonding to a human?"

Alphys nodded.

Your friends sat patiently as you digested everything, your anger steadily growing. "I trusted him to tell me when he was ready but… damn it." you hit your fists against the table, the mugs clattering against the surface, and you flinched. "How could he think that this wasn't something I needed to know? I just so tired of this bullshit…" Finally hot tears broke free and ran down your face and you let out a frustrated growl. "I can't do this, I can't do the secrets." You stood up so abruptly the chair toppled over. "I've been so patient and understanding, and I'm so tired of feeling like his puppet! I can't handle the lies!" You turned swiftly on your heel, storming up the stairs.

You grabbed your cellphone, ripping the charger out of the wall and started searching through your contacts when Alphys plucked the phone from your grasp, Undyne walking in right behind her.

"T-this is a d-delicate t-topic. I'm s-sure he h-had his reasons."

"He can't pull crap like this!" You cried frantically. "I don't think _you_ realize how serious this is. I was ready to cut him off before this all happened, and now he's the monster equivalent of my spouse!"

"That's why this is a delicate topic. He probably hasn't even realized that you reciprocated the bond, because humans usually don't. Ever. In the history of humankind." Undyne calmly replied, leaning against the doorframe.

You gave her a hard stare, then Alphys. "How am I supposed to go forward with this? He won't even tell me what he did, and now," tears were flowing again, "I'm stuck with him, and I can't even… I can't even get him to be honest with me for five minutes." You angrily scrubbed the tears on your cheeks. "I've bound my soul to someone who fucks with me…"

"Oh, nerd." Undyne said softly, stepping forward and hugging you. You sniffled and wrapped your arms around her. Alphys hugged your other side.

"Oh god, I'm bonded to a manwhore…" You laughed between sobs. "Undyne, it's all your fault."

"Hey nerd, don't blame me. You wanted the money."

"Bitch's gotta get paid." You sniffled, and they laughed with you.

Once you got your tears out, you sat on your bed. Undyne pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards, and Alphys sat on your bed with you.

"Since you've bonded, I guess we should give you a heads up on some of the things you'll experience." Undyne grinned sharply, her eye dancing with mischief. You nodded, sitting cross-legged. "Whenever you're close to him, and vice versa, if you feel emotions strongly they will too, and you can't really go more than a few days without him because your soul needs his."

"Great." Your sarcasm was ignored.

"D-do humans h-have h-heat?"

"What? Like body heat?"

She shook her head, "N-no, l-like a period where y-you're prime f-for mating, and your s-sex drive i-is amped up."

"Uhh, no? I mean, we have our cycles, and woman are usually more fertile like a week before their period but we're not inherently more horny during our cycles… or at least I never was."

"U-um, ok."

"Wait, am I going to start having these 'heats'?" You put finger quotes around the word.

She shrugged smiling nervously.

"Oh god." You buried your face in your hands, horrified by the idea of becoming an insatiable nympho… at the same time as Sans. "Oh my god… I'm going to have to… Sans and I…" Your eyes were wide with panic. "It's going to happen, isn't it?"

She and Undyne shared a nervous look and both smiled weakly.

You grabbed a pillow and buried your face in it, screaming. Just when you thought it was bad enough that your soul was entangled by that skeleton… "Why do you monsters have such freaky mating customs." Your muffled whine escaped the throw pillow.

"Don't tell me you never thought about going to the bone zone." Undyne teased, playfully punching you in the arm.

Your head shot up, and you let out a long breath. "I never… Ok, but that was like over a month ago, before Sans got weird, and treated me like a freaking pariah. How the hell am I supposed to approach him now knowing what we are? Like, don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm alive, but… it's like… because of that… I feel like," You paused thinking of the best way to phrase the words. "I want him and I don't? Should I bring it up with him?"

They looked at each other then at you. "Let him bring it up."

You nodded, your grip tightening on the pillow. Good thing you had a lot patience because, knowing Sans, he might take forever.

They asked you a few more questions, and answered a few until it was time for them to get ready for work. You were still on medical leave, and could go back in another week or so. With so much to process, you pulled out the guitar, mindlessly strumming on it or play riffs.

Eventually they left, and you were alone, with your thoughts.

So you weren't crazy. That was good. Unfortunately you were in a situation where your feelings warred with each other. Knowing this brought some peace of mind, but you still had other concerns. Since you were the first human to soul bond, you had no idea what other side effects could exist, and how severe they could be.

The only known trait which differed you from monsters was your ability to love like Sans and hate him (or more accurately, your attachment to him) at the same time…

But… was initiating a soul bond without the persons consent an okay thing? Maybe that was why Sans had never said anything, because what he did was… a super mega taboo.

Shaking your head, you set down your guitar, decided to dress in something warm and comfortable. Maybe a walk around the park across the street would help ease your mind.

Leaves were finally changing color into vibrate yellows, oranges, and bright reds, and it was cool enough for a sweater, but too warm for a jacket. The fresh air lifted your spirits. Exercising was how you normally dealt with stress, but since you were not allowed do anything aside from light walking, this would have to suffice.

You couldn't help but wonder what Sans was up to. You wanted to bring up what was going on, but then, you had no clue how to go about it. Were you mad that he did this to you?

Kind of?

What he did, did save your life, but now you were eternally bound to him, until your last breath. You wanted to live, was this the price? Were you okay with that? You pushed those thoughts to the side, deciding to think about them later. With all the time on your hands, you would have plenty of time to process everything.

You pulled out your phone and decided to send a text. What better way to test the waters then to send a friendly joke.

 **Me 1:13 pm**

 **Hey, been a minute but I just found the best dinosaur joke.**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:14 pm**

 ***you and your dinosaur jokes**

 **Me 1:14pm**

 **Well, they are of Jurassic Proportions, but enough of my terrible puns. What do you call a blind dinosaur?**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:14 pm**

 ***i don't know, what?**

 **Me 1:15 pm**

 **adoyouthinkhesaurus**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:16pm**

 ***that was terrible… i… i can't even.**

 **Me 1:20 pm**

 **You're telling a fibula! That was the best ever.**

 **Sans 1:21 pm**

 ***you have a tendoncy to get carried away with dinosaur jokes**

 **Me 1:22 pm**

 **Oh… I'll show you carried away… What is a dinosaur's least favorite reindeer?**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:22pm**

 ***…what?**

 **Me 1:23 pm**

 **Comet!**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:23pm**

 ***ok… that one was actually pretty good.**

You chuckled in victory, then gasped as a cool breeze sent shivers down your spine. You looked up in the distance and saw a mom sitting on a blanket with a baby that was bundled up cozy and warm, taking pictures.

A rueful smile tugged at your lips, and you watched the mother with her baby, for the first time in a long time the thoughts of 'what if' toyed with you.

 **Me 1:39 pm**

 **Kinda weird being out of the hospital… things feel different.**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:39pm**

 ***is everything ok?**

 **Me 1:44 pm**

 **Yeah, I guess… just… idk... sorry to bug you.**

 **Sans the Skeleton 1:45 pm**

 ***aw don't tell me you're bonely without me ;)**

Your breath caught, and your cheeks flushed as you held your phone to your chest. Maybe texting Sans was a bad idea.

 **Me 1:51pm**

 **Yep. Your company this past week was Sansational :p**

You shoved your phone into your pocket and headed home, embarrassed. Even through text Sans was throwing you off your game, your only condolence was the fact that you now understood why… Damn it Sans.

The rest of your day was spent in solitude, which you were excited for, despite a subtle gnawing at your soul, that you could easily ignore. It was a little strange not having Sans around, but it was nice to have some space to breathe in, and it had been over a week since you were alone, and with your stalker behind bars, you could finally relax and start getting your life back together.

"Hey punk! I'm home." Undyne came through the doors. You turned to look at her, game controller in your hands, playing Tomb Raider.

"Hey! How was work?"

She shrugged, "It was work. Oh, Papyrus is coming over for dinner."

You tilted your head to the side, brows furrowed.

"You sad that you're not going to see your _lover boy_?" She snickered. Your cheeks felt on fire, and you turned away, mumbling a whatever. She laughed, and headed into the kitchen. You resumed your gameplay. "Sans had to work. I know you won't ask, so I'm telling you." She hollered from the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" You didn't feel like talking about the skelly so you were trying to divert the conversation.

"Pizza."

You grunted, and went back to your game. Shortly after Alphys came home, and started going through her anime collection, debating on what to watch later on. Not too much later the doorbell rang; Papyrus had arrived.

You closed out the game, and put down your controller to greet Paps with a gentle hug. "HUMAN, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES, BUT SANS COULD NOT MAKE IT. HE HAD SPENT SO MUCH TIME AT THE HOSPITAL THAT HE HAD TO MAKE UP FOR WORK. HE WILL BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS."

"Oh," You tried to force a smile, really missing the lazy skeleton's presence. "It's okay, I'm happy you're here."

Papyrus blushed and laughed, "WELL I AM GREAT AFTER ALL, AND I KNOW YOU ENJOY MY PRESENCE FOR IF I WERE YOUR FRIEND I WOULD ENJOY MY PRESENCE TOO!" You giggled.

"Sans is doing well?"

Papyrus paused for a moment, then gave you a very careful glance. "HE SEEMS A LITTLE MORE LAZY THAN USUAL. IT SEEMS WHEN YOU'RE AROUND HE PERKS UP. HE DID SEEM A LITTLE PUT OFF THAT HE COULDN'T COME TONIGHT."

When you heard that you couldn't help but smile. It was nice, to hear that Sans was impacted by you as much as you were him. "How could you tell he was put off?"

Papyrus' eyes bulged out of his skull, "HIS PUNS WERE MORE TERRIBLE THAN USUAL!"

You started laughing. "I'm sure Sans is fine."

Papyrus paused for a moment, thinking about saying something before nodding and laughing. You felt that what he had to say was important, but you didn't press it.

After serving out the pizza you all sat at the couch.

"I u-uh, thought y-you w-w-would like to w-watch Howl's M-moving Castle?" Alphys held up the DVD. You clenched your fist.

"Yaaassss, my favorite Miyazaki movie."

Alphys perked up, "R-really?"

You nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's a almost tie between that and Princess Mononoke, and of course Spirited Away holds in the top five since it was my first Miyazaki film. Have we not had this discussion?"

She shook her head and eagerly popped in the movie, and you all began watching the movie. You could feel Paps glance at you every so often. At one point you met his glance and smiled brightly. He let out a soft 'Nyeh heh heh'. After the movie Papyrus yawned, and did a fake stretch.

"IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GO HOME. HUMAN! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA, I THINK THAT WE SHOULD DO A SLEEPOVER SOON!"

"What?" Your eyebrows climbed up in surprise. "Uh, I don't know. I mean… wouldn't you need to okay it with Sans?"

"NONSENSE, AND FRISK LOVES SLEEPOVERS, SO I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULDN'T ENJOY ONE AT OUR GREAT HOME?"

For the silliest reason, you couldn't help but blush and cave under his really simple argument. It felt like, if you didn't agree too, he would be heartbroken. "Yeah, I would love too. How about this week? I don't have to go into work."

The tall skeleton jumped with glee, and gave you a passionate hug, telling you he would text you the details, running out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut both Alphys and Undyne whipped around to face you, giving you an appalled look.

"W-why would y-you agree t-to that?" Alphys questioned

"Woah, I wonder how Sans is going to handle you sleeping over?" Undyne questioned.

You shrugged apologetically, "Papyrus was giving me that vibe that if I declined it would've been a personal insult." Both girls nodded, knowing that look all too well. "I'm sure it'll be fine… I mean… well…" You blushed, thinking about Sans, and how you wished he was here now.

"Aw, you miss him." Undyne cooed.

You glared at her, and rolled your eyes. "It's only my soul needing him." You grumbled and headed toward your room. Laying down you buried your face into your pillow and screwed your eyes shut. How were you supposed to sleep with this feeling? Missing him… so much…

More tossing and turning only agitated your stitches, and only after taking a Percocet were you able to relax enough to allow sleep to claim you.

 **Shout outs!**

 **fangirl0012345: if they would talk, everything would be solved, huh? too bad Sans won't!**

 **animedancer14: i'm so happy he loves the human. sadly we only get Sans through a text... :/ maybe next time we'll get more Sans.**


	13. Annoucement!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

AND

Hi guys! Been a while since I posted. So last chapter I had one reviewer (BadDRUMMERboy15) make me aware of some rules that one I was aware of and prepared for, and the other one, well obviously I didn't know about because 12 chapters in is a long way to go doing the one thing.

Obviously ff . net doesn't allow smut, which I do have set up on a AO3 account and I was prepared for that rule and would've directed you over there when the time came...

FF. net does not allow 2nd person stories. that rule I did not know, and that's honestly why I took a hiatus from here. I honestly don't have time to go through my story and switch POV so I'm just going to stop right here...

I still have been active on my AO3 account so guess what guys? Yeah, there's a bunch of chapters for you to enjoy (9 to be exact)!

So I'll just leave all my information here so that you can go find me there (since I believe links aren't allowed).

Username is readsleepcoffee and title of story is Boyfriend Material? You can honestly pick up from chapter 12 and move straight into chapter 13.

Ah heck while I'm here I'll do a few more shameless plugs... I have another 2nd POV story that is mostly satire and has UF!sans and picks on typical zombie tropes called Brace for it, if you're up for it, check it out!

I also have a tumblr (but don't quite understand how to work tumblr lol) readsleepcoffee is my username, come say hi, I'm open to chatting!

So, if you really are invested in this story, I have more for you and sorry... Like honestly, I know this is a bit of a hassle for you, :(

I love you all, and if I ever write a 1st or 3rd POV I promise to post it here :)

I did post a link to my AO3 account on my FF. Net profile for your convenience :p

-Adios! See you on AO3 (Archive of our Own)!


End file.
